Strong Intentions - Part 5
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The Final Chapter has come. Frodo Baggins is now in Hyperion Heights with a girl who thinks she's his daughter. While in Hyperion Heights, and unable to remember his past, Frodo must uncover the truth and somehow get this new curse broken, before evil dooms the city forever.
1. Prologue: Bailey

**Strong Intentions  
Part 7: A New Story**

 **By: Aria Breuer**

 **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Silmarillion_ , _The Hobbit_ , and _The Lord of the Rings_ belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All material from the television shows "Once Upon a Time" and "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland" belongs to ABC and Disney. All canon material from other fandoms belongs to their respected owners. All original material, including the plots and Storybrooke and Hyperion Heights alias names for the Fellowship of the Ring and inhabitants of Middle-earth, belongs to me, the author of this fanfiction story. All original material from my other fanfiction stories, related to _Strong Intentions_ , events, plot points and OCs, belongs to the author of this fanfic.

*.*.*

Welcome to the seventh and, hopefully, the very last part of my _Strong Intentions_ series. :)

I know that I said that Part 6 on AO3 or Part 4 on was going to be the last part. However, after watching all of Season 7 of ABC's "Once Upon a Time", I couldn't resist doing a reboot for my fanfic series. :) In a way, this is a sequel, too, since we're with Frodo again, but it's years later. So, enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **Prologue:**

 **Bailey**

Seattle, Years Later

The monorail was smooth and quick, something that the curly, brunette-haired nine-year-old girl liked about this train. She looked down at the storybook in her hands. There was the picture of the hobbit Frodo Baggins reunited with his love. She smiled, recognizing the woman in the picture, but only having a brief memory of her. The girl found it a great mystery. A mystery that had yet to be solved.

The girl got off the train when it came to a complete stop. She was in the right spot, even as she filed out of the monorail with the other people. She would need to get a taxi and knew exactly how to get one. In her haste, even with all the lights around the place, she ran towards the nearest taxi and paid the driver, before stepping into the vehicle. It was important that she reach her destination on time.

"Where to, miss?" the taxi driver asked, calmly.

"Oh!" the girl said, giving the man her destination.

They drove for a while down the lonely streets, reaching a semi-pleasant apartment building. She thanked the driver, before stepping out of the cab, watching it roll away. She turned and looked at the apartment building, huffing. It was time that she met her dad. Hopefully, he was up at this hour.

She pulled back her black cotton jacket. It was 8:15 p.m. Perfect! She looked at the same book written by Merry Brandybuck. The cover was royal blue with the white tree symbol on the front. Well, at least, she couldn't go wrong with that. Now, where was she? Oh yes! She needed to head into the building and meet her dad. She darted inside the building, spoke with the manager, and made her way up the stairs.

Where did she need to go? She looked around, hoping that she found the right place. Yes! There it was! Room 122. She knocked on the oak surface three times, hoping for a response. The door opened, revealing a fair-faced, blue-eyed man with thick, curly, brown hair, wearing a white dress shirt and brown knee-breeches. He was older than she remembered him in the story, with specks of grey hair resting on his brown hair. He looked at her oddly, as if she was lost.

"Can I help you?" the man asked, confused.

"You're Frodo Baggins?" the girl asked him, curious.

"Yes," Frodo answered, staring at her now. "What do you want?"

"I'm Bailey. I'm your daughter!" Bailey introduced herself, all smiles.

"No!" Frodo nearly shut the door, until Bailey pushed it back.

"Yes, I am," Bailey said at once, determined. "Come on! Henry's family needs you, as does your own family."

Frodo looked at her in confusion. What was she asking him to do?

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Episode VII: A New Story

**Episode VII:**

 **A New Story**

 _X-X-X_

 _Once upon a time._

 _Storybrooke was living in a time of peace. Everyone got their happily endings. And yet, it wasn't enough for one hobbit, looking to start a new adventure._

 _This is how it happened…._

 _X-X-X_

Outside Frodo Baggins' House – Storybrooke, Maine, Years Ago

Frodo walked outside his house, breathing in the fresh air. He was getting older and hadn't gotten any grey hairs yet, but he could feel time wasting away. He looked at his best friend Samwise Gamgee, who waved to him out on the sidewalk. Frodo grinned, admiring his friend for sticking up for him after all these years.

At last, Frodo climbed down the stone steps, greeting his friend and companion with a warm hug and a friendly smile. "Sam, it's so good to see you."

"And you, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, curtly. He asked as they walked down the sidewalk, "Are you sure you won't stay? What about Miss Mindy? I'm sure she must be very worried about you."

"To be honest, Sam, Mindy and I are just friends now." Frodo hated to say that, but he knew it needed to be said. "After our adventures in Storybrooke, Mindy wanted her own adventures, be it in any realm she chose. I begged to come with her, pleaded even, but she knew it was time to do her own wanderings, meeting new and familiar faces." He nodded. "It was for the best. I'm going to miss her."

"But?" Sam asked, curious. "It isn't enough?"

"No, Sam. It isn't." Frodo said with a sigh. "Sauron may be wandering off to distant realms, too. I don't know. The last Manwë's heard from him, Sauron broke out of his prison. He's still out there. I may be cured, but I need to go and find him. I need a new adventure. My journey has only just begun."

"Then let me go with you!" Sam said, encouraging him.

"Sam, Henry checked the Sorcerer's Mansion, before he left Storybrooke. I went with him and uncovered many different versions of our stories, of other stories. We have every chance of begin a new quest if we want. I'm taking my quest now. Wish me luck. Come and find me, if you want." Frodo approached a motorbike and mounted it. He put on a blue helmet, strapping it on, before pulling out an iridescent bean and tossing it in the air. The bean landed on the street, forming a spinning portal. He looked at Sam one last time, as Sam wished him luck, before starting the engine and driving through the portal.

~o~

Another Realm, Years Later

Frodo sped through the forest on his motorbike. He was donned in a brown tunic with a white dress shirt underneath, as well as brown knee-breeches. Grey hairs started sprouting on his curly brown hair. They weren't that many. Only one or two appeared, but it showed he was aging a little in this new realm. So far, there hadn't been anyone to stand in his way. Hopefully, he wouldn't run into anyone familiar.

How could he? He was in a new realm, searching for that next great adventure. He hadn't found it yet, but maybe someday, that adventure would belong to him! He just didn't count on skidding to a halt, seeing a damsel, wearing a pink, flowing dress, lying on the grassy ground, unconscious and with hair as chestnut as the acorns surrounding her.

Frodo had an inkling who she was from the signpost, which read: "Here Lies Princess Eilonwy" with a message scrawled underneath it: _**Shh! The Princess Must Not Be Disturbed – By Order of the King**_.

"Eilonwy?" Frodo asked, stunned.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Princess Eilonwy is from Disney's animated film "The Black Cauldron". For the purposes of this story, Eilonwy's appearance is different from her Disney counterpart.


	3. 1: Hyperion Heights

**Chapter One:**

 **Hyperion Heights**

Character Meet and Greet Building – Seattle, Present Day

Frodo sat on the long bench, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't believe how many people wanted his autograph and how many wanted their picture taken with him. Did they think he was fictional? Is that why they behaved in this manner? Then again, he looked at his fellow cast members and knew that no one would believe his story.

All he could remember from his past was being at Aragorn's coronation. Other than that, everything was blank, except for what he read in J.R.R. Tolkien's book trilogy, _The Lord of the Rings_. Still, he would do it for the kids, if that's all it took for them to have their moment of glory with him. He looked at his co-workers, dressed as Aragorn and Legolas. All they ever spoke of was lines from the movies. Frodo shook his head, wondering if there was more to his story than just the books. He sighed, realizing it was a lost cause.

He stood up when a few kids arrived, wanting to speak to him and get his autograph. It was just the life of a character.

.

He signed the last autograph for the day and waved to the kids leaving the building. It was time to pack up. He wanted to at least make some friends, but no one wanted to talk to him. Instead, the guy who dressed up as Aragorn laughed at him, as did the man who dressed up as Legolas. Frodo ignored them, realizing they weren't very nice and left the building.

There was his new blue Honda, waiting for him outside. He stepped into the car, watched for other cars, checking to make sure no one was around, and drove out of the parking lot. Just another sour day.

-x-

Frodo's Apartment – Seattle, Present Day

Frodo arrived at his apartment minutes ago. He pulled out his laptop, staring at the blank document. Oh, if only he had the opportunity to become an author. That way, he could tell his story the way he wanted to tell it. But sadly, he remembered that no one would believe him. So, why would they when he told his story? If they only saw him as a real person and not just a fictional character, then maybe they would go easy on him. No! Instead, they would never take him seriously. They'd laugh, just like his co-workers laughed at him.

He sighed. It was hopeless.

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

Frodo looked up, moving away from the laptop to see who was at the door. He opened it, finding a brunette-haired nine-year-old girl staring up at him, claiming she was his daughter. But was she? He wasn't sure about it but attempted to shoo her away again.

It didn't work. The girl named Bailey entered his apartment without his permission. Great.

"I'm telling you. I don't have a daughter! I don't have a wife!" Frodo said, closing the door. "I'm single! I'm alone." He shrugged. "It's just me working at the character meet and greet, where all the Lord of the Rings characters go." He admitted with a sigh. "I know this isn't the life you'd wanted me to find, but what more can I do?"

"You have a family," Bailey said, curtly. "Someone who cares about you. My mom!" She smiled at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Frodo said, serious. "My family is Bilbo and he's not here in Seattle." He smirked. "I don't know where I learned how to drive."

"It's the curse!" Bailey intruded. "The curse that brought you and most people to my neighborhood Hyperion Heights. It's not far from here! Please, you've got to come with me, see that I'm right!"

"Look, even if I am your father, I don't know who your mother is," Frodo said, calmly.

"Eilonwy," Bailey smiled again with confidence.

"All right. You need to go home," Frodo said, grabbing his keys.

"And you're coming with me," Bailey told him, cheekily.

"You're serious?" Frodo asked, seeing that she was. "You are serious." He gave in. "Alright. Let's go to Hyperion Heights." He walked towards the door, watching Bailey follow him with candor. Oh, what was he getting himself into?

~o~

Another Realm, Years Ago

"Eilonwy!" Frodo rushed up to the princess in the pink dress. Was she breathing? Was she awake? Maybe she hit her head. "Eilonwy, please wake up!" He held her hand, checking her pulse. She was breathing. She was waking up!

"Yah!" Eilonwy smacked him over the head with something hard.

Colors danced across the hobbit man's vision. He was slipping away. Everything went dark moments later.

-x-

Frodo awoke, lying on a warm bed. Where was he? His head throbbed. He looked up, seeing the curved wooden walls, as well as portraits of the same woman, the same Eilonwy he saw out by the road, with her hunting trophies. What story did he head into? He looked up at the sound of a blade being polished. There was Eilonwy, dressed in hunter's garb. The pink dress rested on a chair, covered in dirt.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, cautious. "The last thing I remember, you were in the woods. You looked like you needed help."

"Shh!" Eilonwy shushed him. "Be still. I won't hurt you unless you make me do so."

"But you're Eilonwy, the Princess!" Frodo spoke up, managing to sit up. "You're an enchantress, the last I can remember!"

"I lost those powers ages ago," Eilonwy said, devoid of emotion. "Now, I spend my days hunting to survive. My kingdom is in ruins and it's all my fault."

"I'm sorry!" Frodo stood up momentarily, stunned when the woman before him pressed her dagger at his throat. "I really am, but that doesn't give you the right to attack me like this or take me prisoner."

"What are you doing out here?" Eilonwy asked, curtly. "Someone might take advantage of you if you're not careful."

"I'm guessing you're the one who will do that?" Frodo asked, warningly.

"Who are you?" Eilonwy asked, cautious this time.

"I'm Frodo Baggins, the Ring-bearer and the hero who fought in the Final Battle," Frodo said, introducing himself. "You must have heard of me."

"I have, but there's a different version of you in this realm. Not exactly a hunter or a Ring-bearer, but still capable of taking care of himself. He jumped ship years and no one's seen him since," Eilonwy moved her dagger away from his throat, sheathing it. "Forgive me. I can't imagine a hobbit wandering the woods alone. Afraid that someone will take advantage of you?" Frodo fell back on the bed, watching her creep up on him. He was amazed she didn't killed him. She smiled again, moving away from him at last. "Nah! I don't think I will. You're too kind." She stepped out of her home, telling him quickly, "You'll find everything you need in the next room. Good luck. You'll need it here."

Frodo stared stunned at her. He hadn't expected this from anyone including her. He whistled, wondering what adventure he stepped into.

~o~

Hyperion Heights – Seattle, Present Day

Frodo drove past the troll statue. He hadn't expected to see it, let alone its watchful eye. Where was he supposed to go? He looked at Bailey, who was busy eating a Snickers candy bar.

"How much further is it? Where does your mom work? Maybe we can find her here," Frodo told Bailey, calmly.

"She works at Roni's, but often stops by Gardner's. It's next door," Bailey said, as Frodo stopped his car in front of two buildings, with signs that read **Roni's** and **Gardner's Landscaping Service**. Frodo stared, shocked when Bailey stepped out of the vehicle and ran directly into the bar.

"Bailey!" Frodo called, surprised to see a brunette-haired woman come out of the bar, hugging Bailey. The two girls waved him, smiling. He waved back, hoping this was the end of his route. He jumped upon seeing the same brunette-haired woman knock on the window. He rolled the window down, stunned to see her smiling at him like this. "Hullo?" He asked, curiously, "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm Clarice." The woman introduced herself, kindly. "Thank you for finding my daughter. Bailey has been a lot of trouble. I work at Roni's! Why don't you come in?"

"Well, actually, I think I'll stop by Gardner's first and see what's in there," Frodo said, putting his car on park and shutting off the engine.

"Well, thank you for saving her," Clarice said, taking her daughter into the bar.

Frodo shook his head. "Of course." He smacked the top of his car wheel with his hand. This was the last thing he wanted. Well, he better head into Gardner's and see what was going on in there.

-x-

Gardner's Landscaping – Hyperion Heights, Present Day

The first scent Frodo picked up was flowers and herbs. The way all the vines, pots, and plants were set up, Frodo nearly thought he was walking into a garden. He made his way towards the front desk, finding a curly, brown-haired man wearing an apron, a pair of grey pants, and a black, long-sleeved shirt.

"Sir, you wouldn't be Gardner's?" Frodo asked, bluntly.

"I must be." The man faced Frodo now with a warm smile. For a moment, Frodo thought he was talking to the hobbit Samwise Gamgee, even though this was a living man. "Yes, I'm Gardner. What landscaping service do you need?"


	4. 2: Life of a Cosplayer

**Chapter Two:**

 **Life of a Cosplayer**

Gardner's Landscaping – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Gardner washed his hands in the nearby sink, all while speaking to Frodo. "So, you've come because of Miss Clarice's daughter? That's interesting." He asked, out of curiosity. "So, what's your story?" He turned off the faucet and dried his hands, facing Frodo now. "You don't seem to be in Seattle without reason."

"I work at the character meet and greet building. It's not that far away from Hyperion Heights," Frodo said, casually.

"Oh, that's right!" Gardner understood. "You're that hobbit who apparently has those hairy feet and who everyone around here thinks you're insane. It's no wonder you work at a place where characters thrive. I wouldn't blame you."

"You think I'm insane for believing that I come from Middle-earth?" Frodo asked, hurt.

"Well, there's not a lot of us who believe that characters exist." Gardner shrugged. "I mean, we read stories and fall in love with our favorite characters. Sadly, no one wants to believe in fairy tales, but we move on to the real world where real problems occur. It's not what you'd like to call a happy ending." He admitted, bluntly, "Of course, Victoria Belfrey's buying up property. I've kicked her out of my facility more than once because people need plants and growing things. It'd be a shame if she ever got her hands on this building."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I can do," Frodo said, curious.

"Oh, you don't have to do anything!" Gardner told him, standing behind the desk. "Of course, who would want to believe someone who is a character, right?"

"Right," Frodo said, half believing those words.

~o~

Another Realm, Years Ago

Frodo climbed out of the log house. Luckily, he found a dagger hanging on a peg. He grabbed it, hoping to settle the score with Eilonwy, show her that he was the hero. There she was over by a stream! He ran towards her, wrapped an arm around her, and pressed the dagger to her throat as a warning.

"Do you honestly think you can take advantage of me?" Frodo asked in her ear. "I won't be taken advantage of by no one, not even you. You're not a hunter. You're running away."

"How did you know that?" There was fear in Eilonwy's eyes. Frodo had her. "I wouldn't be running away if it weren't for Lady Tremaine and her daughter Drizella. They're after my property. Soon there won't be anything left. Why do you care? Kill me! I have nothing to gain."

"Ah. So, it's a bidding war then?" Frodo asked, holding her tightly. "I'll let you go if you swear not to hurt me or take advantage of me again."

"You know I can't make promises. This is not your realm. Bad things will happen to you," Eilonwy threatened, weakly.

"As far as I can see, nothing bad has happened yet," Frodo said, cunningly. "I was a dark lord once. So, I know what evil looks like."

"Well, maybe you know everything, except for this!" She stomped on his foot, forcing him to wince in pain. Frodo dropped the dagger but quickly grabbed her again. The two collapsed on the ground, each fighting to gain control of the other. At last, just as Eilonwy grabbed a stick, Frodo grabbed the dagger. Both weren't afraid to use their weapons… but maybe Frodo could learn humility. "Put that dagger down!"

"Promise you won't hurt me again!" Frodo told her, defensively.

"Why should I trust you?" Eilonwy asked, afraid.

"Because I may be your only chance to save your kingdom," Frodo said, unsure what would happen. Of course, he already saved Middle-earth. Why not save another kingdom?

Eilonwy dropped her stick, watching Frodo lower his weapon. She looked at him in curiosity, "You are a strange hobbit. I like that."

Frodo grinned. "I like it, too. Let's go. We'll take the motorcycle to your kingdom. Where is it?"

"It's not far. It's here," Eilonwy stood up, approaching some vines and pulling them back, revealing the motorbike and a dirt road heading towards a nearby kingdom. "My kingdom is right there. It's not far."

"Come on. I think it's time we saw your kingdom for once." Frodo said, mounting his bike.

"Wait. How do I know I can trust you?" Eilonwy asked, suspicious.

"You'll just have to. Now come on, before it gets late," Frodo said, watching Eilonwy mount the bike, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hold on!" He started the engine up, squeezed the handles, and drove off, hoping to find his adventure yet.

~o~

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo entered the bar, finding it brightly lit and with dark painted walls. There, standing behind the bar was a curly-haired woman wearing a leather jacket, a white shirt, and blue jeans. The woman sitting in front of the bar table had olive skin and wore a blue T-shirt, as well as a pair of blue jeans. The man sitting next to her was lighter skinned and was donned in a grey long-sleeved shirt and dark pants. Frodo stopped, wondering if this was a bad time.

"Oh! We have guests!" The curly-haired woman said, gesturing for the hobbit man to sit at the bar with the couple. "Come on. The bar is open at midnight."

"You're Roni?" Frodo asked, approaching the bar table.

"That's right. What can I get you?" Roni said, pleased.

"You're Frodo Baggins?" the man asked, intrigued.

"That's right," Frodo repeated Roni's words, also pleased. "You've heard of me."

"Everyone's heard of the famous Ring-bearer. The cosplayer who plays Frodo in that meet and greet shop," the man said, smiling. "I'm Henry Mills."

"Right. I should have known," Frodo said, hurt again.

"A cosplayer?" the olive-skinned woman asked, interested. She faced Frodo, curious. "That's fascinating!" She added out of seriousness, "However, some of us prefer the real world."

"Well then, I'm sorry to disappoint you, miss…"

"Jacinda," the olive-skinned woman introduced herself. She shook his hand, grateful to see him. "If you'll excuse me." She turned to Henry, speaking with him again. Frodo was stunned. Didn't anyone want to talk to him?

"Hey," Roni got the hobbit man's attention, "don't be glum. I'm sure there are plenty of other conversations you can have around here. I'm sure people will be interested to hear your stories."

"I wish," Frodo said, thanking her for the drink and sipping it down. He shook his head. "I never should have come."

"Well, if you're interested in working here, don't be shy! Just ask," Roni suggested. She paused, refilling his drink. "What do you say?" She smiled, hopeful.

Frodo smiled, dowsing the second drink. "You are very kind, but I think I'll call it a day and head for home." He stood up, heading towards the door. He had enough of being treated like an outsider for one day.

~o~

Another Realm, Years Ago

Frodo and Eilonwy stopped in front of the gate. The castle looked fine, but also in ruins. A loud crash resounded. Frodo jumped at the sight of a fireball land in the middle of the courtyard. Oh no!

"We have to go in there!" Frodo brandished his sword, ready to strike. He was stopped by Eilonwy.

"No!" She pulled him over to a nearby bush. "If we go in there now, there'll be guards looming over us, taking us as prisoners. I ran away to save my people. I cannot risk that now." She tried to stand up, but Frodo stopped her.

"Hey, it's okay," he said, kindly. "We may have gotten along on the wrong foot at first, but that hasn't stopped me from wanting to help you. If we do this, we do it together."

"So, you're helping me?" Eilonwy asked, pleased.

Frodo nodded. "I am." He smiled at her. "Come on. Let's go!"

"Watch my back!" the princess said, darting towards the gate again.

Frodo nearly stood up when he was clobbered over the head by something hard. Again. He fell into unconsciousness, waking up hours later to find his arm shackled against a wood wall. He looked out the bars, realizing he was inside a wagon, about ready to drive off. His gaze met that of a blonde-haired woman wearing a cloak and dressed in a red gown. She gave him a knowing expression.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Frodo asked, failing to get the shackle off his arm.

"I'm Alice and I've come to collect the bounty on your head," Alice said, grinning at him. "Welcome to Eilonwy's kingdom."

~o~

The Well – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Bailey looked into the well in vain. She was hoping to get her wish. She looked up at her mother, hoping against hope that her wish would come true. She looked back when a blue Honda arrived. Frodo Baggins stepped out of the car, greeting them on cue.

"Look Frodo, if this is about today, I promise you nothing happened!" Clarice said, curtly.

"I'd like to speak with your daughter. Please. I won't be long," Frodo suggested, kindly.

"Five minutes," Clarice walked away, giving Frodo and Bailey the chance to talk.

"You are my father. Admit it!" Bailey said in recognition. Frodo gave no response, leaving the girl bewildered. "Come on! You remember something from today, right? You would be able to write the first sentence of your new story. Everything would work out okay!"

"Bailey, I'm not your father!" Frodo told her, bluntly. "I'm sure your father is around here somewhere. It's just not me!"

"But it is you! You have to understand!" Bailey said, saddened.

"Bailey, I am _not_ your father," Frodo said, point blank. "These people treat me like an outsider, like I'm crazy. I know my past. Everything after Aragorn's coronation is blank. I don't know what happened afterwards. I'm not sure why I know my past when others think me crazy. I can't keep living like this! Like I don't exist." He said, speaking bravely to her, "I'm sorry. You'll have to find your father somewhere else." He towards his car, stopping when Bailey spoke to him again.

"But you must believe in something. I have faith in you! If not for me, then do it for yourself." Bailey said, giving him encouragement. "Because if you don't believe, then who will? Henry needs you, and so do I. You must believe! You've got to believe!"

Frodo wanted to look back at her. A hint of hope lurked inside his heart. Oh, if only he didn't walk away. Maybe things would have been different. Maybe he would still be called an outsider. However, he did walk away, stepping into his car and driving off, back to his apartment, to think things over.

~o~

Another Realm, Years Ago

Frodo tried to free himself from his shackle. He failed again. There was no chance he could break free and leave this cell. What was he to do?

"I'm afraid you'll be here for a long time," Alice told him, sharply.

"You… you're Alice in Wonderland?" Frodo asked, hoping he could talk some sense into her.

"Wonderland and a whole bunch of other worlds!" Alice said, annoyed. "It must be nice being pinned to one world. You know something about that, don'tcha Frodo Baggins?"

"Listen, let me go! I'm sure we can talk this through!" Frodo pleaded.

"Nuh uh. I'm afraid not," Alice said, firmly. "You see, there's a bounty on your head. The King's orders, but I'm afraid he was attacked recently. So, we can't hand you over to him. Eilonwy's done a good job making sure that you don't leave. Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"We only just met," Frodo said, warily.

"Well then, I say you're in big trouble because if the King don't pay someone, then I'm afraid that head's going to have to stay a little while longer," Alice said, toying with him.

"Just let me go. Please?" Frodo asked, preferring to keep his head. "What does this have to do with you?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that." Alice looked over at the driver, instructing him, "Take him away!" She talked to Frodo for a bit, as the wagon rolled on. "I'll see you later! I hope we meet again!"

"Wait. Don't do this! Let me go!" Frodo cried, hoping Alice would seek reason. Sadly, she didn't. Now, what could he do? He was in a tight pickle now. "Sam. Sam, where are you? Rosie? Merry, Pippin? Somebody! Help me! Please?"

~o~

Frodo's Apartment – Seattle, Present Day

Frodo sighed, glad to be back in his apartment. There was a bedroom in the next room with fluffed up white covers, draped over a queen-sized bed. His bed and bedroom. There was also his living room and kitchen standing right across from each other. His computer desk sat in the middle of the wall, where he could get a breeze from the nearby window.

Frodo sat down in front of the computer desk, opening his laptop again, with its grey and blue surface. There was the blank document, staring him right in the face. Frodo sighed, wondering what to write. He thought over what Bailey said. He knew he was real. So, why try to cope with the fact that this was the only world in existence? Not according to his story!

At last, he knew what he wanted to say, his belief starting to spark inside his heart. The words he typed in were these:

Once upon a time.

Unknowingly, he typed in the exact same phrase that Henry Mills wrote on his laptop that very night.


	5. 3: Former Flames Re-Ignited

**Chapter Three:**

 **Former Flames Re-Ignited**

Frodo Baggins' House – Storybrooke, Years Ago

Frodo sat at the dining room table next to Mindy, eating their food in silence. He smiled at her, moving a lock of brown hair behind her ear. Oh, he wanted to talk to her, spend some time with her. It was all they really had.

"Frodo," Mindy announced, startling him, "I want to explore other worlds. Storybrooke is fine, and I know you brought me back, but I want to see more realms. Explore. Do something!"

"We can do it together," Frodo said with a smile.

"When?" Mindy asked, curtly. "We don't get out much these days. Everyone's getting their happy endings. I just feel the need to have adventures. You know what I mean?" She tapped on a wand, resting on the table.

Frodo stared in confusion. "You want to leave right now? Can't it wait until morning?" He stood up, right as she did, startling them both. "I thought you wanted to settle down."

"I'm not ready to settle down," Mindy said, breathing heavily. "Please. Let me go. We'll do better with this by ourselves." She said, aching, "Please Frodo. Get a life. Something. It's what you want to do."

"But not without you," he said, clasping her arm. "Please, don't leave. Or else take me with you."

"Did you want to come?" she asked, curious.

"No. Not really. Storybrooke is great. Why not stay?" he asked, curtly.

"I have to go," she moved around him, heading straight for the entrance hall. She looked back at him, hurt, "Find me when you're ready to talk. I'll be waiting. Always."

"You're in my heart, too. I promise. I will find you," he said, just as Mindy opened a portal. He added, joining her, "If I break my promise, live out your life. But I'll be with you in here." He pressed his hand against her chest. "Just don't forget everything we've done together."

"Good luck, Frodo," Mindy said, kissing him on the cheek. Frodo leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It was hard, but when they finally let go, Mindy took off through the portal.

Frodo was devastated.

-x-

Another Realm, Years Later

"Help," Frodo said weakly.

Thoughts of Eilonwy drifted through his mind. He wanted to get to know her. So, why didn't his heart want to? Was it something he missed? He knew he hadn't thought of anyone else for a long time. Maybe his heart forgot.

But what did happen since Storybrooke? A lot of bad things. And now, this! Trapped in a cell that he couldn't escape from. Maybe if he called upon his memories, then he'd know who he was thinking about.

"Mindy," Something sparked in Frodo's heart. Was she close? How near was she? He looked around but could find no one. Perhaps he dreamt up the name.

 _Clang!_

Frodo looked at the cage door. No! It couldn't be. There was a huntress busting down the lock. At last, the lock broke and the huntress pulled back her hood. Frodo was stunned. "Mindy? Is that you?"

It was, looking rugged and able to take care of herself. "Hello, Frodo. It's been too long." She smirked. "I thought you could use some help."

"Thank you," Frodo said, surprised that his ex-girlfriend could pick locks. "Where did you go after Storybrooke? I thought I lost you."

"I went on my own until I was kidnapped by bandits. That was a while ago. I started to miss home. Miss you," Mindy explained, unshackling him. "I tried getting back to Storybrooke, but all the passages out of this realm were guarded. Every time I wanted to go back, something got in the way. I poorly learned how to survive, but it wasn't enough. Otherwise, I've had no luck getting back home." She asked once they were free of the wagon, "What about you? Did you… move on?"

"I met Eilonwy," Frodo said, smiling.

"Oh," Mindy said with a sigh. "So, you like her."

"She's fascinating, but," he sighed, too, "it's not the same. Not like what we had." He admitted, bluntly, "And so far, I've had a lot of trouble, too. Eilonwy tried to kill me, I ended up caught by Alice, and thrown in this prison." He pointed to the wagon. He admitted, "After you left, everything wasn't the same. I went on this adventure to find something or someone. I couldn't believe I forgot you, but my heart didn't."

"Sometimes it's wise to follow the heart," Mindy suggested, "that way, we don't run into bad situations." She was hesitant. "I'm sorry. We've been apart for so long, I've forgotten how to hug."

"Do you want to walk?" Frodo asked, curious.

"We'll be walking anyway or riding," Mindy pointed out.

"Right. Let's go," Frodo said, leading the way through the forest.

~o~

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo entered Roni's with high hopes. At last, he found Clarice and Bailey, sitting over by a booth. He approached them, hoping he could talk to them.

"Bailey, Clarice, I wanted to apologize for yesterday," Frodo said, hopeful.

"No!" Clarice shook her head. "You said exactly what you needed to say." She admitted, bluntly. "No child should believe in fairy tales. They shouldn't think they're your father, since you are a character," She shrugged. "I mean, what's the point?"

"I was just trying to apologize. That's all," Frodo said, concerned.

"I don't need to hear this." She stood up, telling Bailey, "Come on, Bailey. We've had enough trouble for one day."

Frodo stopped Bailey before she walked away. "Bailey, whatever you believe, we'll figure it out."

"You know my mom is Eilonwy, right?" Bailey said with a smirk.

"Right," Frodo felt like that wasn't right. He watched the girl leave, wondering if there was more to this tale than what was said. He approached the bar table, ordering a drink. However, he didn't expect Roni to speak to him again.

"You look glum," Roni said, curious. "Something on your mind? Because let me tell you, that Clarice does nothing but stick to the truth. She's always hotheaded. Give her a chance."

"I don't know. It's just… whenever I'm around her, something doesn't feel right," Frodo admitted. "Like I'm supposed to be with someone else." He smirked, "Does that sound odd?"

"Well, if you're desperate to be with someone, why not give it a shot?" Roni asked, optimistic.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything good," Frodo admitted, sipping his drink.

~o~

Another Realm, Years Ago

Frodo followed Mindy towards the field of the blue hibiscus flowers. There was a spinning portal, from it came three familiar hobbit men. Samwise Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, and Pippin Took. Pippin was the only hobbit with golden hair, while the others had brown hair. Frodo greeted them all with a hug.

"Frodo, you've gotten older," Merry smiled, pleased.

"Yes!" Gimli the auburn-haired dwarf also came out of the portal. "Pleased to see that we're all here." He waved to the huntress. "It's nice to see you again. It's been too long!"

"Wait." Sam stood in-between Frodo and Mindy. "You've got some nerve coming back! Do you know what Frodo's been through? He doesn't need you!"

"Sam, stop!" Frodo ached in pain, feeling his chest.

"Sam, you don't know what you're saying!" Mindy ached, too. She told Sam and the others, "I wanted to come back. Really. I couldn't find my way. I shouldn't have left without Frodo. I know that now! It was mistake. This is what happens when I don't think straight, don't think about other people."

"Well, you left us all for your own solo adventures. I trust it went well," Sam said, shrewdly.

"It went poorly," Mindy said, sad and truthful. "I spent my days running from bandits and soldiers. Frankly, I don't think I learned much from here, except that I abandoned everyone I know and love." She admitted, smiling, "It was wrong of me to do that." She admitted last, "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say, except… I'm still in love with Frodo. I haven't forgotten him. I just hope he hasn't forgotten me."

"Life hasn't been the same without you either." Frodo said, admitting honestly to her. He said, ready to take her back, "I hope, as long as you take me with you next time, we can have more adventures together. Life doesn't stop once we've settled down. I hope you know that because I still want you, too." He opened his arms, stunned to see her approach him so hesitantly, before rushing towards him, embracing him, too. He grinned, tenderly, "I love you, too, Mindy."

They stayed like that for a while, until Gimli, Sam, Merry, and Pippin huddled around the couple in a group hug. Frodo sighed, glad the gang was back together.

-x-

The group set up camp next to the blue hibiscus flowers. They didn't make a campfire, for fear of bandits spotting them. It crossed Frodo's mind on how he remembered Mindy and that he was still in love with her. What did Regina do to him? Oh wait. He remembered. She put a lock on his heart, but not without a loophole.

" _I know you said you wanted to forget about her," Regina suggested, "Don't worry. That's not how true love works out."_

" _How does it work? Because this girl seems to be the one who always gets away from me," Frodo admitted. "Is that wrong?"_

" _Those are usually the best ones," Regina said with a smirk. She instructed him, "Now, should you find yourself in a position where you want to see your true love again, simply call out her name and the lock on your heart will break. Although, the chances of true lovers being apart has disastrous consequences. Remember Snow and Charming? Remember how horrible their time apart was? It's the same way with everyone. As long as you open your heart to true love, then nothing will go wrong." She winked at him in hope. Somehow, Frodo understood the rules. He just didn't know what would happen afterwards._

Frodo explained the precaution he made to Mindy, hoping she would understand. The look in her eyes was enough for him to understand what she was going through. Finally, she spoke up, afraid of what she was going to say next, "It reminds me of everyone who tried to take away the things I love. It wasn't just us. It seemed like they wanted me to learn that I couldn't have everything I wanted, needed. That I was supposed to be bound to one world for the rest of my days, when I know the opposite to be true."

"It was horrible," she said, last.

"It's what happened to me." he admitted, "I thought putting a lock on my heart would resolve everything. I was wrong. I can see that now."

"Frodo, if we're meant to be together, then why the obstacles?" She asked, curious. She remembered, speaking truthfully, "I mean, we've created obstacles, too. I'm still apologizing for what I did to you. You shouldn't have to go through that alone. I made it harder on the both of us."

"At least you found me. That's what matters," He said, holding her hand. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she rested her head against his chest. "I made a mess of everything."

"Now we can fix it. Together," Frodo said, curtly.

"Together," She repeated in understanding.


	6. 4: Awake

**Chapter Four:**

 **Awake**

Another Realm, Years Ago

"Well," Gimli lowered his telescope, telling the hobbits and the human girl, "while you enjoy your moment, I'm going to scout ahead. There's a dock nearby. I'm going to look for supplies. You all going to be good when I'm gone?"

"Yeah, sure!" Merry and Pippin said, shooing him away.

"We'll be fine," Sam said, looking at Frodo and Mindy, who sat in silence. He sighed, recognizing that same lovers' look that he showed Rosie. Maybe someday, he and Rosie would be reunited. Then all would be well.

"Well, I'll see yah!" Gimli said, charging on down the road, leaving the hobbits be.

-x-

Gimli looked around the docks in wonder. All the blues and greys gave the appeal that he was close to the sea. He sighed, wondering if he really would take to the sea life. Maybe he would be happier that way. However, his gaze met that of an elderly hobbit working at an herbal stand. Perfect! Maybe he could find some athelas leaves.

"How much for the athelas leaves?" Gimli asked the elderly hobbit.

"They're not for sale! Unless you wish to make ends meet elsewhere, I say bugger off!" The elderly hobbit said in annoyance.

"Wait. You're that hobbit Vindicus!" Gimli remembered. "The hobbit who brought Frodo and Mindy back from the Wish Realm, back to Storybrooke."

"How are they?" Vindicus asked, curious.

"They're well. Reunited and well!" Gimli said, proudly.

"Oh, that's good!" Vindicus said, throwing some powder at the dwarf. Gimli coughed, unsure what that mysterious scent was.

"What did you… do?" the auburn-haired dwarf collapsed, unconscious in seconds. Vindicus smirked, pleased with his attempt as he hoisted Gimli onto a wagon and covered him up, next to an unconscious pirate wearing black leather.

"Well, I can't let you two wander off in search of me and Wish Hook, now can I?" the elderly hobbit said, waving his hand in front of him, transforming into the dwarf Gimli. "It was nice knowing you. Now, I have unfinished business to attend to." He ran off without another word, hoping to find that special someone.

~o~

Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Midday. Frodo wandered around the neighborhood, curious about what he would discover. Already, no one wanted to talk to him. Bizarre! Most of the time, people would laugh or want to have their pictures taken with him. Maybe he was enjoying the spotlight a bit much. Perhaps it was best to pack up and head somewhere else. Someplace that accepted him and his past. He just didn't know where to start looking for it.

"Oh!" He bumped into an elderly man, wearing a long blue trench coat. "I'm sorry! Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive! Excuse me!" The elderly man ran into Roni's, determined.

Frodo stared at the sidewalk in confusion. Maybe he shouldn't press too many things… but that man was interesting. Maybe he could chat with him. In haste, Frodo returned to Roni's, determined to speak with him.

-x-

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo rushed towards the nearest booth. Yes, there was the elderly man working on a clock! He seemed to be minding his own business. Was there something wrong with him? Frodo had to know. The only way he could get answers was to ask him.

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?" Frodo reached for his arm and touched it. His vision swam with thoughts and dreams. Memories came back all at once. Memories of Storybrooke and his adventures. Finding Mindy again, reuniting with her, and eventually marrying her. Bailey being his daughter. And then that dreadful curse that brought everyone to Hyperion Heights. By the time it was over, Frodo found himself forced to sit down at the booth, directly across from the elderly man. "Vindicus, I remember everything. Where's my wife?"

"One thing at a time," Vindicus whispered to him. "I know everything, too. I cast a spell on myself before the curse struck. Should you come and look for me, the moment you touched my arm, I knew you would remember everything."

"The whole time I spent with Clarice… that was a lie?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"Calm down. Your cursed self wanted Clarice. This is true, but your real wife is here in Hyperion Heights. She will come when she is called for, if you remember how to call her," Vindicus said, curtly.

"Eilonwy is fine, but she's not my real love," Frodo said, shaking his head. "I need to find Mindy."

"Ah! But you see, that's where the curse comes into effect." Vindicus stopped the hobbit man from moving. "If you want to see your wife again, more things must happen for you two to be together. More people need to wake up. Only then, will you remember her. You're one of the first to be woken up."

"Thank you, Vindicus. We'll speak again," Frodo said, leaving Roni's.

"I'm sure we will," Vindicus said, sipping his drink.

~o~

Another Realm, Years Ago

Vindicus-Gimli knocked on the door to Eilonwy's room. He smiled at her, as she approached him, kissing him affectionately.

"I knew you'd come!" Eilonwy said, staring at him in wonder.

"Did you think I'd abandon my wife?" Vindicus-Gimli said, waving his hand to show himself as the elderly hobbit she once knew.

"It's been a long time, Taran," Eilonwy said, shaking her head. "I had to lie to that hobbit, Frodo Baggins. Actually, I didn't tell him about you playing the role of Vindicus, the crazed hobbit. It didn't help that you learned magic."

"Now, is that any way to treat me?" Taran waved his hand again, revealing a brown-haired younger man wearing brown robes. "I quite enjoyed playing Vindicus in the Wish Realm. Wouldn't you say?"

"Impressive," Eilonwy said, unimpressed. "But we still have the Baggins-Mindy problem. Those two reconnecting spells disaster for us. I didn't make things harder for that girl without reason. If those two ever reconciled, you know what would happen to us. And if I'm to survive a curse, then I must do whatever it takes to make sure those two never meet again in the Land Without Magic. Do you understand?"

"It seems our tale is a lot darker than they presumed," Taran said with a smirk. "I helped them get back to Storybrooke. And if our paths don't align, then I'll gladly take them out of this world."

"I don't need you to take them anywhere. Just make sure they never leave this realm alive. Or else I'll do it myself," Eilonwy said, strictly.

"As you wish, my queen," Taran said, snapping his fingers and disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Things are going according to plan. Make no exception," Eilonwy said with a smirk.

~o~

Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Clarice walked through building where Victoria Belfrey and her daughter Ivy worked. She knew the people there and treated them with respect. But now, she had a mission to fulfill. She turned towards the elevator and punched in some numbers. The elevator doors opened, allowing her pass.

She watched the elevator doors close, waited until the elevator came to a stop and entered a secret room. There was the blonde-haired woman wearing a red dress creeping out from the shadows. This woman knew her well.

"I trust you're here for a reason," the blonde-haired woman spoke to her, coyly. "Although, I don't suppose you remember who you are. None of you do. That's why you keep me locked up. Is that right, Clarice?"

"It's Eilonwy," Clarice smirked. "Taran did his work, as we agreed. He woke up that Halfling Frodo Baggins. Now, we can continue our plans and not let his wife escape!"

"Oh, don't worry about that." The woman pulled out a snow globe, revealing a brunette-haired woman inside the crystal globe, looking around the area in fright. "I have her locked up right here. She won't escape, as long as she is under my charge. Now, Eilonwy, what did you want?"

"Information," Eilonwy said with confidence. "Where can I find Maui's fishhook?"

"Need it?" the woman asked, intrigued. "Why do you want that silly fishhook?"

"It's none of your business, Gothel!" Eilonwy told her, annoyed. She smirked. "Besides, Frodo won't get far." She left the room, realizing she wasn't getting information for today.

"Do come again, deary," Gothel told her, smiling in confidence, before looking at the snow globe again. She watched the woman in the globe stare up at her in fright. "Now, we have work to do." She stowed the snow globe away, ready for the next phase in her plan.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Taran is from Disney's animated film "The Black Cauldron". Gothel is from Disney's animated film "Tangled". Maui is from Disney's animated film "Moana".


	7. 5: Captured

**Chapter Five:**

 **Captured**

Another Realm, Years Ago

Gimli ran across the dirt road in due haste. He couldn't believe he slept all night in that wagon! Now another night was about to fade away. He needed to reach the hibiscus flowers before Frodo and the others were captured. At last! There they were, seated by the fire and eating coneys! He had to warn them.

"Gimli, where were you?" Frodo asked, standing up as the others did. "We waited for you all night and into today!"

"I know! But I had to come! Vindicus knows we're here," Gimli said, concerned.

"What do you mean?" Mindy asked, worried.

"We need to hurry, before the guards come," Gimli warned them, worried.

"Oh, it's too late for that," Eilonwy rode up to the group, along with the elderly hobbit. The hobbit waved to the group, smiling. "Well done, Taran, for setting this up so nicely."

"Taran?" Frodo asked, watching the elderly hobbit transform into a young man.

"Yes. That's me! Taran and Eilonwy, together forever," Taran said in amusement.

"You see, Taran and I are wed," Eilonwy smirked. "At least, I got you away from your muse while I could, Mindy," she said, turning to the human woman.

"You did this? You stopped those portals from opening up! That's why I couldn't get back to Frodo!" Mindy cried, understanding.

"It's a miracle what magic does. True love always has complications," Eilonwy said, pleased. She told the guards, "Take them away. I'll deal with them myself." She smirked, riding back to her castle, as the guards captured the hobbits and the dwarf.

"Well done, my queen." Taran kissed her hand.

"Yes. They'll make lovely guests in our charming abode," Eilonwy said, smirking.

~o~

Frodo's Apartment – Seattle, Present Day

Frodo searched his apartment early the next morning. The last he recalled doing something yesterday, the day after he quit his job, he just had to find it. There it was, stowed away on his bookcase! A photo album, showing his real memories with his wife, the places they'd go, and the things they saw together.

A tear shed down his face. He could feel in his heart that his wife was close. He just didn't know where she was. Oh, how was he to explain to Bailey about her real mother? Would she see that? Or would she go on thinking that Clarice – Eilonwy was her mother?

Something was going on in town. Something he had yet to uncover. He closed the photo album, but not without taking a picture of him, his wife, and his daughter, stowing it away in his shirt pocket. He walked out of his apartment, determined to ask Vindicus some more questions.

-x-

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle

Frodo sipped his drink while listening to Vindicus speak to him. It turned out the elderly man had a lot of things to say about this new curse, including why they weren't allowed to talk about it with the others in this town. Something didn't add up. Something that Frodo knew needed to be spoken of.

"Where's my wife?" Frodo asked, serious. "You haven't said anything about her."

"Oh," Vindicus shrugged, "she'll be around." He smiled. "Look, between you and me, I'm sure you'll find her. Don't worry."

"I'm worried," Frodo murmured, concerned. "You told me you had information about her. Now, you haven't told me a thing. You helped Mindy and I get back to Storybrooke once. Please, do this again."

"Look, that is a very serious matter that should be discussed elsewhere," Vindicus said, serious.

"Is something wrong?" Clarice's voice broke through Frodo's train of thought. He looked up at her, smiling, wondering if she was awake and knew what he was talking about. Instead, she turned to Vindicus and asked him, politely, "Vindicus, why don't you do everyone a favor and leave? Bailey wants to see you."

"Yes, of course, my lady." Vindicus turned to Frodo, smiling. "Good luck with your search."

"Right." Frodo waited until after the elderly man left and Clarice joined him, before asking her, "I know this sounds crazy, but I remember everything about my past. I wasn't even in this realm when the curse was cast. What do you know about my wife, Clarice? If that's your real name."

"You have no right to accuse me," Clarice said, sharply. "Bailey deserves someone who will take care of her and you are not the right father for her."

"So, you think I'm her father," Frodo said, understanding.

"You and I both know that we can't have joint custody over her," Clarice told him, bluntly. "So, I suggest you leave town. Or do you want me to kick you out." She stood up, just as he did, blocking her path. "Get out of my way, Baggins! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh, does it, Eilonwy," Frodo said, sharply as well. "You're awake, aren't you? Otherwise, you wouldn't behave in this manner. How's Vindicus doing? If that's his real name, too. I suspected he was under some sort of a spell. Did you put that spell on him?"

"That is me, I am awake, and you are not allowed to see your daughter or your wife," Eilonwy told him, sharply. "Consider that your final warning." She made her way out the door without saying another word to him.

Frodo huffed. "So, it was an act." He shook his head. "I've been a fool."

"She had no right to treat you like that," Roni said, gesturing him over to the bar table. "Sit down. We can talk more about this over here." Frodo did, bringing his food and his drink over to the table. As soon as he sat down, Roni asked, out of curiosity, "So, you are married."

"Yes," Frodo said, sipping his drink.

"You don't seem cursed to me or crazy, for that matter," Roni said, noticing the change. "You seem awake."

"I am." Frodo sighed. "I'll never understand that woman. She thinks she can take away my daughter. I'll show her. Her and Vindicus." He looked towards the door, seeing no one in particular. He looked back at Roni, wondering what else was on her mind.

"Well, you have my full support," Roni said, drinking with him. "If you ever need to talk, come and look for me. I'm sure we'll make you feel welcome here."

"Thank you," Frodo said, smiling. He ate his French fries in peace. He couldn't stop thinking about Bailey. What would happen to her, now that he knew Eilonwy was awake? He couldn't imagine her fate, but he wanted to see his daughter again. Hopefully, Bailey was all right.

-x-

The Well – Hyperion Heights, Seattle

Eilonwy walked across the sidewalk, heading straight for the dig site where Victoria Belfrey wanted to build her condos. Well, if she were to keep the curse intact, ensure that Bailey was hers, what other choice did she have? She sighed, knowing what she must do.

"Victoria," Eilonwy spoke to the woman, "I trust you know me well."

"Yes, Clarice," Victoria said, unamused, "you're welcome to see me anytime you wish."

"Yes, about that," Eilonwy said, curtly. She said, serious, "We have a little problem. It involves Mr. Baggins who won't stop hanging around my daughter. I need a good reason to kick him out of town. I think you can help. I think it will benefit the both of us."

"Really?" the blonde-haired woman was unimpressed. "I have the same problem with Henry Mills meeting my granddaughter, Lucy. Maybe we can both benefit from this plan. What do you say? You help me, I help you. Deal?"

Eilonwy smiled wickedly. "Oh, it's a deal." She shook Victoria's hand, sealing the deal.


	8. 6: The Tunnel

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Six:**

 **The Tunnel**

The Dungeons, Eilonwy's Palace – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Frodo awoke in a dazed state. He found that his wrists were shackled to the wall, while his arms were spread out. He couldn't move, couldn't do anything except watch Eilonwy approach him in confidence. He looked for his companions, seeing their arms were spread out and shackled to the wall, too.

"Frodo," Eilonwy held his lower jaw in triumph. "My, my, aren't we in trouble."

"Why would you do this?" Frodo asked, coyly. "What have I done to you? What has my girlfriend done to you, to keep us apart like this? To do it again."

Eilonwy smiled. "Because I like to see you two go through complications. Taran and I had our share of complications. Didn't you know that about true love?" She inhaled, liking this moment. "It makes everything turn out better. Wouldn't you agree?" She released his jaw, watching him in glory.

"Let us go." Frodo tried to move his arms, but in vain, for he winced in pain from the shackles' tightness. "We didn't do anything! I tried to help you, remember?"

"You really think I'm daft?" Eilonwy smiled in disbelief. "You are to stay here until further notice." She turned to Taran, telling him, "Come on. We have plans to make, places to see. Leave our prisoners alone for the time being." She waited until Taran was out the door, laughing his head off, before closing and locking it.

.

Frodo sighed in despair. What a horrid turn of events! Wait. What was that punching sound and the keys being taken just outside the door? He looked on as the door opened, revealing a dark-skinned woman wearing a white dress and behind her an olive-skinned woman wearing a blue dress. Together, they released Frodo and his friends.

"You're safe!" the dark-skinned woman said with confidence.

"We're taking you to our camp," the olive-skinned woman said.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, confused.

"I'm Tiana," the dark-skinned woman introduced herself. She pointed to her friend, "This is Cinderella. We're part of the resistance, set out to stop Eilonwy and Lady Tremaine from taking over our land. Join us. We'd love to have you along."

"Thank you," Frodo said, massaging his wrists. "For saving our lives."

"You're welcome, Frodo," Tiana said, curtly. Frodo grinned, glad that something was done right.

~o~

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo raised an eyebrow, cocking his head the moment Bailey entered the bar. Tagging behind her was Gardner, who looked at the hobbit man in shock. Frodo grunted, hardly expecting to see him, after the things he said to his face.

"Bailey wanted me to come," Gardner said, curtly. "Although I don't see why. Here we are with the crazy man!"

"Thank you, Gardner. You're too kind," Frodo said, sarcastically.

"You two are best friends! I know that to be true!" Bailey cried, desperate.

Frodo whispered in her ear, "I'm awake, Bailey. I'm your father." He smirked, pleased.

"So, you know Clarice is my mom?" Bailey said, surprised.

"No." Frodo shook his head. "Your mother is not Clarice. That is the curse. Your real mother is out there. We need to find her." He grinned. "Do you want to help?"

"Sure," Bailey said, intrigued. "I'd love to meet my real mom!"

"I'm sure she'll want to see you," Frodo said with a smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Gardner asked, shocked and confused.

Frodo stared at Gardner, wondering where his best friend was hiding. Did the curse really make Gardner think that he was just crazy for knowing his past, their time spent in Middle-earth? When would he learn the truth? And when would he apologize to him for all the rude, insulting comments he said?

Frodo knew they were hurtful, but he couldn't put on this act anymore. He shook his head, returning to his meal. "You'll never understand, Sam. You probably never will."

"Excuse me. Enjoy your lunch," Gardner said, leaving the bar.

"What's his problem?" Roni asked Frodo, concerned. "He had no right to treat you like dirt. After what you told me, I'm not surprised why you don't trust him."

"He used to be my friend. Now… now, I'll never know," Frodo said, eating his meal in peace. "I just hope he comes to his senses. I want my best friend back, more than anything."

~o~

Resistance Camp – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

The Resistance Camp was made up of Tiana's soldiers. All around the hills and wide dirt roads were soldiers training against each other and targets. Throughout the camp were a series of black and yellow tents, each with their own occupants.

Frodo and Sam's tent sat in-between Mindy's tent, as well as Merry and Pippin's tent. Gimli's tent sat across from the hobbits' tent. Gimli ensured he would have the tent closest to his friends to keep an eye on them, for it seemed that Merry and Pippin might cause mischief.

Frodo came out of the tent wearing a clean set of green clothes, while Sam's wore red. To Frodo's surprise, Mindy came out of her tent wearing a red leather tunic and brown pants. Frodo stared at her in awe, wondering if she was the same woman he met all those years ago.

"You look beautiful," Frodo said, intrigued.

"Thank you," Mindy said, smiling. "I see green and red suits you both. Is it Christmas already?"

"Well," Merry came out of his tent, donned in yellow, "if you ask me, these clothes makes us look like we're going to Hogwarts."

"Yes," Pippin said, leaving his and Merry's tent sporting a set of blue clothing, "I must say, we do look colorful. What's the occasion?"

"War is the occasion," Tiana said, joining them. She no longer wore her dress, but instead was in a set of brown clothing. "Word spread that Lady Tremaine is importing magic to this realm. I fear she might do something terrible."

"And what of Eilonwy? Have you heard any news about her?" Frodo asked, curious. "It's been hours since we heard anything."

"I'm afraid that's just it. Eilonwy is guarding her castle," Tiana replied, worried. "She's bringing in geese from all over the kingdom. Word has it that she's after the goose that laid the golden eggs."

"The goose and the golden eggs exist?" Mindy asked, surprised.

Frodo smiled.

"Say," Merry said, getting Frodo's girlfriend's attention, "you've been with us since Frodo became a Dark Lord and you're still curious?"

"Hey, let Miss Mindy question all she wants," Sam said, defending Frodo's girlfriend.

"Really?" Mindy asked, stunned. "You aren't going to attack?"

"Did you think I would attack you? I'm defending you and Mr. Frodo," Sam replied. "Consider us friends."

"Thanks, Sam," Mindy said with a smile.

"Well, if we don't hurry, I fear Eilonwy could be doing something big," Tiana said, worried.

~o~

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

"So, you're not cursed anymore?" Bailey lit up in excitement. "That means we can break the curse!" She started to run, but Frodo sat her back down.

"We can't do that right now!" Frodo told her, warningly.

"But you're awake. We can break the curse," Bailey said, misunderstanding. "What?"

"It's not that simple," Frodo said, serious.

"But we're supposed to break it. Together. Remember?" his daughter asked, saddened.

Frodo waited until after Henry left the bar, before speaking to his daughter again. "Bailey, listen to me: the curse won't break for me. I tried, but I can't do this without your mother." He admitted, "The curse will only be broken by Henry, not by me. True love's kiss won't work for me. Even if I could, we'd get nowhere. I mean, people will wake up, but Henry must be the one to break this curse." He sighed, "It's that simple."

"Does this mean we can find my mother?" Bailey asked, concerned.

Frodo nodded.

"But we don't even know where to start looking for her," she said, confused. "How do we find her if we don't even know where she is?"

"That's what I'm going to find out," Frodo said, calmly. "Taran is here. I know he is. He's just covering up. I get him to talk, and then everything will be okay." He added, last, "We just need to find him, before he speaks with Eilonwy. That way, we'll know where your mother is and we can end this separation for good."

"Let's get started!" Bailey said, running out of the bar.

"I knew you would do that," Frodo said, finishing his drink, before following her.

-x-

The Well – Hyperion Heights, Seattle

"Bailey, wait!" Frodo ran after his daughter, straight to the garden where the stone well stood. He stopped, surprised to see Henry and the olive-skinned girl, Lucy Mills, trek into a tunnel. And there was Bailey, waving him over. Frodo ran up to her, curious on what she discovered.

"Look! It's the same well that Henry used when he convinced Archie to enter the mines," Bailey pointed out.

"Last time that happened, I didn't go into the mines. I don't know what you'll find down there, but – Bailey! Bailey, wait! Bailey!" Frodo ran after her, straight into the tunnel. The last thing he hoped was that he wouldn't end up stuck down there. Forever.

-x-

The Tunnel – Hyperion Heights, Seattle

Frodo pulled out a mini-flashlight. Moments after he was in the tunnel, he clicked the flashlight on. So far, he couldn't see anything, but then he didn't see his daughter either.

"Oh, where are you?" Frodo asked, following the tunnel. He stopped upon seeing Henry and Lucy. He tried to speak to them but he couldn't. One: because Henry didn't remember, except for calling him a cosplayer, which he wasn't anymore! Two: because he might screw up things between Henry and Lucy. He snuck past them, finding Bailey a little further on. "Bailey! Bailey, what are you doing here? It's dangerous."

"This tunnel won't collapse, will it?" Bailey asked, curious. "I didn't think so. Otherwise, how could it last?"

"Look, we're not going to find anything about your mother down here. We're not!" Frodo said, cautious.

"Now, you're sounding like your cursed self," Bailey said, saddened.

"Look, I'm just trying to be responsible," Frodo said, serious.

"You used to take risks. What happened?" She said, telling him, bluntly, "Be the hobbit I know you are. Frodo Baggins takes risks. His cursed selves don't do that."

"You're right," Frodo said, willing to take that bet. "I'm not sure what we'll find down here."

"Come on. It's this way!" Bailey said, running off at top speed.

Frodo raised his eyebrows. "So much for going back to the surface." He followed her, unsure where they were going or what they were doing, but if it led him back to his wife, then they might be successful. He just hoped Clarice didn't find them first.

~o~

Resistance Camp – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Frodo made his way towards the meeting area. He didn't want to be late, but then, what else could he expect? He found his friends over by a table, where Tiana pulled out a map, showing them Eilonwy's castle. It looked huge. How were they supposed to get through there unseen?

"I'm giving you some men," Tiana said, telling him forthwith. "When you're ready, storm Eilonwy's castle and see if you can bargain with her. Once that is done, my men will do the rest. We don't want Eilonwy causing any more trouble."

"What if she attacks us with magic?" Merry asked, curtly.

"Then you better hope you have magic on your side," Tiana said.

"I have magic," Frodo said, admitting truthfully. "It's been a long time since I used it. I'll see if I can practice, before we fight."

"Good luck," Tiana said, rolling up the map.

Frodo looked at his girlfriend, winking at her and smiling. "Well, here goes nothing." She didn't respond. Odd! He looked away, staring at the table in confusion. Hopefully, this plan worked out. Otherwise, they would be in trouble.

-x-

Night. A tent's curtain pulled back, revealing Mindy dressed in a sapphire leather tunic and brown pants. She looked around, checking to make sure no one was watching her, before darting out of the camp after Cinderella.

They parted ways before Cinderella knew where she was. The last thing Mindy wanted was to be spotted. She had a mission. If she were lucky, Eilonwy wouldn't be awake. She could get this job done. She hoped she didn't betray Frodo again.

"Frodo, forgive me," Mindy said, softly, leaving the campsite at a run.

~o~

The Tunnel – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

The light became less the further on Frodo and Bailey followed the tunnel. Soon, Henry and Lucy caught up to them. Frodo waited until after Lucy collected the piece of glass and ran off again with Henry before checking on his daughter, who still searched the area. Frodo sighed, passing the flashlight to her.

"Go. Find what you need to find." Frodo said, curtly. "Hopefully, Clarice doesn't try to separate us."

"Look! I found something!" Bailey said, picking up something from the pebbled ground and showing it to him. Frodo stared at the leather cloth. It was sapphire, almost like it was part of a tunic. But who owned blue leather? The thought dawned on him.

"Your mother's here," Frodo said in understanding. He looked at Bailey in relief. "Your mother's in Hyperion Heights! That means we can find her!"

"I knew it!" Bailey said, encouraged.

"How? I told you about your mother today… sort of," Frodo tilted his head. "She's the woman in Merry's book, wherever he is." He admitted, "We'll find him. Get him to answer some questions."

"Then let's find them together," Bailey said, running back the way they came. Frodo grunted, surprised to see his daughter take off so fast. He ran after her, hoping that Clarice | Eilonwy wasn't waiting for them at the tunnel's entrance.

~o~

Eilonwy and Taran's Summer Cottage – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Mindy stopped at a gate. No one was around. There weren't any guards. Odd! Usually, she knew that Eilonwy and Taran, while spending time at their summer cottage, had one guard, maybe two, keeping watch. Tonight, that didn't seem to be the case.

She looked again to see if anyone followed her. So far, there wasn't anyone in sight. She was alone. And yet, she felt someone was watching her. Who followed her here?

Before she had the chance to speak, to pull out her sword, a hand clasped her mouth, while another hand grabbed her by the waist, pulling her behind a tree. She looked around, surprised to see Frodo's face appear in the moonlight. She wanted to scream, but he shushed her, whispering in her ear, casually, "I knew you'd go in alone. I had to see what you were up to." He added, curtly, "You didn't think I'd let you go alone? Hmm?" He admitted, softly, "I'm going to let you go. Don't scream."

She nodded, watching him release her. She was amazed nothing happened, even as he continued wrapping his arm around her for support. She smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"I wondered when you would show up," she whispered back.

"Well, let's hope that Sam doesn't follow us," he said, chuckling. He added at random, "It's a nice night out."

"It is," she said, grateful he was here with her.

"How quaint!" Eilonwy's voice broke through the silence, forcing Frodo and his girlfriend to step out of the shadows. Frodo pulled out his sword, ready to attack her. Eilonwy laughed, coyly. "Now, now. There's no need for that. Unless you two want to spend time in the dungeon again, you'll do as I say, for fear the One Ring's curse will resurface and separate you."

"What do you want?" Frodo asked, testily.

"Oh, I want nothing except peace and quiet. Here!" She tossed to the couple two pendants. She smiled, admitting in full confidence, "Those pendants were not made by me. They're lovers' pendants. Should you two become separated, all you need to do is press on the pendant and your lover will be found." She chuckled in wicked delight.

"Why do I have a feeling there's a catch?" Frodo asked, serious.

"Well, the catch is this: don't get caught and don't get separated," Eilonwy said, walking back to her cottage. "Cheerio!" Frodo looked at the pendant, wondering if putting it on was the best plan.

~o~

Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo and Bailey climbed out of the tunnel, with help from the construction workers. Just as soon as they were back on the surface, they were greeted by Clarice | Eilonwy, who brushed the dirt off Bailey's clothes.

"What have you been doing down there?" Clarice | Eilonwy asked Bailey, concerned. "Are you trying to get yourself dirty?"

"Mom, it's okay! Frodo was with me," Bailey said, kindly. She winked at Frodo, knowing that between them, the piece of tunic was hidden from Clarice | Eilonwy's sight.

"Well, he had no right to bring you down there," Clarice | Eilonwy said, facing the hobbit with keen eyes. "You are forbidden from seeing Bailey. If I catch you going near her, if you so much as find out who your real family is, I will stop you."

"It's good to see you, too," Frodo said, watching sadly as Bailey was led by the golden-haired woman back to her car. He'd find a way to see his daughter again. Somehow, he would do that.

~o~

Resistance Camp – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Frodo and Mindy returned to camp, carrying the pendants. Frodo looked at his pendant again, wondering if the whole trip was worth it. What if she was trying to use them? What if her plan was to separate him from his girlfriend? He couldn't bear the thought of losing Mindy again.

There must be another way.

He looked up when Regina approached, keen on speaking to them. "What is that? A gift from Eilonwy?" Regina asked, curtly.

"She said it would connect Frodo and me. She didn't craft these," Mindy said, distraught. "I just can't help but wonder if what we did was worth it. Was this the best method?"

"No," Regina said, waving her hand above the pendants. A light protruded from the pendants, causing them to dim. She told the couple in a serious voice, "Listen, whatever she's planning, don't agree to it. If she's planning on separating you, then don't do it. Listen to your hearts. That's the only way we're going to win."

"I believe you," Frodo nodded. He explained, "I followed Mindy to Eilonwy's cottage. That's where Eilonwy gave us the pendants. It was too easy."

"I thought I could defeat her, but she's too clever," Mindy said, confused. "What can we do to stop her?"

"We'll come up with a plan," Regina said. "You don't need to fear us. We're friends."

"I know," Mindy sighed. "It's just hard, knowing I've been on my own for so long." She shrugged. "I guess I thought I might do this by myself. What's the harm in that?"

"Mindy, you've got us. Okay?" Frodo said, touching her shoulder. "You don't have to do this alone. Not anymore."

"You're right. I'm sorry. That's what I get for trying to go it alone," Mindy said, a tear nearly dripping down her cheek.

"We'll discuss in the morning. Get some sleep," Regina said, walking away.

Frodo wanted to help his girlfriend, but he couldn't. Instead, he watched in shame as Mindy retreated inside her tent, leaving him be. He sighed, wondering if there was anything he could do. He feared that he couldn't do anything. But he wouldn't give up. No, not ever.

~o~

The Well – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo walked around the well. The construction stopped a while ago. There was a crowd assembled by the garden. He looked up, watching Jacinda stand on a platform, giving her speech, letting the crowd know they needed to sign the petition again. Not just to show up Victoria Belfrey, but to make a statement that no one could take away their garden, not while they believed in something.

Frodo cheered along with the crowd. Maybe there was hope for them.

~o~

Resistance Camp – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Morning. Frodo pulled Mindy away from the tents, just as soon as she stepped out. After what happened to them last night, he figured it was time to talk. He just didn't expect Regina to join them, seeking their help.

"Would you mind telling me what went on last night?" Regina asked, looking at Mindy. "You seem like you wanted to go off alone."

"Frodo and I did," Mindy said, sharply. "Why does it matter? It's been resolved."

"You're not telling us something. What is it?" Frodo asked her, concerned. "You can tell me."

"I ran into Eilonwy while I was here. Not at this campsite, but before we met," Mindy explained, looking at Frodo, also concerned. "She wants you. She wants to break us up. That curse the One Ring gave to you, Eilonwy wants to see this through. That's why she gave us those pendants. I'm sure of it. I was trying to stop her before you interfered. I guess I was wrong. I can't take her on, not by myself."

"Then don't," Regina said, serious. She added in encouragement, "Just remember that you're not alone. At the same time, you are."

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked her, curious.

"Look, we all have decisions to make. Sometimes, we must choose what to act on." Regina faced Frodo's girlfriend, telling her, "Look, whatever you decide, make sure it's up to you. I told Cinderella that and I'm telling you now. Every choice you make, every decision, is all on you. No one can decide it for you." She said last, "Just think about it." She walked away, giving the couple a chance to talk.

Frodo looked at Mindy, wondering what path she would take. "It's up to you. Do what you feel is best." He asked her, curious, "Do you want to come with me? Do you want to see this through till the end?" He added, murmuring in a loving way, "I trust you. I knew you would run off again."

"You did?" Mindy asked, curious.

"I always do," Frodo smiled. He added, truthfully, "I would have done the same thing if I knew my lover was in danger and my friends." He grinned. "Like Regina said, it's up to you to decide which path you take. I can't choose it for you. It must come from here." He said, pointing to her heart. "Think about it. I'll be here when you decide." He walked away, heading for his friends. So far, he wondered if Mindy would join him.

"What happened?" Merry asked his cousin, confused.

"Well—" Frodo was interrupted by stomping feet. He turned and looked at Mindy, surprised that she joined him, smiling. "Look whose back! Did you make up your mind?"

"Yes. We're going to face Eilonwy together," Mindy said with confidence. "We can't face her alone. That's how she'll track us. We need a plan."

"Hey, what went on last night? I heard you two talking," Pippin admitted, pointing to Frodo and Mindy.

"Well," Sam said, clasping a hand on Frodo and Mindy's shoulders, "whatever went on, we have them back."

"Right. Let's come up with a better plan," Mindy said, getting their attention. Frodo smiled, glad to have his girlfriend back.

~o~

Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo looked at the garden. He never thought he'd see so many people work together for a common goal. He nodded, grateful to see this. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would find his wife. He looked at the road. There was Clarice | Eilonwy with his daughter. Bailey ran up to him, hugging him.

"Now, this is temporary, but I'm letting you spend some time with Bailey," Clarice | Eilonwy said, annoyed.

"Thank you. I don't know how to repay you," Frodo said, smiling.

"Yes. A family needs to stick together. You enjoy your day!" Clarice | Eilonwy said, walking away.

Bailey released Frodo, giddily. "Hey, do you want to get some ice cream? Play video games?"

"I think," Frodo said, getting Clarice | Eilonwy's attention, "you should stay with your mum for the day. I think it will be good for all of us."

"But I want to spend time with you," Bailey said, saddened.

"Listen," Frodo whispered in her ear, "don't give up. We'll find your real mum. I promise."

"Well, here. Why don't you keep this?" Bailey said, passing the piece of sapphire leather cloth over to him. "A hero always finds his damsel in distress. Maybe this is a sign. A sign that things are getting better. I'll see you later!" She walked away, back to Clarice | Eilonwy. Frodo looked on in awe. What could he do to help his daughter now?

-x-

Frodo's Apartment – Seattle

Nightfall. Frodo entered his apartment, putting his keys on the counter. He looked through his books, unsure what to find. He stopped at a page in Merry's storybook. There was Mindy heading towards Eilonwy's cottage, looking like she had just seen a ghost. Frodo stared at the illustration, wondering if there was any way to find Merry and learn where his wife was kept.

He looked at the piece of leather cloth, realizing that the only way he would learn that was to ask Eilonwy herself. Right now, he wasn't sure how he would do this. He shook his head, realizing he would discuss it more with her in the morning.

"Mindy," Frodo said, making a promise that night, "I will find you." He closed the book, determination in his eyes. He would find her and he would win this fight. No matter what.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Tiana is from the Disney animated film, "The Princess and the Frog". Lucy Mills is from ABC's television show, "Once Upon a Time". Hogwarts is from J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series.


	9. 7: Reunited

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Seven:**

 **Reunited**

 _X-X-X_

 _Halloween came to Hyperion Heights. In time, Tilly was coaxed by Detective Rodgers to take her medicine. Oh, how she hated taking that stuff! And how confusing her mind was without it. She remembered things, things that other people didn't know were happening to them._

 _But while this was going on, Frodo – whose memories were back in full – had to find Vindicus again. He had to see his wife, where she'd gone. Would Vindicus help him out with this task?_

 _Only time will tell._

 _X-X-X_

Abandoned Building – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Clarice | Eilonwy made her way to an abandoned, red-brick building, not far from town. The windows were shattered in some places and the grass overgrown. But this was no concern to her. She knew Vindicus would be here, waiting for her. She didn't want to miss him!

At last, she punched in some numbers and opened the building's garage door. There was Vindicus, sitting on a chair, drinking hot tea. He wore a set of brown, raggedy robes today. Clarice | Eilonwy approached him, keen on joining him.

"I trust your business will not take long," Vindicus said, all smiles. "You know, if Gothel learns what you're planning to do to her, things might turn ugly fast." He added, spitefully, "I say, we should take Frodo's wife and break her free from that crystal snow globe. It would work perfectly with our plans."

"Why do you care?" Clarice | Eilonwy asked. "If Gothel destroys the snow globe, Frodo will have nothing left to believe. He'll wander the world with a broken heart and a lost soul. That ring did more damage to him than one believes. Its curse may yet be avoided if he believes he's won."

"Right. That's just what I was thinking," Vindicus said with ease.

"Don't flatter yourself, Taran!" Eilonwy | Clarice told him, shrewdly. "Just because you hide under a mask and a different name, it doesn't mean you have the right to boss me." She added, clear on her decision, "I will tell them what your idea is. You just need to tell me when to release Frodo's wife. Do we have a deal?"

Taran | Vindicus smiled. "By all means, my queen, but I must warn you, there's no telling what that curse will do here. The second Mindy is free, anything will happen."

"Then let's not delay," Eilonwy | Clarice smiled, liking this plan more and more.

-x-

Warehouse – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Eilonwy | Clarice stepped into the elevator once again, this time in the same place she knew the real Gothel was hiding. The warehouse with its grey walls and its dim lights. At last, the elevator door opened, revealing a dimly lit room with lots of metal wheels and fans spinning round and round. There was Gothel in her raggedy dress. She was chained against a wall, holding the snow globe.

"You know, it's a shame we can't release her now," Gothel said with a smirk. "Any curse within a curse is going to do a great amount of damage."

"That's why I've come." Eilonwy | Clarice said, curtly. "Release her. Get it over with. Frodo will find out soon enough."

"Is that really what you want?" Gothel asked, curious. "Because you know, if I release her, anything the curse performs on Frodo will have drastic results for you and for me."

"The One Ring's curse is a failsafe. If Sauron is out there, then we need to let him know where Frodo is." Eilonwy | Clarice said, willing. "Now, do it!"

"As you wish, my dear," Gothel said, turning her attention to the snow globe.

With a wave of her hand, a grey smoke clouded up the snow globe. By the time the smoke was gone, the snow globe was empty. A white cloud of snow drifted out of the snow globe and into the air. Gothel smiled, liking this part.

"You know what you have to do," Gothel said, curtly. "Find Frodo Baggins. Send him his beloved wife back."

The cloud of snow nodded to the witch, zooming towards the elevator door and disappearing. Eilonwy | Clarice smiled. "Finally, things are working out in our favor."

"Careful deary. We have no idea what that girl will unleash," Gothel warned her. "As soon as Mindy finds Frodo, it'll be too late to stop the inevitable. That family's ruined already. There's no shame in causing more damage to their line. Is there?"

"Then let's not waste time. Thank you, Mother Gothel. You've been more than helpful," Clarice | Eilonwy said, leaving the room.

"Not at all, dear. It's been a pleasure," Gothel said, smirking.

~o~

New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Mindy left the portal and Frodo behind. The portal vanished, leaving her alone in a world she did not know. There were tall pine trees everywhere, with a wide dirt road and blue hibiscus flowers growing in a large patch, close to a stump. It was all surreal to her.

A tear trickled down her face, regret her only companion. She should have taken Frodo with her. How could she have been careless?

"Do you need any help, miss?" a man with dark skin asked, politely. He was dressed in gold armor.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to regain her composure.

"I'm Lancelot," the man introduced himself. "Welcome to the Enchanted Forest."

~o~

Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo walked down the sidewalk. These buildings looked so familiar. And yet his mind was elsewhere. Where was Mindy? Why couldn't he have his wife back? He needed to find her before something happened to them. Maybe she knew something about this curse. Maybe their love would rekindle. Either way, he hoped to find her again and soon—

"Oomph!" Frodo was thrown back by a cloud of snow. He recovered, surprised to see a familiar, brunette-haired woman with curly locks and fair features. No. He recognized her at once! "Mindy?"


	10. 8: A Curse Within a Curse

Sorry for the delay. I was updating and finishing some of my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Eight:**

 **A Curse Within a Curse**

New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Mindy followed Lancelot further into the wood. All she could see were trees and bushes. She looked up at the sky. It was nearly dusk. She had to find something to eat and then sleep. But where could she go? Where would she stay at?

She just hoped Lancelot would understand.

"We need to make camp." Mindy faced the soldier, admitting freely. "Do you know any good places where we can set up a fire, cook rabbits. That sort of thing."

"I know just the place. Come with me." Lancelot said, leading her further down the road.

Something didn't feel right. All the animals became silent, leaving Mindy trembling. All sorts of thoughts clouded her head. Thoughts she expected to find out here, and yet weren't her own. Something was definitely wrong! She had to stop Lancelot. Had to convince him to turn around. She stopped, as Lancelot did, facing her in an instant.

"What's the matter, dear?" Lancelot's voice wasn't his own.

"Lancelot?" Mindy asked, stunned when the soldier transformed into a blonde-haired woman wearing a brown dress.

"Ah! That morphing spell works every time," the woman said, chuckling.

"Who are you?" Mindy said, pulling out her sword.

"Relax, dear." The woman smiled. "My name is Eilonwy. Welcome to the Enchanted Forest."

~o~

Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

"What are you doing here?" Frodo asked his wife, cautious. This was most unexpected. He had expected to see her, and now he did. He wanted to touch her, to let him know that she was real.

"Frodo," Mindy said, as Frodo placed a hand against her cheek.

The moment they touched hands, a white glow protruded from them. A bright light that caused a streetlight to flicker on and off. Frodo stood up, helping his wife do the same, while they still held hands.

"Frodo, what is this?" She asked, worried. "I don't have magic! You do!"

"You accusing me of not having magic?" Frodo asked, shocked.

"No," she said, concern written on her face. "I'm sorry."

"Let go!" He said, but he couldn't. In seconds, he and his wife disappeared, reappearing inside a snow globe, with a blonde-haired woman looking at them in keen interest.

-x-

The Snow Globe – Hyperion Heights, Seattle

Frodo and Mindy released, leaving them speechless. The glowing light vanished, but any possibility of getting out of the snow globe was futile. Frodo was impressed with how they teleported. What didn't make sense was why and how.

"This is the last spot I was in!" Mindy said, shakily. "I was here. Gothel's up there, holding the snow globe."

"Gothel?" Frodo asked as if he heard the name before.

"You remember her?" Mindy asked, curious.

Frodo nodded. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just scared. I haven't seen you in such a long time." He wanted to say something more but gave up on it. "Well, anyway, we're together now. Nothing's going to happen."

"That still doesn't explain what we did." Mindy announced, worried. She admitted, honestly, "I'm sorry I accused you, too. I'm sorry for everything." She wanted to touch his hand again but couldn't do it. Something stopped her. "No. We can't do this! We can't touch hands!

"What? Of course, we can," Frodo said, approaching her again.

"No. We can't! We'll just teleport somewhere else," Mindy said, shocked.

"Never fear, dear," Gothel announced. That got Frodo and his wife's attention. "It doesn't happen often, except when you lose control. You can try again. Teleport you and your husband out of the snow globe. Go on! Do it!"

"I need time," Mindy said, heading into the cabin, inside the snow globe. Frodo followed her, not wanting to lose her again.

~o~

New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

"Now I don't want any trouble," Eilonwy said with a smirk. "You'll find I could be a powerful ally."

"I don't want anything to do with you!" Mindy warned her. "Leave me alone!"

"Oh," Eilonwy pretended to be sad. "Would you like to save your boyfriend? I hear Frodo Baggins' curse, the one the One Ring placed on him, could come in handy. Surely, you don't want that curse unleashed."

"Frodo's free of his wounds!" Mindy told her, sharply.

"But I can help you, if you want to," Eilonwy said, playfully. "Come on, Mindy. You and I both know that you're nothing without Frodo."

"I don't need your help!" Mindy squealed in pain.

"You love him, don't you?" Eilonwy said, tilting her head to the side. "But you see, I want to see Frodo suffer. That curse will only break if I die. You'll have to learn to cope with that. Now, how about we start that curse up, see what it does." She blasted a spell at Mindy, forcing her back against a tree. No! Her hands! They were glowing. "There. Now, you'll have the curse on you and your boyfriend. There's only one other way to break it. If your love is true, then it will break easily. If it doesn't, then you'll have to wait until I die. Have we got a deal? Shake now or risk your life."

Mindy was hesitant. She didn't want this curse placed on her! But if it saved Frodo, then what other choice did he have? It was all a trap anyway, one she shouldn't agree to, but impulsively did. She took Eilonwy's hand and shook it. Eilonwy smiled in wicked delight.

"That's what I thought," Eilonwy said, pleased. "You enjoy your time in the Enchanted Forest. You can never come home until Frodo appears. So, I'm afraid you're stuck here."

"What? That wasn't part of the deal!" Mindy said, shocked. "I need to go home. I want to go home. I made a mistake." She whimpered.

"Oh," Eilonwy said, pitying her for a second. "Such pity, and such a pathetic life you have. You shouldn't have left home in the first place." She cackled, vanishing in an instant and leaving the woman stranded. Mindy looked at her hands. What had she done?

~o~

Snow Globe – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Mindy opened the cabin door. There wasn't much in here, but neither was there a fire crackling in the fireplace. The walls were wooden and the furniture was strewn about the place as if someone had already lived there. But she had lived there, ever since the curse came to Hyperion Heights. There was no telling what would happen now.

She hoped that Frodo would understand what she went through, and the parts she failed to tell him.

"I don't understand," Frodo followed her in here. Rats! She should have known he would do that! "You were trapped in here, in this snow globe, this whole time?" He said, amazed, "I've been looking all over for you."

"Now, you've found me." Mindy shook her head. "Look at us. We're trapped again! It's all because of that One Ring's curse Eilonwy placed on me, on us!"

"I thought the curse was already there," Frodo said, confused. "Unless she started it."

Mindy nodded. The truth was coming out now! "Eilonwy was the one who cursed us. She said the One Ring's curse would break if she died or true love's kiss broke it." She sighed, "I'm sorry. But there must be a way to break it."

"Do you still love me?" Frodo asked her now, curious. "You said the only way to break it is if true love's kiss broke it or Eilonwy's death. I'd rather choose the former." He asked again, "Are you in love with me… still?"

Mindy sighed. Her heart beat inside her chest. She wanted Frodo, now more than ever. No curse could change that. She looked at Frodo now in intrigue, nodding to him in a silent manner.

"Say it, please," Frodo said, curtly.

"I love you!" Mindy said, her heart beating faster. "I always have loved you, even when I didn't show it. Even after all this time, my heart still jumps whenever I see you. I want to be with you."

Frodo advanced towards her, placing his hands on her arms. "I love you, too. Always." He leaned in and kissed her. Their breaths were heavy, their hearts beat in time with each other. There was a spark, one that grew strong. A glowing light surrounded them, even as they touched hands. By the time it stopped, they were out of the snow globe, releasing each other and holding each other tight. The glowing light had stopped and a rippling light jetted from them. Their curse was broken, but the other curse, the one on Hyperion Heights, remained. "We did it." He sighed, glad that was over.

~o~

New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Mindy wandered through the forest, wondering when she was getting the chance to eat some food. She checked her purse. It still had plenty of coins, the coins Frodo gave to her before all this happened. It would be enough to help her get started, at least for a while.

She checked her hands. They were still glowing on and off. She grimaced at the thought of living with this curse. She didn't want this on her shoulders. Would Frodo understand? Would he suspect her and why she couldn't go home right now? Hopefully, he would forgive her. Hopefully, they would be reunited again.

She looked up in angst, but also anger. "Someday Eilonwy, you're going to get what's coming to you. I promise you that."

~o~

The Warehouse – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

"They got away?" Eilonwy said in vain. She hated that Gothel let them go. "The whole point of that curse was to separate them, not bring them together."

"Well, it seems they finally broke their curse. The curse on the town remains," Gothel said in triumph. "Careful dear. With Frodo and Mindy's first triumph, your powers are starting to weaken. And when that happens, you'll soon be mine."

"I can't lose. I've got their daughter!" Eilonwy told her, annoyed.

"Well then, you'd better hold onto her while you can," Gothel said, smiling at her. "Because if Frodo and Mindy are reunited with their daughter, you'll lose this fight. You'll lose everything."

Eilonwy took a deep breath. "Well then, I suppose I'll have to make an example of their daughter, won't I?"

-x-

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle

Frodo sat down at the bar table next to his wife. It was nice they were together again. Now, nothing could keep them apart. Nothing… except Bailey was gone. Frodo felt sure he would see their daughter here. She seemed to have a knack for getting into things.

"Here you are. And watch that drink! It's a little strong," Roni said, smiling at the couple.

"Thank you, Roni," Frodo said, sipping his ale.

"Don't mention it," Roni smiled widely, walking away.

"Where's Bailey?" Mindy asked, looking around.

"She'll be along, I hope. She's in town, too," Frodo said, sipping his drink.

"Mmm." Mindy tasted her wine. "This stuff is strong." She drank a glass of water to drown out the taste. "Wow."

Frodo looked at his wife, caringly. He wouldn't let her go now.

"What?" Mindy asked, confused.

"Nothing," Frodo said, grinning. "I'm not going to lose you again. We've lost each other too many times. No more."

"Then let's hope our family is reunited as well," Mindy said, tapping his glass and drinking more wine.

Frodo sighed, hoping for once she was right.


	11. 9: An Example

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Nine:**

 **An Example**

 _X-X-X_

 _Drizella has awoken Regina Mills. With her memories restored, Regina is forced to keep Henry Mills, her adopted son, and Jacinda | Cinderella from sharing true love's kiss. There's a catch to the curse, a catch that she will have to tell Frodo and his wife about, before they do something reckless._

 _X-X-X_

Resistance Camp – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Merry observed Frodo and Mindy swordfighting on the training grounds. The training grounds was a small opening with wooden targets and dummies used for sword practice. He crossed his arms, watching the happy couple enjoying their time together, even when Frodo wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, swaying back and forth with her until finally, they shared a kiss. Merry gave a small smile, before finding his way back to Pippin.

"What's wrong, Merry?" Pippin asked, curious.

"Pippin, do you think Estella and Diamond are worried about us?" Merry asked him, concerned.

"Yeah," Pippin shrugged. "Of course, they are. Why?"

"I don't know. It's just around here, it's Eilonwy and Taran, Frodo and Mindy, Henry and Cinderella," Merry said, amused. He added, serious, "We're left out of the picture. We're just heroes waiting until others need us. That's all we are, right?"

Pippin stood up, curious. "So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying is that we need to make a small venture to the next town. You and me, the way it should be," Merry said, patting his cousin's shoulder. "What do you say?"

"Pippin, you comin'?" Sam asked, helping Regina with a few scrolls.

"I wish I could, Merry," Pippin told his older cousin, stunning Merry, "but I have some paperwork to do with Sam. Look, if you want to do this venture, do it yourself. I'll be back in a minute." He rushed over to Sam without complaint.

"I see how it is," Merry said, nodding. "Right. I'll see you later." He wandered through the camp, deciding the only person who was going to take these risks was himself. No one else deserved to follow him now. At least, that's what he thought.

~o~

Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Morning. Regina was busy keeping her bar in tip-top shape. The last thing she needed was to allow Drizella to win. No. She needed to find a loophole, and Lucy was her best bet to help break the curse.

She waited until after Henry and Jacinda left her bar, before spotting Frodo and Mindy enter the bar. They seemed happy but also determined. Regina had an inkling from Drizella last night about what was going on. It seemed Victoria Belfrey's daughter had secrets to explain.

" _Oh, don't worry about Frodo and Mindy's quest to free their daughter," Drizella said, taking a swig of ale. She pointed out. "Eilonwy won't get far. Bailey will be safe. There won't be anything for you or Frodo to do but wait to see what his wife will do. She has powers now, right?"_

 _She added, "If you think Frodo and Mindy's true love's kiss will solve this curse,_ think _again. This curse is foolproof even from them. No matter what they do, every time they make true love's kiss, something will happen to just them. Sauron will be back. Right now, he's in hiding and I intend to set him free." She smiled wider. "Enjoy that drink, while you can." She walked out of the bar with her head held high, leaving Regina in a state of disarray and sorrow._

Regina looked up, the second she saw Frodo and Mindy sitting at her bar table. Oh, how was she to break this information to them? If only she knew what was going on inside Frodo's head, and how in the world did he know that Mindy was his wife… unless he was awake? Vindicus, that worm. She would get him back for sure this time.

"So, Roni, we need your help," Frodo said, getting Regina's attention. "Bailey is still with Clarice. I need your help getting her back."

"Are you awake now, Frodo?" Regina asked him, curious.

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked in return, confused.

"Do you remember the curse? The only way we could break it is if Henry performs true love's kiss on Jacinda… or should I say Cinderella?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrows at Frodo's understanding look. "You _are_ awake. Good because it will _not_ be easy for you to get back to your daughter, even if Eilonwy decides to set an example, while using your daughter as bait." She took a sip of her drink. "Drizella told me everything."

"Regina," Frodo said, shocked. "No. How can this be?"

"Oh, Drizella is awake and she has plans of her own. Eilonwy won't stand a chance against her," Regina said, just as shocked.

"So, this was all for nothing," Mindy said, touching Frodo's hand. Frodo looked down at their hands, surprised to see a white glow on their hands, at least until they released.

"That's what Drizella was talking about," Regina said, concerned. "Apparently, Mindy has now gained magic." She eyed the young woman suspiciously.

"How can that be?" Mindy asked, confused. "I thought it went away after me and Frodo kissed."

"We did that together," Frodo said, patting her shoulder. The glowing light returned, forcing him to release her in agitation. "Why can't I touch you?"

"That's part of the curse… or at least, Sauron's curse upon you both," Regina warned. She told Frodo, "Apparently, the curse that Sauron gave to you stated that you can never have a family because it's what you want. If you want this curse to be broken, then Henry has to give true love's kiss to Cinderella. And that will take time."

"There must be something we can do. An example, something!" Frodo said moments before realization struck him. "We need to find Merry! Surely, he must be here somewhere!" He asked, out of desperation, "Why not?"

"Frodo, it's dangerous," Mindy warned him, concerned. "Besides, we don't know if Merry's in Hyperion Heights."

"I didn't know that you were here until you showed up," Frodo said, stunned. "Come on. We need to find Merry. We need to convince him to help us." He shook his head. "I will not lose my family. I promise."

"Then let's go find him," Regina said, pulling out her cell phone and searching the Internet for Merry Brandybuck. She just hoped they could find Merry before Drizella did. Otherwise, this venture was for nothing.


	12. 10: Merry's Secret

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Ten:**

 **Merry's Secret**

Port Town – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Merry made his way to the nearest port town. He hadn't expected to meet anyone. In fact, he was surprised if anyone knew he was coming. He just didn't expect to come across a gang of thugs.

"Hand me your gold!" The gang leader, wearing pirate garb, said in rage.

Merry chimed in. "Well, you see, I'm a hobbit with knowledge at my side and mapmaking abilities at heart!"

"You do not have mapmaking abilities!" the gang leader said, not liking where this was headed.

"Oh, don't I?" Merry asked, readying his sword. He jumped the moment a hooded figure defeated the gang, using nothing more than a staff. It worked! The gang ran off, frightened of the hooded figure. "That battle didn't last long. Who are you?"

The hooded figure removed the hood, revealing a woman with tan skin and straight black hair, donned in warrior's armor. Merry hardly recognized this woman but knew she was strong. Maybe he could use a guide after all.

"Wow. You're a – lady," Merry said, entranced by her.

"You got a problem with a woman fighting?" the woman asked, intimidated. "I'm Mulan. Welcome to the Enchanted Forest."

"I'm Merry and I was just looking for an adventure," Merry said, feeling encouraged by her.

"There aren't adventures around here. Only thieves who shouldn't mistrust servants, such as you," Mulan said, grabbing Merry's coin purse and darting away.

"Hey! Come back with that!" Merry called, chasing after her.

~o~

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Regina grabbed her keys from her pocket, observing them. One of the lockets contained a picture of Henry, her adopted son, when he was ten years old. That smiling boy in the picture was a memory Regina couldn't forget, and now that picture was back inside the locket where it belonged, whereas the curse seemed to have made the locket disappear for some reason, Regina couldn't help tearing up over the current situation.

She looked up upon seeing Frodo and Mindy enter the hallway. She wiped a tear from her eyes, unsure what else to do.

"Regina, are you all right?" Frodo asked her, curtly.

"I'm fine. And it's going to take a lot to break this curse, but let's find Merry first," Regina said, leading the two into a darkened room. "During the curse, there was a thief that kept rummaging inside this room." She turned on the lights. "Honestly, when I looked in here, all I saw were pictures of Merry. He was talking about himself a lot."

Frodo stared at the room in awe. Every single picture showed Merry in the Enchanted Forest, alongside Alice | Tilly. There were a few other notes left on the walls. "He appears to have been looking for some witches. Whatever for."

"I don't know," Regina said, curious. "Whatever he was looking for, he made it clear that there was definitely something wrong with this town."

"You don't think he was looking for Gothel?" Mindy asked, suspicious.

"Beats me," Frodo said, shrugging his shoulders.

 _Clang!_

Frodo heard the sound again. It sounded like it came from a closet. No, there was a wooden door standing ajar at the other end of the room. He approached the walk-in closet, opening the door. There was nothing in there, but stacks of clothes piled up on the floor and wine glasses. Frodo picked up the wine glass in observation, surprised to see red wine in the glass.

"Whatever Merry was doing, he certainly liked red wine," Frodo said, chuckling. "Poor Merry, can't find your way around—" He grunted, surprised to see the wine glass tossed out of his hand, crashing to the floor. Regina cried out in anger, but Frodo didn't hear her. The next thing he knew, a hobbit with brown curly hair and wearing a brown jacket, a dark blue shirt, dark blue pants, and black boots rushed out of the closet, shoving Frodo out of the way.

No! Frodo recognized this hobbit. "Merry?" Merry didn't hear him. Instead, he darted out of the room in haste. "Merry, wait! Merry!" Frodo chased after him, not stopping until he caught him! Whenever that was.

~o~

Port Town – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Merry chased after Mulan through the cobbled street. The English setting buildings, with their black and white painted walls, as well as wooden roofs and porches, made it harder for Merry to tell where he was at. He nearly thought he was in Bree, but he couldn't waste time looking around! Mulan was getting away from him!

But how was he to catch her? Merry looked on, finding another street to go down. Yes! That way, he could have his coin purse back! He darted down the street, not caring who he ran into, only that he needed to get to his destination.

At last, there she was! He lunged at her, sending them both sprawling on the road in a heap. Merry was quick to take the coin purse back but more surprised that Mulan brandished a knife at his throat.

"Do not think I won't use this!" Mulan said, savagely.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted my coin purse back," Merry said, calmly.

Mulan lowered her weapon. "Well, you don't look like a thief."

"Believe me, I have stolen vegetables from Farmer Maggot's land," Merry implied, as soon as Mulan lowered her weapon. "Mind telling me why you stole from me. You help me find an adventure and I can make it worth your while."

"Do you swear?" Mulan asked, cautious.

"Yes," Merry said, standing up and helping her to her feet.

"Thank you," Mulan said, leading him down the street. "Well, since you're a thief yourself, maybe you can assist me. There's a village not far from here, guarding the most precious treasure. We find it, then we have a deal."

"You have my word. An adventure's all I need," Merry said, pleased.

"Yeah?" Mulan asked, impressed. "Follow me."

"Right," Merry said, taking her word for it, "lead on." He walked on, unsure whether to trust Mulan. So far, she was the best luck he had to finding the adventure he wanted. He just hoped he wasn't wrong.

~o~

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo came out of the room, slamming into the wall. He winced in pain, managing to pull himself back together enough to chase after Merry. Oh, if only the fleeing hobbit would stop. How could Frodo get Merry to stop running? Frodo looked back as Mindy rushed forward, extending her hand towards Merry.

"Merry, STOP!" Mindy cried, jetting a stream of white light at the fleeing hobbit, sending him backwards towards Frodo, Regina, and herself.

"I guess you do have magic," Frodo said, pleased.

"What do you want? I have nothing to offer you! No one believes us anyway!" Merry snarled, beyond words. "No one believes me."

Frodo knelt down to his cousin. "Merry, it's me Frodo. It's been a long time."

Mindy released her grip on Merry, stopping the spell.

"Do you – do you remember me?" Merry asked Frodo, worried.

Frodo nodded. That was all they needed. Merry rushed towards Frodo, embracing him. Frodo wrapped his arms around his cousin, delighted to have him back.

"We have – a lot to discuss," Merry said to Frodo, Mindy, and Regina. "I'm afraid there's more going on here than a curse-within-a-curse."

"Merry, what are you talking about?" Frodo asked, confused.

~o~

The Village – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Merry followed Mulan through the forest. The thick trunks and the leaf-covered ground gave the forest life, something that Merry was glad about, but it made him wonder if he would become as lost as he was inside the Old Forest. At last, he and Mulan stopped at the edge of an opening. A village stood before them with thatched houses, buildings, and a village square.

"There it is!" Mulan said, pleased. "The treasure should be hidden somewhere in that village."

"Then let's not waste any more time," Merry said, charging towards the village.

Mulan stared at him, not sure this was such a good idea. "Merry, wait!" She said, following after him.

~o~

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Merry pulled out a map of Hyperion Heights. He was grateful for the card table, which Regina set up for him. He waited until Frodo and Mindy were present, before telling them what he knew. The map had all sorts of pictures scribbled in red ink. Frodo was surprised. What had his younger cousin done this whole time?

"You'll have to forgive the pictures of me on the walls. I was trying to remember until someone else woke up," Merry admitted, sheepishly. He shrugged. "I guess I went to the extreme."

"Yeah," Mindy said, casually.

"There's nothing wrong with that, I hope," Merry said, chuckling.

"Well, at least you found something to do," Mindy said, wondering if that was asking too much of him.

"What are we up against?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"That's the part that doesn't add up," Merry said, pointing to the drawings on the map. "Gothel is somewhere in this town, but we don't know exactly where she's hiding. Whatever she's doing here can't be good. Her coven's hiding, too."

"If Gothel's got the coven here, then that could doom Hyperion Heights," Regina said, not liking this.

"My thoughts exactly," Merry said, concerned.

"So, what do we do now?" Mindy asked, worried.

"We snuff them out before they find us," Merry said, serious. "I will not let this family fall to ruin. That's for sure."

"Let's hope you're right," Frodo said, meaning every word.


	13. 11: Treasure Worth Saving

Sorry for the long delay. I took a long break, which refreshed my mind. So, that's good :) Let's get back to the story. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Eleven:**

 **Treasure Worth Saving**

The Village – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

The Village's thatched houses stood in one corner, closer to a glen by the woods. The village square had a large stone fountain with flowing crystal-clear water.

Merry stared at the Village in awe and suspicion. If Mulan was right, then the treasure – whatever this treasure was called – must have been somewhere within these walls. It didn't make sense. The Village was too quiet. Not a sight or a sound of a villager for miles, unless he counted the closed doors that covered the windows.

"Seriously, where is this treasure?" Merry asked, concerned.

"You'll see," Mulan said, dodging out of the way as a dark brown dragon glided down from the sky, landing in front of Merry and blasting a roar at him. "Run!" Mulan cried, hoping to distract the hobbit.

"No. I've got this," Merry said, remembering a vial with purple liquid inside his knee breeches' pocket. He pulled the glass vial out, observing its contents. The liquid was a potion that could transform any beast into their true form.

He smiled, delighted to see the dragon wasn't attacking him. "You're no dragon." Before the dragon could get to him, he tossed the vial into the air, watching as the dragon grabbed it and broke it in its mouth. Purple smoke surrounded the dragon, transforming the creature into a soldier with short, dark brown hair, pale skin, and donned in purple and silver armor. The soldier spit out some blood, before standing up. He seemed all right. Merry smiled, glad to see the dragon wasn't a dragon at all. "How do you feel? Who are you?"

"Forgive me, I'm Prince Phillip," Phillip said, standing up. "Thank you for saving me. It was not easy, but I'm glad you came."

"Phillip, do you remember me?" Mulan asked, wrapping her arms around this Phillip.

"I thought Phillip was supposed to be with Aurora," Merry said, confused and concerned, when Mulan kissed Phillip on the lips. Merry stared at the two in disgust. This didn't feel right!

"Forgive me, I'm from this realm," Phillip said, truthfully. "Mulan saved me during our travels. For that, I owe her my life." He added, somber, "Aurora fled to another realm as soon as we broke up. I know it's sad, but her destiny was somewhere else, whereas my destiny is with Mulan." He kissed Mulan again, twirling her around in a happy manner.

"Right, I'm not from this realm. I'm from another realm," Merry said, picking up a ruby amulet off the ground. "What is this?"

"That belongs to the most fearsome unicorn known throughout this land. His name is Lightfoot and he's a dangerous unicorn. If you see him, will you give him a message?" Phillip asked, concerned.

"Sure," Merry said, shrugging his shoulders. He asked, confused, "How could Lightfoot be evil? He lives in Luster."

"Not in this realm. He was brought to this realm after Cara Diana Hunter betrayed him, sticking by her many times great-grandmother Beloved after so many years. Lightfoot came here for protection. He won't go back, but perhaps you could convince him to go home or to allow him to stay in this realm. Can you do that for me, please?" Phillip asked, concern written on his face.

"Sure," Merry repeated as if it was a statement, not a question. "I don't understand."

"Of course not. You found my treasure. Now, you need to find yours," Mulan said, walking away, as Phillip wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Right. Now, how am I supposed to find Lightfoot?" Merry asked, taking another route through the woods. Well, if anyone was going to find Lightfoot and convince him that Cara was fine, then maybe some hope would come his way.

Of course, Merry didn't know Lightfoot or Cara that well. Fatty, Fredegar Bolger, did. He was the one who went on an adventure with those two cousins. Now, Merry was supposed to find this unicorn who didn't want to be found. Oh great!

Well, one thing was clear: there were two versions of Luster. Merry knew he had to convince Lightfoot to leave this realm and go home, before it was too late.

~o~

Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo fled from Roni's in a mad rush. For a moment, he thought he felt Gothel nearby. He had the Ring and the Morgul blade to thank for his heightened senses. So, how was he able to sense Mother Gothel? Was it possible Sauron had managed to enter Hyperion Heights?

If that was the case, Frodo would have to make sure that nothing happened to him and his family, any more than what was already transpiring. He turned to the troll statue. No way. There was a blonde-haired woman hanging around the troll statue, wondering what she was doing over there and whether she had a place to call home.

The blonde-haired woman looked one way, waving to one of the cops. Frodo closed his mouth, deciding that it was wise not to interfere. He returned his gaze to Roni's, opening the door, returning inside the bar, and hoping that nothing else transpired today. Or so he thought.

-x-

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle

Frodo sat in front of Regina's bar stand, hoping a glass of whiskey would settle his nerves. He couldn't believe his daughter Bailey was with Eilonwy. Out of all the things he could have done when he regained his memories, losing Bailey to a woman who wanted to tear his family apart was not on his to-do list.

No, not at all!

In fact, this was the worst tragedy he ever experienced… besides the fact that Merry mentioned a coven in Hyperion Heights. They had to be stopped, but who was going to stop them? Merry? Himself? Regina? Even his wife had magic. So, the odds of them being all magic users was high, what with Merry being one of the Authors, who recorded everyone's stories.

He knew Merry wanted to do something of importance. Was stopping the coven the only way to secure that Merry did more than be the Author? Frodo hoped Merry wouldn't try to seek out glory after this quest. So, why couldn't they live quiet lives? Sheesh. A quiet life was all he needed!

"Here. Although I don't see how and why you could be drinking whiskey at this hour," Regina said, annoyed as Frodo took a swig of his first shot of whiskey.

"Ah! That's good," Frodo complimented, feeling peppered up. He asked, out of curiosity, "Hey, I think we should go after that coven. That might settle our nerves."

"Not when you're drunk," Regina said in defense. "Do you even know where the coven is? I mean, after Gothel was freed, you don't have any idea what she's up to or where she went! We don't know where to begin looking for her!"

"Where would she keep my daughter? Or else Eilonwy's got her," Frodo said, jittery.

"You should ask Eilonwy, but you can't when you're drunk," Regina said.

Frodo perked up. He chuckled, telling her curtly, "Oh please! I've only had one shot!" He shook his head. "I'm not that drunk." He added, smirking, "And besides, even if I was drunk, I wouldn't be here, speaking to you as it were." He whispered, "Besides, I know what it feels like to be really drunk. I wouldn't last long, Regina!"

"I can't believe we're getting along," Regina said to herself.

"What?" Frodo was stunned. He spoke, seriously, "Would you prefer we not be friends?"

"No, that's not what I mean," Regina said, truthfully. "In fact, I'm glad we're friends. We've formed a bond that cannot be broken. You're going to need all the help you can get to defeat Gothel and Eilonwy."

"Fair enough. Where's Merry and Mindy?" Frodo asked, serious.

"Mindy took Merry back to your apartment," Regina said, unamused. "They're going on a separate mission. What we need to focus on now is getting your daughter back."

"How do we do that?" Frodo asked, confused. "You still haven't told me the plan."

"Believe me, by the time we're through, you'll be thanking me for it," Regina said, sharply.

"Well, let's hope so," Frodo said, taking another swig of whiskey before Regina took the shot cup from his hands.

"I think you've had enough," Regina said, setting the shot cup down on her side of the bar table.

"Smart Regina," Frodo said, eyeing her suspiciously, "very smart."

"Let's get to work already," Regina said, tiredly.

"Whatever you say," Frodo said, smirking absentmindedly. "Let's go stop Eilonwy," he added as an afterthought, "and Gothel. And find my daughter, before it's too late." He burped, feeling the whiskey nearly overwhelm him.

"And let's hope you're not too drunk to stop Gothel and Eilonwy," Regina pointed out.

Frodo waved an index finger at her. "Smart indeed." He said with a much-needed smirk. "Let's go save my daughter."

*.*.*

 **References:**

Cara Diana Hunter, Beloved, Lightfoot, and Luster all come from Bruce Coville's book series, _The Unicorn Chronicles_.


	14. 12: Eye for an Eye

**Chapter Twelve:**

 **Eye for an Eye**

New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Merry wandered throughout the Enchanted Forest, determined to find Lightfoot. He wouldn't rest until the unicorn was shown kindness, as well as find out if Lightfoot had really been betrayed by Cara—

Wait. There was a white unicorn meandering through the forest, not too far from Tiana's campsite. Merry slunk towards the creature, hoping to make amends with him.

The unicorn turned and faced Merry, his nostrils flaring. He was about ready to leave when Merry sped up to him.

"No! Wait!" Merry stopped the unicorn. "Are you Lightfoot? Are you really Lightfoot?"

"I am not desirable of that name. Not anymore," Lightfoot said, looking away.

"Wait. We need to get you back to Luster! Cara might let you come back, if you let her!" Merry said, getting the unicorn's attention.

Lightfoot snarled, facing Merry in disdain. "Cara is the reason I'm in this mess! Don't act like you know me, for you surely do not." He walked away, not looking back to see Merry follow him. He sighed, realizing he couldn't keep the hobbit away from him for long. "Alright, you can come! Just don't be a bother!"

"When could I ever bother you?" Merry asked, jokingly.

Lightfoot huffed, knowing this was going to be a long trip.

~o~

Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Eilonwy walked down the street, surprised to see Gothel was everywhere at the same time. How could Gothel do this? They were in a Land Without Magic! It didn't make sense!

"Eilonwy!" Frodo said, getting her attention.

"Frodo, you look drunk. You smell drunk. What do you want? Better, why would I give you your daughter, when you're not a very good father?" Eilonwy threatened, about to walk away. Frodo grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him. "My, my, such a strong grip. But you won't prove that Bailey belongs to you, while you're drunk. Try again." She jerked away from him, walking away from him this time without any more questions to ask him.

Frodo groaned. There was no way he would get Bailey back now, would he?

-x-

Frodo's Apartment – Seattle

Frodo entered his apartment, finding Mindy and Merry already inside and looking at a map. He collapsed on the couch next to his wife in despair. What could they do now?

"You okay?" Mindy asked Frodo, worriedly.

"Eilonwy knew I drank some whiskey. There's no way we're getting our daughter back now!" Frodo cried, rubbing his eye. "It's hopeless."

"Not if we assume Eilonwy wouldn't give up Bailey so easily. We'll come up with something," Merry said, checking the map again. "So, the best way we can get Bailey back is to have some sort of proof. Any kind of proof would do."

"How do we do that?" Mindy asked, cautious.

The front door opened. Bailey entered, embracing Frodo. Frodo wrapped an arm around her, not letting her go. "I've missed you!" Bailey sat next to Frodo on the couch, as he sat up, telling him, promptly, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner! I don't know what happened. I don't _remember_ what happened to me. It was as if someone put me under a spell!"

"Eilonwy," Frodo said, shocked.

"It could. We don't know that for sure," Merry said, curtly.

"No, it was Eilonwy. She wants to keep us apart! I know it!" Bailey hugged Frodo again, not letting him go.

"Then we've got to stop her," Frodo said, turning to his wife and his friend, telling them, "before it's too late."

~o~

New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

"Why do you flee?" Merry asked Lightfoot, catching up to him.

"Do you think I would be here, talking to you, if I truly wanted to flee?" Lightfoot chuckled, stopping for a moment to catch his breath.

"That's not what I mean," Merry said, confounded. "I think you should return home, see that Cara didn't betray you."

"Cara is far from me. There's no way I can find her again," Lightfoot said, trudging on ahead at a steady pace. He looked back, confused. "Why do you care about her? Do you have feelings for her?"

"No. My lover is in another realm," Merry said in all honesty.

"I see," Lightfoot shook his head. "Well, you're more than welcome to come along. I see no need as to why I need a companion." He added, curtly, "You'll have to do."

"Where will you go?" Merry asked, cautious.

"Well, I made it to this realm," Lightfoot looked around at the endless green forest. "I don't see why I shouldn't follow my feet – or rather my hooves." He smiled happily. Merry didn't know this unicorn, but he was glad to have met him. "Come on. Who knows what dangers are out here?" He led on, surprised to see Merry follow right behind him.

~o~

Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Eilonwy found Gothel in the garden, tending to some flowers. It was strange seeing Gothel tend to anything, let alone evade her. Surely Gothel would understand Eilonwy's need to separate Frodo from his daughter.

"Gothel, I demand a word with you," Eilonwy said, seriously. "Bailey has run away. I need your help to keep her and Frodo away from each other. You know the consequences. Sauron will return if the Baggins family are reunited."

"Oh, I know darling." Gothel stood up, facing the blonde-haired woman. "That's why I can't let you interfere."

"What?" Eilonwy asked, confused. "But I thought we were in this together."

"Well, you and Vindicus are part of my other plan, for you see, what's done is done. Sauron will be back and we don't need you or Taran anymore." Gothel said, watching as Eilowny was handcuffed by the police, who put her into the police car next to Vindicus | Taran.

"We're caught red-handed! How did this happen?" Vindicus | Taran said, disappointed.

"Well, things can't get any worse," Eilonwy watched as the policeman closed the door. The last thing she saw, before the police drove the car away from the garden, was Gothel grinning in triumph, as if her plan had already come into completion.

~o~

Eilonwy's Cottage – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Lightfoot stopped in front of Eilonwy's cottage, forcing Merry to stop as well. Something about this place felt familiar. Something… no. There was Cara, dressed in purple and gold gown. How was she here?

"Cara, what are you doing here?" Lightfoot cried, annoyed.

"Stop!" Merry said, trying to calm him.

The next thing Merry knew, he was smacked hard on the face by the unicorn's head. He collapsed on the moss-covered ground, unsure what was going on. His ears pounded hard and his vision attempted to snap itself back into focus. By the time he recovered, he looked up at Cinderella, Tiana, Henry, and Regina, who joined in the fray.

Just as Merry stood up, Eilonwy vanished. He didn't know how it happened, but the expression Lightfoot gave meant there was still compassion in his heart, something Merry missed while traveling with the unicorn.

"What happened?" Merry asked, feeling quite confused.

"Eilonwy was the one who tricked me, turned herself into Cara," Lightfoot said deliberately. He shook his head, ready to move on. "I need to head back to Luster, find Cara, and apologize to her."

"We can help you get back to her!" Merry cried, joining the unicorn. "Please? Aren't we your friends? I brought you here. Now…" he nodded, "…now, I think this is for the best."

"Then you'll leave immediately," Cinderella said with a determined smile.

"Thank you. All of you." Lightfoot said, feeling encouraged. He nodded, telling them, "Let's get me home."

~o~

Police Station to Frodo's Apartment – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Midafternoon. Frodo entered the building with it's grey painted walls, red carpeted floor, and a clear shelf, which held an assortment of files. He looked up, stunned, to see a man with short black hair and donned in a green shirt, a black jacket, black pants, and black boots greet the hobbit.

It was Hook, or Wish Hook. In this case, he was Detective Rodgers, who passed to the hobbit a folder carrying some paperwork.

"Here it is. Already done!" Hook said, pleased. He added, as an afterthought, "Eloise Gardener tied up the loose ends. Don't know how she did it!"

"So, Bailey now belongs to me and my wife again?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Right as rain," Hook said, smiling.

"I don't know what that means," Frodo said.

"It means you've got your daughter back. Congratulations," Hook said, chipper.

"Right. Thank you," Frodo said, walking out of the police station with a kick in his step. The moment he returned to his apartment, he kissed his wife and hugged his daughter. "Bailey's ours again, Mindy!" Frodo said to his wife in delight. "We're not going to be parted again!" He said, earning another kiss from his wife. This time on the cheek.

~o~

Resistance Camp – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Lightfoot journeyed with his new friends down the road. He couldn't believe how Eilonwy tricked him! Oh, he would make her pay, but he felt sure his new friends would deal with her soon enough. And there they were, near the Resistance Camp. Perfect, but Lightfoot knew his journey had just begun.

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Merry asked the unicorn, concerned for him.

Lightfoot shook his head. "No. My road now lies beyond."

Merry hugged him, hoping he would come back. Lightfoot whinnied awkwardly as the hobbit released him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it," Merry said with a smile.

"No, that's fine. No harm done." Lightfoot paused, walking down the road. "I'll see you around."

"See you," Merry said, waving to the unicorn. He sighed, watching Lightfoot depart through a spinning portal. He waited until the portal had completely vanished, before returning to camp and reuniting with his friends.

-x-

Springdale, Luster

Lightfoot wandered through Luster, stunned to find that it was now spring. He looked around, stunned to find Cara waiting for him. He hesitated, unsure if he wanted to advance, until Cara ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She missed him! That was clear!

"Cara, I've never been so happy to see you," Lightfoot said, delighted.

"What happened?" Cara asked, concerned. "You left Luster so quickly."

"That is a story all its own," Lightfoot said with a wink.

~o~

Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Regina stepped outside her bar, smiling as Frodo, Mindy, and Bailey walked down the street together, eating ice cream. She shook her head, knowing everything was all right between the Baggins family.

At the police station, Hook made his way into one of the offices. There was Detective Weaver, with short, light brown hair and donned in a dark blue waistcoat, a blue dress shirt, and dark blue pants. His brown jacket hung on a hat rack, while his sat behind his oak desk, observing a stone. Weaver | Rumplestiltskin admired Hook for his bravery, and yet he couldn't help but wonder what it took to get Frodo, Mindy, and Bailey reunited.

"Everything's there!" Hook said, deliberately, slamming a folder on Weaver | Rumplestiltskin's desk.

"Well, I'm not surprised that Eloise Gardener pulled through with bringing a happy family together. Now, let's hope the greater evil doesn't parade around town next. No one wants to see Sauron return," Weaver | Rumplestiltskin said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry. Are we talking about a villain from 'The Lord of the Rings'? It's just a film and a book series. Why care about that?" Hook | Rodgers asked, confused.

"Don't press me. Sauron is not someone you want to trifle with. Let's just hope he doesn't find Frodo and his family, before we do." Weaver | Rumplestiltskin said.

-x-

The Garden – Hyperion Heights, Seattle

Gothel | Eloise Gardener made her way around the flower garden. The blue flowers were so pretty at dusk, more so than she thought. However, she wasn't alone. She felt a dark presence reveal itself in the shape of black smoke.

"Stop! Reveal yourself, warlock," Gothel said, watching the dark smoke stand upright, revealing a man with long dark hair and donned in black armor. "Hello, Sauron. It's good to see you."

"Likewise." Sauron eyed her in interest. "Now, where can I find Frodo Baggins?"


	15. 13: Trance

**Chapter Thirteen:**

 **Trance**

Eilonwy's Bedroom – Taran and Eilonwy's Castle, Prydain, Years Ago

Spring came quickly across the land. Eilonwy wasn't ready. She wasn't prepared to give up her magic. There was one more task she needed to do, before she married Taran, soon to be the new High King of Prydain. She checked herself over in a mirror. Yes, she was in the same dark purple dress that she had worn during one of her travels out of the Summer Country.

She checked her hands, feeling the magic grow in strength. How could she do this, give up her magic? It was ludicrous to even think such thoughts!

"Why, my dear, you don't have to give up your magic," a woman's voice entered her room, with its blue covered bed and her writing desk in the corner, close to the window. Eilonwy met the gaze of a strawberry-blonde haired woman, who presented herself to her. "I am Gothel and you shall bow before me, pet."

"Stay away from me!" Eilonwy shot a spell at Gothel, surprised the spell rebounded and smacked her instead. She looked up, stunned to meet the woman's gaze yet again. "What do you want?"

"Oh, just a promise. As soon as you're married, your magic will return. And when it does, I will be here, waiting until you belong to me. Now, do we have a deal?" Gothel asked, extending her hand to the girl.

"Deal," Eilonwy said, shaking Gothel's hand.

"Excellent," Gothel said with a smirk. "Now, hurry. You have a wedding to get to."

"Yes, Mistress. Right away," Eilonwy said, charging down the stairs in due haste.

Gothel chuckled sinisterly. "It's so good being in charge."

~o~

Police Station – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Eilonwy sat on the bench next to Taran. This was it! This was their fate? Eilonwy wondered what was going on outside, but more importantly, why did she follow Gothel's instructions. Gothel, the very same woman who separated Frodo and his family. Eilonwy was just following orders!

She looked up, the moment Gothel appeared. Eilonwy approached the cell bars, desperate for any kind of news. "How is Frodo? Is his family reunited? Are they safe?"

"Why yes, they are," Gothel said with a smirk. "You did a fine job pretending you really wanted to harm Frodo and his family. But then, you've always had that spark in you. It will be your undoing."

"You can't do this! I had custody over Bailey!" Eilonwy shrieked.

"I know, my dear," Gothel placed her hand on Eilonwy's chin. "You did a fine job. But now, your time and Taran's time are up."

"What do you mean?" Eilowny said, stunned when Gothel carried a golden conch shell. Wait. What was going on? Her powers! Eilonwy's and Taran's powers were seeping out of them and into Gothel's conch shell. No! Their powers were gone. They were powerless and Taran was middle age. Eilonwy turned to Gothel, telling her, "We can make up for this. You'll see."

"I'm afraid you've wasted that time. And yet, I'll still have need of you." Gothel said, turning to one of the policemen, saying, "I've paid off Taran and Eilonwy's bail money. Let them go. They're in my care."

"As you wish," the policeman opened the door, setting Eilonwy and Taran free.

Gothel smiled, enjoying. "Come. We have work to do."

~o~

Ballroom – Taran and Eilonwy's Castle, Prydain, Years Ago

Eilonwy wandered down the stone stairs in angst. Her heart raced inside her chest, her senses alert. No. Something wasn't right. Her head! She looked up, stunned to see faces of Gothel on all the walls and ceiling. What was going on? She needed some fresh air.

"Now, now, my dear. The ballroom is that way. Ta ta!" Gothel cackled.

Eilonwy made her way into the ballroom, watching the ballroom dancers twirl and dance in delight. She walked this way and that in search of Taran, and found him. The young man with short red hair and green eyes, waiting for his lover. He smiled the moment he saw her, took her arm, and led her out into the ballroom.

"You look lovely," Taran said with a smile.

"And you look well," Eilonwy said, joining him for the next dance. She whispered to him. "I thought we were getting married."

"The wedding's not till tomorrow morning. Did you forget?" Taran asked, curtly.

"I have to tell you something," Eilonwy said, worried. "Gothel cursed me. She said that after we're wed, my powers will remain. I wonder if it will affect you, too."

"What?" Taran asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry. I know I made a mistake," Eilonwy said, letting the tears flow.

Taran embraced her. "Don't worry, my love. We'll take care of Gothel. You needn't worry about that."

"Thank you, Taran. You've always been so kind to me," Eilonwy said, wondering if her mother's wickedness was overwhelming her.

~o~

Gothel's Garden – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

"What are we doing out here?" Eilonwy asked, joining Gothel in her garden. "If this has anything to do with that custody battle, then I can assure you this is not my fault. The fault is yours! And you know it!"

"And what do you know? You're just as twisted as your mother," Gothel chuckled. "Ah! Here it is." She plucked a blue flower from the patch, passing it to Eilonwy. "There's one more thing I need, one more thing that will ensure our deal is complete. But you should know that if you give Frodo's wife and his daughter this flower," she transformed it into a glass vial with blue liquid inside, "as well as let them breathe in this potion, then all will be well and you will be mine. The both of you will be mine."

"What if we don't agree?" Taran asked, concerned.

"Then you'll both pay," Gothel said, passing the vial to Eilonwy. "Now, there's one more ordeal to deal with, but we'll see to that, my dears." She cackled, knowing that Eilonwy and Taran would perform their duties. That was what they were here for.

~o~

New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Eilonwy followed Taran in the woods, hoping that Gothel wasn't around. If she was, then they were in big trouble. She pulled out her sword, ready for anything.

"Maybe we should have brought our guards. These woods could be filled with robbers," Eilonwy said, curtly.

"Gothel really wanted you to keep your magic? What were you thinking?" Taran asked, concerned.

"I was thinking that if I kept my powers, all would be well. Besides, Gothel forced her hand. I had to do something," Eilonwy said, keenly.

"Let's hope you're right," Taran said, stunned when a strawberry-blonde haired woman crept out from the shadows, dressed in a red gown. Taran pulled out his sword, cautious of the woman's next step. "Stop! Who are you?"

"Oh, don't worry dear. You two won't remember a thing, until the end of your days," Gothel said, blowing pink smoke into Eilonwy and Taran's eyes.

Taran couldn't see, couldn't feel. His whole vision turned black, and then came back into focus. He smiled, turning to Eilonwy and kissing her on the lips with a fiery passion. Eilonwy smiled, grateful to have Taran by her side, as well as remembering that she worked for Gothel and no one else.

~o~

Frodo's Apartment – Seattle, Present Day

The door burst open, allowing Taran and Eilonwy to enter the apartment and search for Mindy and Bailey. They still didn't remember much of what happened since their time in Prydain, when Gothel cursed them. Their minds were as clear as ever and just as villainous.

"Eilonwy! Taran! I knew it was you," Bailey said in delight.

"What do you want?" Mindy asked, alarmed.

"Oh, don't worry, you two won't remember a thing," Eilonwy said, pulling out the vial and smashing it on the floor. She shoved Bailey towards her mother using light magic, causing mother and daughter to be caught in the blue smoke. Eilonwy smiled wickedly, glad the chore was done.

Mindy and Bailey stood as still as statues, even as the blue smoke faded, confused and mute for several long seconds.

"Enjoy," Eilonwy said, following Taran out of the apartment, right as Taran closed the door behind them in a sinister manner.

~o~

Wedding Hall to Outside the Castle – Taran and Eilonwy's New Castle, New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

When Eilonwy walked out into the wedding hall, stunned at how huge and elaborate the room was. There was a long aisle in the middle of the room, with its many oak pews, and the stone stage at the end of the hall, where Taran now stood. She smiled at him, joining him on the stage as they gave their vows, said "I do", and became husband and wife. They were now High King and Queen of Prydain, but in the New Enchanted Forest, they were nothing more than a prince and princess. It didn't make much sense, but that was the cover Gothel wanted them to have, should someone come snooping.

When the wedding was over and honeymoon finished, Gothel presented herself to Eilonwy during her horseback ride. Eilonwy dismounted from her white horse, pleased to see the witch again.

"Now, do you remember the plan? Because Frodo Baggins is here, and I need you to be the damsel he saves," Gothel showed her the field of blue flowers. "I want you to go over there. I'll set up a sign right behind you." She watched Eilonwy collapse on the blue flower glen, as Gothel cast a spell throughout the area, causing the blue flowers to vanish, while turning Eilonwy's hair to chestnut brown, as well as cause a sign to appear behind the princess. Gothel chuckled. "Now things are in motion." She looked up, curtly. "Oh, Taran! Where is that boy?" Gothel wandered away, hardly leaving a trace that she had been there, with the exception of the sign. She looked back at the field as a motorbike appeared on the scene, revealing a hobbit with thick, curly brown hair and bright blue eyes.

The hobbit was Frodo Baggins. He had found Eilonwy.

~o~

Frodo's Apartment – Seattle, Present Day

Frodo opened the door to his apartment, stunned to find Mindy and Bailey looking like zombies. He raced towards them, right as they collapsed on the floor, their eyes closed and their breathing steady.

"Mindy? Bailey! Wake up!" Frodo called, trying to wake them. He couldn't! He failed them, again! What sort of monster did this to his darling wife and daughter?

-x-

Gothel's Lair – Hyperion Heights, Seattle

Gothel walked into a room with an old well. The well was empty, but it would serve its purpose. She turned to Eilonwy and Taran, telling them, "Now your destination has reached its end. On you go." She watched the couple struggle to repel her spells. It delighted her for a time. She rolled her eyes, growing tired of their struggles. "Do I have to do everything myself?"

 _Blast!_

Eilonwy and Taran were thrown over the edge, landing squarely onto the well's stone floor. Eilonwy tried to wake up but she couldn't. The last seeds of memory were leaving her behind. By the time the trance was done and her mind was cleared again, she no longer remembered who she was. She looked at Taran, who expressed the same dull expression on his face.

Neither moved, neither wanted to leave. All they could do was wait.


	16. 14: The Fifth Curse

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and updating my fanfics. :) Thanks goes to LadyLindariel and Adeleidhis for helping me with revisions for this chapter. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

 **The Fifth Curse**

Hospital – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo followed the doctor and nurses to the nearest hospital room. It was here that Mindy and Bailey, both unconscious, were set up with IVs and other machines. Frodo looked at his wife and daughter in pain. His hands trembled, doing his best to keep calm.

But how could he keep calm? He was about to lose his family… again!

"Mindy? Bailey, please wake up!" Frodo called out to them, hoping they would hear him. He received no answer. This was bad. If he was lucky, his wife and daughter would make it out of this safe and sound. But when would that moment come to pass?

He hardly knew. He just hoped that the curse didn't have any affect on them again. If it did, then they were doomed.

~o~

Resistance Camp – New Enchanted Forest, Eight Years Ago

Nine months or more passed. Frodo and Mindy had gotten married within that time. It was a splendid wedding, as was the birth of their daughter. Their newborn, who they revealed to their friends and family at the resistance camp.

"Meet Bailey," Frodo said in amusement, all smiles.

"Oh, how touching!" Drizella, a young woman with dark brunette hair and striking brown eyes, entered the scene in frustration. "Oh, you were expecting Eilonwy and Taran? They're a little hung up at the moment."

"On whose charge?" Frodo asked, startled.

"Stop! You can't trust her!" Henry told Frodo, ready to attack Drizella.

"Can't he?" Drizella asked, stunned. "Oh, that's a shame. Because I come here with a prophecy. In eight years, on Lucy and Bailey's birthday – yes, I know, they were born hours apart – I shall cast the Dark Curse. We'll all be sent away from here, to a Land Without Magic, and no one will stop me."

"That's enough!" Lady Tremaine came out, splashing red liquid at her daughter.

"In eight years, I will return!" Drizella said, turned to stone.

Frodo watched the scene in awe. He looked at Henry, wondering why he did such a thing, almost fighting Drizella. He knew in his heart that maybe Drizella would see kindness. But today, she threatened his daughter and Henry's daughter. And, given the circumstances, it appeared that she had got her comeuppance.

But how long would that last?

-x-

Tiana's Castle – New Enchanted Forest, Eight Years Later, Before the Fifth Curse

Bailey stood next to Lucy, a girl with black hair and olive skin, over by a table. She couldn't believe it! It was their birthday, but somehow it didn't feel like it. Bailey looked on at her parents, Frodo and Mindy, wondering if it was okay to blow out the candle on her blue frosted cake, with its vanilla-chocolate center inside its spongy, yellow and chocolate shell.

Lucy nodded to her in excitement. "Together."

Bailey nodded in return. She turned to the candles on her cake, waited for Lucy to give the word, and blew out their candles. Her wish was the one she hoped would come true, if not sooner rather than later.

The sky darkened. Something wasn't right. Bailey turned to the statue of Drizella, finding it transformed into a living woman. And there was a strawberry-blonde-haired woman wearing a red dress staring back at them. Behind this strawberry-blonde-haired woman were women wearing black robes, witches, gazing at the partygoers.

"Come Drizella," Gothel said in intrigue. "It's time this curse is cast."

Drizella smiled as a puff of smoke engulfed the women, including her, leaving Bailey, Lucy, and the others in shock.

Bailey turned to her parents, asking them as Frodo wrapped a protective arm around her, "What did she mean? Who is she?"

"Gothel," Frodo answered, kissing the top of her head. "We will protect you. Don't worry about that."

"Okay," Bailey said, uncertainty in her eyes.

~o~

The Docks – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Merry reached Hyperion Heights' docks, observing the watery landscape with uncanny eyes. He couldn't believe this! The coven was hanging around Hyperion Heights, and yet he knew he needed someone's help to stop them. He smiled, knowing just the two to ask for help.

He turned his attention to a fishmonger's shop, with its open window, as well as tables and chairs seated outside. It didn't take long for Merry to find Pippin Took, the curly, golden-haired hobbit man dressed in a white shirt, blue pants, and wearing a white apron, chopping some fish with a chef's knife. Behind Pippin was Gimli, with auburn hair and an auburn beard, dressed in brown, complete with a dark brown apron, slicing up some lobster in pinkish-white chunks.

Given the expressions on their faces, they didn't recognize Merry until moments later.

"We're closed!" Pippin said, sullen.

"You'll have to wait an hour before the meal's prepared – oh! It's you, Merry. The crazy hobbit with the crazier vision," Gimli said, peeved.

"I have something for the both of you," Merry said, passing to them two goblets, which he filled with blue liquid. "Drink."

"This had better not be a trick," Pippin said, washing his hands, before drinking the liquid. All at once, his memories resurfaced, from the time before the First Curse to the fifth one, the one they were currently under. By the time he looked up, Gimli had the same shocked expression. "I remember."

"As do I, lad," Gimli said, stunned by what he saw. He asked Merry, curtly, "Where's Frodo?"

-x-

Hospital – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo sat on a floral-patterned cushioned chair, waiting to see if Mindy and Bailey would wake. So far, his wife and daughter didn't stir. He was at a loss on what to do. Slowly, he pulled out from his satchel the book, _Once Upon a Time: Middle-earth Edition Volume Two_ , that Merry lent to him.

It couldn't hurt to read to his wife and daughter, could it?

~o~

Tiana's Castle – New Enchanted Forest, Before the Fifth Curse

Mindy stayed with Bailey, doing her best to comfort hers and Frodo's daughter. The fact that another curse was about to be cast unsettled her. What sort of danger would Frodo and their family endure this time? Well, she hoped, in any case, that Bailey would be kept safe.

She looked up again as her hobbit-human husband approached, determination in his eyes. "Have you found something?"

"Henry has a plan. It's brilliant!" Frodo turned to Bailey, telling her, "If we must do this, we must go now. It may not be too late to stop what is coming."

Bailey nodded.

"Hey. You'll be all right," Frodo said, pinching her chin for a second, all smiles.

"Okay," Bailey nodded in curiosity. She was unsure about this, but she knew she had to trust him. It was the only way to stop what was coming, or rather escape the impending doom about to strike the Enchanted Forest.

~o~

Hospital – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo looked up upon seeing Merry, Pippin, and Gimli, staring at him. Given their expressions, and the fishy smell coming from Pippin and Gimli, it seemed that Merry woke them up.

"How are they?" Pippin asked Frodo, concerned. "Where's Sam?"

"Still under the curse," Frodo said, calmly.

"You're awake," Pippin said, stunned.

Frodo nodded. "I am. Taran awoke me. I can't do anything about the curse. That's Henry's job, not mine."

"Well, you could try kissing them on the forehead," Merry suggested, pointing to Mindy and Bailey. "That might wake them up."

"I could or I could read to them," Frodo said, pulling his chair closer to his two lasses.

"We'll see you around. Come on, you two. It's time we paid Sam a visit," Gimli said, leading the way out of the room.

"Good luck, Frodo!" Pippin said, following Merry and Gimli out of the room and out of the hospital. "Do you think we'll wake Sam up?"

"Something will," Merry admitted, bluntly.

"I'm hungry. When's lunch?" Gimli asked, making the two hobbits laugh joyously. Well, at least something good came from today. That was for sure.

~o~

Original Enchanted Forest, Before the Fifth Curse

Frodo and Bailey followed Henry and Lucy to the oldest part of the realm, heading straight for the enchanted tree Tiger Lily said would send only two people to another realm.

Wait. Something didn't add up.

"Tiger Lily," Frodo asked, getting the fairy's attention, "if this tree can only send two people, then why are Bailey and I here? I thought all four of us would leave this realm."

"I'm afraid we only found this tree. I'm sorry," Tiger Lily said, handing Henry the enchanted axe.

"Please, I don't want to be stuck here when the curse strikes," Bailey said, worriedly.

Frodo turned to Henry and Lucy, asking them, "Please, isn't there something we can do?"

"Only two people can cross through," Lucy suggested, "Can't Bailey and I travel through the tree together?"

"I don't want a repeat of what happened to my mom and Pinocchio," Henry said, facing his daughter. "We stick with the plan. We're going through this tree."

"Henry! Bailey and Lucy should go through," Frodo said, realizing this wasn't the best idea. "Oh." He admitted, curtly, "Bailey and I will find another way. Come on. It's time we looked around." He turned to his daughter, leading her away from Henry and Lucy.

-x-

Frodo's Hut – Original Enchanted Forest, Hours Before the Fifth Curse

Night.

Frodo ran through the forest carrying a lit torch. He met up with Bailey, telling her to flee. It was moments into Bailey's flight when Frodo looked around. He hadn't expected this. There was the Coven with Gothel as their leader.

Gothel smiled, revealing Henry gagged and bound. She said, admiring the hobbit. "My, my, aren't you brave? No matter. We only need you for one task, and you're going to serve this curse well."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I would rather end this than see my daughter fall under the Dark Curse!" Frodo said, brandishing his sword. "Now, stand down! Please?"

"Oh, there's no need for that, dear," Gothel said, casting a spell on the hobbit. Frodo collapsed, unsure what to do. He knew that, in the next minute, he was bound and gagged like Henry, before the two were whisked away to a place they did not recognize.

-x-

Tiana's Castle to Gothel's Lair – New Enchanted Forest, Minutes Before the Fifth Curse is Cast

Bailey ran with Lucy into the courtyard at Tiana's castle. The flowers were alight at this hour, brimming in the colors reds, pinks, purples, and yellows. Bailey panted, rushing up to her mother and embracing her.

"Bailey, what happened?" Mindy asked, trying to comfort her.

"That's what I'd like to know," Regina said, astonished.

"Gothel's taken my father and Frodo!" Lucy cried, telling the group what happened.

"We need to go after them," Regina said, prepared for anything.

"It's too late for that," Gothel said, revealing herself. "Now, let's talk somewhere else." She snapped her fingers, causing a puff of smoke to engulf the people she took with her.

By the time the spell was cast, Mindy opened her eyes, discovering that she, Regina, Cinderella, Lucy, Bailey, Hook, and Hook's daughter Alice stood on a stone platform. There was Frodo, gagged, with his wrists bound to a cord, while hanging on a rope next to Henry. They were still alive. Mindy rushed towards Frodo, doing her best to untie him and ungag him. The moment she undid this, she embraced him and kissed him on the lips.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Mindy cried, helping Frodo out.

"Well, well, now you never will," Drizella said, cutting Frodo's cords and Henry's cords by means of magic. Mindy helped her husband out as best she could as he crashed onto the platform, dazed and groggy.

"Mindy. Bailey," Frodo said weakly, hugging them both.

"What's wrong with him?" Mindy asked Drizella, cautious.

"Oh, just a little double whammy, not nearly the same effect as what Henry's enduring, but just as strong," Drizella said, pleased. "It's a forgetfulness potion, one I created. It causes whatever curse he's already endured in the past, long before the Dark Curse is cast the first time it was cast, to be unleashed." She chuckled. "Your family will be forever separated. It's lovely, isn't it?"

"You dare toy with one family and ruin another? You're out of your mind!" Regina huffed, fuming.

"Oh, I reckon you'll want to save Henry's life, too," Drizella said, smiling. "Well, the only way you can save them both is by casting the Dark Curse. And once the curse is broken, if it's broken, Henry will die and Frodo will forget everything he knew unless you can find a cure for them. What's it to be? You are the one who can do this. You've cast the Dark Curse before."

"This is far from over," Regina said, crushing a heart and pouring it into the cauldron. She watched, as well as Cinderella with Henry and Mindy with Frodo, as the Dark Curse was cast once again. The New Enchanted Forest was plunged into the purple smoke, not coming to until they entered Hyperion Heights, where our story begins.

~o~

Downtown Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Gimli, Pippin, and Merry returned to the fishmonger's shop, disposing of the aprons in a hamper, while Gimli and Pippin changed back into their garb that they wore in Middle-earth. As soon as they were washed and ready to go, Merry led them to the ice cream parlor for some sweet treats.

Gimli and Pippin couldn't agree more to this reward but felt badly for Frodo. How was he coping, knowing his wife and daughter were asleep? In any case, it was just as well to leave Frodo alone. If Frodo needed his friends, then the three of them would help him, making sure to tell him what they knew and to give him support, when he needed it most.

-x-

Hospital – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo read a passage out of the book to, hoping that something happened. "'There was no sense in denying the inevitable. With Frodo's pure heart and Emma's strength, they vanquished what they set out to do. Gideon was restored to his infant self, and Frodo and Emma were awakened by their loved ones. Nothing could be said, except a happy beginning for all—'" He snapped out of it, the moment Mindy and Bailey's hands touch his. Frodo stared at them both in awe.

They heard him.

-x-

Gothel's House – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Sauron materialized in Gothel's house. The well was ready for use. He smiled upon seeing Victoria Belfrey/Lady Tremaine, Eilonwy, and Taran trapped in the well. He turned the corner, watching the Coven take shape, even as Drizella was dropped into the well minutes later.

"It's all going according to plan," Sauron said, taking a deep breath and smiling. He looked at Gothel, instructing her, "Now our real work begins."

*.*.*

Yes! We've reached the end of the winter finale for Season 7 of ABC's "Once Upon a Time"! :) The first half of this story is complete. :) The second half of this fanfic, and the start of the second half of Season 7 for ABC's "Once Upon a Time", will begin in the next chapter.

Until next time! :D


	17. 15: Sacrifice

Sorry for the long delay. I was updating my fanfics and taking breaks. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Fifteen:**

 **Sacrifice**

Tiana's Castle – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Sam sharpened his sword. Thoughts of his family and his grown children clouded his mind. He had to know what became of Elanor, his eldest daughter, the one Frodo helped name. Sam couldn't thank Frodo enough for naming his eldest daughter Elanor. Now, it was only a matter of time before she appeared in the New Enchanted Forest.

Sam looked up as a spinning orange portal opened up in the courtyard. He jumped up, stunned to see a hobbit lass, human-sized, with curly golden locks flowing down her shoulders. She wore archer's clothes and carried a bow, as well as a quiver of arrows slung across her shoulder.

It was Elanor and she had grown into a lovely lass.

"Father," Elanor announced, stunning Sam.

"Elanor," Sam said, wondering if she would hug him. He opened his arms, hoping she would do so. It took a minute before Elanor rushed up to him, embracing him in a daughterly way. The second they released, Sam asked, "How have you been? It's been years."

"Well, I am twenty," Elanor admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's beside the point. Your mother—"

"Mother's worried about you," Elanor said, concerned. "I've been tracking the borders of Storybrooke and I hoped you would return home."

"I have to help Mr. Frodo," Sam said, also concerned. "Don't you think that's wise?"

"Don't you know when your family needs you?" Elanor said, heading towards the other side of the courtyard. She looked at her father, enraged. "You know, I hoped you would grow out of this, but I haven't seen Frodo in years. And now, all of a sudden, you're here on adventures, while I've been at home wondering when you'd come home!" She ran off into the woods without another word.

"Elanor," Sam said, chasing after her.

~o~

Hospital – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Gardner stared at the window, staring at Bailey and her mother in intrigue. It seemed so long ago since Frodo was reunited with Bailey, or so it seemed. Gardner was almost jealous. He wanted to see his family. Anything to make his life better! But how was he to do that? And why was he followed by Merry Brandybuck?

"I don't want your help!" Gardner said, annoyed with him.

"Come on, Sam. You know it's me!" Merry said, trying to help him remember.

Gardner ignored him, paying attention to Bailey and Mindy. "Will they be all right? What happened?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Merry said, shaking his head.

"Oh. Oh well. It was worth asking," Sam said, continuing to stare at Bailey and Mindy's unconscious state. He wondered what they were thinking, but also how he could help Frodo out.

-x-

Gothel's House – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Sauron looked down at the well. Good. Eilonwy and Taran were still in their trance. Now, it made things easier, should Frodo decide to invade and ruin his plans. He still wanted to bring Morgoth back, even if it happened in this town. Even if he had help from the Wish Realm to do so.

The Wish Realm? He grinned in satisfaction. Yes, he could go to the Wish Realm once the curse broke! Hmm… first he would need help.

"You ladies stay right here. I'll be back and you'll be sorry," Sauron said, attempting to open a portal in the room. He cringed, trying again and finally opening a portal up! Hey, maybe there was magic in this realm after all! He laughed, zooming through the portal and disappearing on sight.

Gothel stared at the spot where Sauron left, telling him, "Coward! I'll do this myself!" she said, hoping that Zelena would give her the amulet.

~o~

New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

"Elanor, wait!" Sam cried, watching his daughter stop on the road.

"I don't want to talk, father," Elanor huffed, annoyed with him. She faced him, saying, "You know, I'd like to know what it is about your friends that's so much more important than your family."

"You know why, Elanor!" Sam said, serious. "What would you do if your friends need you? You've had me for years. Mr. Frodo's been gone for years, but he called me here. You know this to be true!"

"Why would he ask you to come?" Elanor asked, calming down.

"Because he needs his family, too, Elanor. I'm coming home. I promise. Just don't be mad. You would do the same if your friends were in danger. Don't put one thing over the other. I know your mother misses me. I've missed you, your mother, and your brothers and sisters every day," Sam said, explaining to her what was right.

"You have?" Elanor asked, curious. "So, you will come home?"

"Yes Elanor," Sam nodded. "Trust me. I will come home." He paused, adding out of curiosity, "What about you? Why did you leave home?"

"I'm not a child anymore, and in human years, I'm already an adult," Elanor said, pointing out curtly. "That means I can marry, find a husband, have children." She said with a smile.

Sam smiled back, glad to see his daughter was happy. "Do you want to go on an adventure? I hear Mother Gothel is up to something, and Zelena's daughter is here. They could be in danger."

Elanor nodded.

"Good. Let's go," Sam said, drawing his sword and leading his daughter through the woods, towards Gothel's lair.

~o~

Greenhouse – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Gothel moved Drizella, Anastasia, Victoria Belfrey/Rapunzel Tremaine, Eilonwy, and Taran into the greenhouse. Oh, she was delighted about this. Here, where she could work her magic.

There was one catch. Eilonwy and Taran were coming out of their trance.

"Oh dear. Look whose finally awake," Gothel said, smiling at the couple. "Now, my plan will come into formation. Let the resurrection amulet take hold."

-x-

Hospital – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Gardner watched Frodo as he volunteered to give a blood test for Bailey and Mindy. Seriously? He was helping out someone who may or may not be Frodo's daughter and wife? Was he missing something, since he found out that Mindy was really Bailey's mother? When did this happen?

"Sam, drink," Merry said, offering him a goblet with blue liquid inside.

"I'm not thirsty," Gardner said, taking off down the hallway. Merry followed him, much to his disdain. Gardner turned around and faced him, telling him off, "I'll be fine, really."

"Well, if you won't drink this, then maybe wait until the results from Frodo's blood test turn out." Merry said, slapping Gardner on the shoulder. Gardner huffed, hoping this was worth it.

~o~

Gothel's Lair – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Sam burst into Gothel's shack, followed by Elanor who had her bow drawn, arrow at the ready. To their surprise, there was Zelena with her daughter Robin, who also was garbed in archer's clothes, with her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Hook was there, as was Regina, but most important, there was Gothel with a crystal ball.

No! Did that crystal ball have a woman's face inside a green fog?

"What's going on?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Apparently, something to do with her!" Elanor said, ready to aim her arrow at Gothel.

"Now, now, dears," Gothel said, willing to make a compromise, "let's not fight."

"No, let's!" Robin said, shooting her arrow at Gothel.

"This isn't over!" Gothel said, using her magic to poof herself and the woman in the crystal ball, Madam Leota, out of the hut.

Elanor lowered her weapon, unsure what happened. She was just glad Gothel was gone and the world back to normal.

~o~

Greenhouse – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

"What are you doing?" Eilonwy said, coming out of the trance.

"You'll see," Gothel said, forming three circles. She gestured for Eilonwy and Taran to step into the circles alongside Drizella. "You know you can't win. Take it as a life for a life. You two and Drizella step into these circles, then Lucy, Bailey, and Mindy will wake up. Unless you want them to die. It's up to you."

Eilonwy stared at Gothel like she was mad. She didn't want to do this! She wanted to ensure that her plan succeeded… but what plan mattered anymore? They were about to die anyway.

What would Frodo do? She sighed, realizing that Frodo would have sacrificed himself for the sake of everyone. For everyone? A lump grew in her throat. She didn't have a choice. Her life was going nowhere. She turned to Taran, realizing that maybe she could go out with hope in her heart and forgiveness towards Frodo and his family, wherever hope would come.

~o~

Outside Gothel's Lair – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Elanor stepped outside Gothel's shack, unsure what to do. She didn't expect to face a battle so soon, but here she was seeking danger! She wasn't ready for adventures, like her father. But would he understand?

"Elanor," Sam said, approaching her, "you did wonderfully, taking down Gothel. You'd make any true hero proud!" he smiled widely at her, hoping she would understand. He knew what a true hero meant. He was one, even if he didn't want to admit it.

He had an adventure, married the woman he loved, and raised children. He supposed it was what Frodo loved, but he was more of the adventurous sort. Surely, he knew what it meant to be a true hero.

Elanor stared at him in shock. "That's what an adventure looks like? Taking down enemies without remorse? Father, how could you? I don't want this!"

"Elanor—"

"No!" Elanor huffed, taking a step back. "No father. I'm going home."

"Okay," Sam said, stunned his daughter would say these things to him. He looked at his daughter, watching her leave. Oh, what did he do this time?

~o~

Gothel's House – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

"Well, anytime dear," Gothel said to Eilonwy, moments after Victoria Belfrey stepped into the circle, pushing her daughter Drizella out of the way.

"Look, she's not going to stop! But we can't let Bailey and Mindy die!" Taran said to Eilonwy, coming to terms with his fate.

"What are you doing?" Eilonwy asked, confused.

"What we should do, sacrificing ourselves for the ones we love. Don't you love Bailey? Wouldn't you want to see her alive?" Taran asked, stepping into the circle.

"Noo!" Eilonwy cried, watching Taran's life sucked out of him. "Taran!" She collapsed on the floor, looking up at Gothel in pain. There was no choice now. She would sacrifice herself for Bailey. She nodded, thinking of Frodo being reunited with his family. This was right.

"Alright, here I go." She stepped into the circle, watching her life flash before her eyes, seeing her father happy and her marrying Taran. For once, she saw the light and it was good.

-x-

Hospital – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Gardner hardly noticed Mindy and Bailey awakening. The last thing he remembered, before memories flooded in, was one of the doctors handing him a piece of paper, showing Frodo was the father of Bailey and the husband of Mindy.

No! Gardner remembered. He was Samwise Gamgee! How could he not have seen that?


	18. 16: Sauron Redeemed, Part 1

**Chapter Sixteen:**

 **Sauron Redeemed, Part 1**

Downtown – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo passed around some flyers, depicting two fencers ready to fight. It had been a long time since he used his sword, but fencing sounded good, especially since he was looking for a teacher.

News of Victoria Belfrey, Eilonwy, and Taran's death spread like wildfire. No one knew exactly what caused this, but Frodo was more than delighted to see that his wife and daughter were alive. All the more reason why he should look for a fencing teacher to assist him with his swordfighting skills, long before he faced a real battle again.

Frodo was almost ready to hand over another flyer when a dark mist crept up on him. He jumped in fright upon hearing a deep voice, telling him things he really ought not to hear. The mist worked its way towards him, clouding up his vision, making it hard for him to see anything.

What was going on? Where was he? He looked up the moment the mist faded. He was still in the downtown area of Hyperion Heights. This made no sense! Where was everybody? And why was Sauron here, looking a little older and yet younger at the same time.

Frodo stared at him in shock. What was Sauron doing here? "Sauron… you're here. How? I thought you were sent to the mines. Not here, not like this."

"Surprised to see me?" Sauron said, grinning wickedly. "Maybe you should ask Gothel how I came back, but then, you probably don't know what she's up to. How do you think Victoria Belfrey, Eilonwy, and Taran were defeated?" He smiled. "It wasn't my doing."

"How do I know that for sure? You could be lying!" Frodo told him off.

"See for yourself," Sauron said, gesturing to the greenhouse. He smirked. "That greenhouse is where Gothel killed Victoria, Eilonwy, and Taran." He shrugged. "I wasn't there to witness their deaths, but I'm sure it was exactly what you wanted." He asked, out of curiosity, "Weren't you the one hoping to get rid of Eilonwy and Taran?"

"No," Frodo said, shocked to hear this. "Why would you kill them?"

"I didn't kill them. I just did the dirty work for you, but it was Gothel that killed them. Go into that greenhouse." Sauron said, pointing to the greenhouse with its glass walls and greenery. "You'll see what I mean." In seconds, he was gone, leaving Frodo be.

Frodo didn't know if this was right. He just didn't want to go into that greenhouse. Was it worth the risk? He set the flyer on his stack, before entering the greenhouse. To his surprise, there were three dead bodies on the floor. No! It was Victoria, Eilonwy, and Taran! No! No, how could this happen?

He collapsed on the floor, his heart heavy with pain and remorse. How could Gothel do this? Why would Sauron show him this?

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam's hand touched Frodo's shoulder. Frodo jumped. There was Gardner! Perhaps he dreamt it! Frodo looked back at the spot where the three corpses were. They were gone, the floor clean. The voices outside came back, as if they hadn't left. What? "Mr. Frodo, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Gardner. I've never been better," Frodo said, solemnly. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? I'm awake, Mr. Frodo! I remember everything!" Sam said, watching Frodo stand up and embrace him. Sam was shocked. "Mr. Frodo, did you miss me?"

Frodo released him, smiling. "Sam, I thought you'd call me crazy again for imagining things. Sauron showed me Victoria, Eilonwy, and Taran, right before you got here. They're dead. I think he's up to something."

"We need to hurry," Sam said, following Frodo out of the greenhouse and back to the downtown area. They wouldn't let Sauron get away with this!

~o~

The Mines – A World Between Worlds, Years Ago

Sauron didn't like his new attire. Brown robes. What century was he in? And just where was Manwë taking him? He looked up, noticing they were heading inside a large cave. From there, there was a tunnel, leading to adjoining tunnels to form a tunnel network. This didn't seem right! Nor was it right for him to be locked up in shackles, with an iron ball attached to the silver chains.

"What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" Sauron cried out, annoyed.

"Now, don't be that way. You work in these mines until your sentence is up, which will be for a long, long time!" Manwë, dressed in brown robes, with silver hair flowing down his shoulders, said promptly. He turned to the first man he met, a dwarf, telling him upfront, "Nikabrik, we have company. Keep Sauron out of mischief. No questions asked."

"Right," Nikabrik said with a cheeky, wicked smile. The black-haired dwarf turned to Sauron, the moment Manwë fled. "Right this way." He made his way into the central tunnel, telling Sauron to keep up while the Maia carried a large quartz rock in his arms.

The first cavern they entered was enormous, with stalactites and stalagmites glittering with iridescent light. Nikabrik was quick to mention there were many gemstones that ran through the tunnel network, as well as its many rooms. However, there was something the dwarf been dying to ask the dark lord.

"You wouldn't be working with Aslan, now would you?" Nikabrik asked, curiously.

"My business is with Morgoth. I intend to bring him back," Sauron said, curiously, setting the quartz rock on an empty table.

"Oh, that's even better news!" Nikabrik said with a smile. "I happen to be working with Jadis, the White Witch. As it happens, she got thrown into the Underworld alongside Bellatrix Lestrange. Now, if we put our heads together, then I see no reason why we can't bring them back!"

"What do you propose?" Sauron asked, intrigued.

"A deal. You help me and I help you. No questions asked," Nikabrik said, pleased. He extended his hand, admitting, "Of course, there'll be a small finder's fee if we fail. Do we have a deal?"

Sauron remembered only Rumplestiltskin made deals, but these were desperate times. After all, Frodo Baggins did just defeat him, or so it looked. He nodded, shaking the dwarf's hand. "Deal."

"Excellent!" Nikabrik said, leading Sauron further into the cave. "Now, I must warn you about this dragon. Smaug has been keeping me company for a time. Anyone who's died or close to death winds up here, but this cave and these mines only are for those who have been punished in the land of the living.

"So, you might say we are in Limbo," the dwarf added with a wicked smile. He waved to Sauron, telling him to follow him. "Come. Smaug is waiting." He grinned, heading into the nearest tunnel. Sauron followed, beginning to like Nikabrik more and more overtime. He just hoped this deal would not break. If it did, they were screwed.

~o~

The Docks – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Mid-Afternoon. Frodo followed Sam towards the harbor. Yes! There was Merry, Pippin, and Gimli, waiting for them! A shame that no one else from the Fellowship of the Ring decided to come with them before the Dark Curse struck the New Enchanted Forest. Then they could have stopped Sauron together!

"Frodo, what is it? What's wrong?" Pippin asked Frodo, concerned.

"Sauron's back! He showed me where Victoria Belfrey, Eilonwy, and Taran died," Frodo said, his palms sweating. "I don't know what else to tell you."

"Sauron's back. That's not good," Merry said, pondering. He looked at Frodo, a thought striking him. "Frodo, you need to check on your wife and daughter, before Sauron gets them. I don't know why. It just seems right."

"Shouldn't we stop Sauron together?" Frodo asked, cautious.

"Frodo, your family is in town. I think it's wise for you to go and see them," Merry told him, firmly.

Frodo nodded. This was the best, right? "I'll go look for them." He said, heading out.

-x-

Frodo's Apartment – Seattle, Present Day

Frodo turned off the engine of his new blue car, stepping into the sunlight once more. He made his way into the apartment complex, darting up the stairs in haste. No! He heard voices, a struggle. Something was wrong!

"Nooo!" He cried, climbing up the last flight of stairs and unlocking the door to his apartment. The second he was inside, he closed and locked the door. He was safe. They were safe, right? No. He turned around, spotting Sauron covering Mindy's mouth while petting Bailey's hair and smiling wickedly at him.

"Nooo!" Frodo cried again, charging towards the dark lord, enraged. He stopped, the moment Sauron pulled out his dagger.

"Don't make another move! You don't want to see your darling wife and daughter killed, now do you?" Sauron asked, testily. "I don't have time for this. You knew this would happen, the second you put on that One Ring. _My_ Ring! Did you really think it was that easy? I am the Master of my Ring! It calls to me, and now, my curse on you continues, thanks to Gollum, thanks to this Dark Curse. There's no way you'll save your family now." He said last, "I'll catch you later!" He waved his other hand in the air, allowing a puff of dark smoke to engulf him, Mindy, and Bailey.

Frodo charged at them, discovering the three were now gone. He collapsed on the carpeted floor in shame. "No. How could Sauron do this?" His heart felt empty. Without his family, he was nothing. And Sauron knew it.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Nikabrik comes from "The Chronicles of Narnia".


	19. 17: Sauron Redeemed, Part 2

**Chapter Seventeen:**

 **Sauron Redeemed, Part 2**

The Mines – Limbo, Years Ago

In all honesty, Sauron did not like moving rocks everywhere. It seemed like the only job anyone was giving him! It drove him _mad_! He dropped the rock, landing on his good toe. He cringed, yelling and screaming at his toe being broken.

Oh, enough was enough! Time to blast this rock to smithereens! He formed a blazing orange-red flame ball, shooting it at the rock… landing square on his same toe again! Ouch! Ouch! _Ouch!_ He blew it off, doing his best to keep it together.

He looked around. All the workers were laughing at him, calling him "Firefoot", due to his little accident with the rock and the flame ball. He rolled his eyes, annoyed with the lot of them. "What are you staring at? Get back to work!" He roared, hoping they would do their jobs.

Nikabrik walked up to him, keen on setting him straight. Only Sauron didn't have time to play games.

"What do you want, Nikabrik?" Sauron said, hotly.

"The deal's off, Sauron! Find yourself another dwarf! I'll look for someone else to free Jadis and Bellatrix Lestrange from the Underworld," Nikabrik said, annoyed.

"Then who's going to look after you?" Sauron regretted it immediately. "Oh, whatever! I'll find someone else to free Morgoth."

"Now, now, Sauron," Manwë appeared, staring at him with candor, "you are not in charge of this mining facility. These mines belong to the good dwarves, and they will do whatever it takes to keep it that way."

"Humph. Is that so?" Sauron raised an eyebrow in intrigue. He turned to the nearest dwarf with blonde streaks in his dark hair, wrapped an arm around him, and held one hand up to show a hot, blazing fire ball. He looked around as the other dwarves went frantic. Manwë stood his ground, raising his hand in the air in an effort to calm Sauron down. He didn't care! He just wanted to be free! "Take another step and this dwarf dies!"

"Lovely, you calling your master just to make ends meet. You're a rather stupid one, aren't you?" the dark-haired dwarf asked, testily.

"Hush or you will get it, too!" Sauron whispered grimly in the dwarf's ear.

"Sauron, this won't bring you any joy," Manwë told him, keen on making his point clear. "Put that dwarf down."

"Put him down?" Sauron asked, also testy. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you sought redemption once, long ago. The Valar didn't give it to you the last time you spoke with them. I say its time you prove yourself worthy, don't you think? Mairon?" Manwë asked, speaking Sauron's true name.

Sauron hesitated at those words. Mairon? That was a name he hardly recalled, except for in Storybrooke, when darkness took hold of him. He released the dwarf, turning off his fire ball in angst and frustration. Something inside him changed.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Sauron asked Manwë, cautious of the King of the Valar's next move.

"Because I can help you. After all, your Ring put Frodo Baggins under that curse in the first place. Sméagol didn't help matters either, cursing Bilbo Baggins and Frodo Baggins," Manwë said, harshly. Still, he compromised with Sauron. "I can give you a chance to redeem yourself. Don't call Melkor again. This journey will be hard. You have a way to go before you prove yourself worthy among the good Maiar."

"What if I say 'no'?" Sauron asked, concerned.

"Then you'll be trapped here," Manwë said, annoyed. "Do we have a deal? Rumplestiltskin's not the only one who can commit deals. This one will change you, if you choose to accept it," Manwë said, curious. He extended his hand, asking him in return, "Deal?"

"I don't know," Sauron said, shaking the Vala's hand. Right away, he felt a bright light engulf him. It was the same light that showed up in the time when he was no longer a dark lord. "What's – happening?" He collapsed on his knees, stunned by what he saw.

"In time, you will understand," Manwë said, smiling. "Come, we have work to do." He looked at Sauron, hoping the Maia would follow him.

Sauron nodded. This whole arrangement was strange. Did Manwë know what he was doing? Did he? He, Mairon, who had been through a lot. His true name was so easy to say now. How had he forgotten it?

~o~

Frodo's Apartment – Seattle, Present Day

Frodo wanted to scream. The pain was too much to bear. His heart ached. He wanted his wife and daughter back, anything to stopper the pain. He hardly noticed the front door opening, with his friends supporting him, helping him to the couch, where he lay, deep in thought.

"Where's Mindy and Bailey?" Merry asked, cautious.

"They're not here! Sauron took them!" Frodo said, conflicted. "They're not coming back! It's hopeless!"

"Mr. Frodo, it's not. I assure you, we'll find them," Sam said with confidence.

Frodo sat up, flustered. "How do you know that? Usually, you're the one who wants to charge head-first into the fray!"

"True, but I'm willing to assist you. Family is important to us. I won't let you lose yours," Sam said, encouraging him. "Come on. Don't lose hope now! We'll find them and bring them home!"

"But do we know where they are?" Frodo asked, cautious. "I don't have magic."

"Then how did Sauron steal your wife and daughter?" Merry asked, concerned. "There's magic around us. The curse couldn't have taken that away from you. Come on. Think about it. Why would Sauron possess magic? There must be some way to get your wife and daughter back."

Frodo nodded. Yes, of course! Why hadn't he thought on that? He had magic. Now, it was time to set it free! "I think I know what trick to use." He said, waving his hand. At first, nothing happened. Then, Mindy and Bailey's scarfs appeared in his hand. He smiled at his friends, realizing he still had magic in him. "Alright, it worked!" He added, telling his friends, "Now, let's go save my family!"

"That's the Frodo we know!" Merry said, watching Frodo make his way out of the apartment. Yes, it was time to stop Sauron, if they knew where they were going.

-x-

Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo parked his car along the sidewalk. He had the scarfs ready. Now, he just needed to drizzle the locator spell on them… yes! There go the scarfs, soaring through the air and landing behind the one-eyed troll statue. He stepped out of his car, closing and locking the door, before chasing his friends and the scarfs towards a grate leading into the sewer.

He looked up, the moment Gimli showed up, stunned by the sewer's appearance. He spoke up, as soon as Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin moved the grate out of the way. "Well, that's a big tunnel. You sure Frodo's wife and daughter are down there?"

"There's only one way to find out!" Merry said, smiling.

"I was going to say that!" Frodo said, stunned.

"Well, anyway, who's going down first?" Pippin asked, looking at his friends for support.

"I will. Mr. Frodo can follow me," Sam said, making his way down the metal ladder and into the sewer. Frodo follow, unsure what dangers awaited them down below.

~o~

The Mines – Limbo, Years Ago

Mairon spent a lot of time in the mines pondering over his recent decisions. Every time he made a mistake or done a wicked deed, Manwë was there to back him up, prevent him from going to the darkness further. It was almost as if he was playing tricks on his mind, making him think, wonder if he was doing the right thing.

Even his dark lord name Sauron was fading. But he knew his dark lord name would resurface, as soon as he left the Limbo World. He just didn't know when that time would come when he would have to use his dark lord name again. Otherwise, who knew?

.

Time passed. It moved slow or faster. He couldn't tell. Was he ready to head to the other realms yet? That was a good question.

"Thinking of home?" Nikabrik asked, curiously.

Mairon jumped at the sight of the dark-haired dwarf man. Mairon had been at the cave's entrance for two hours now, dreaming away. Honestly, the dwarf could have picked a better time to scare him! "You scared me!"

"Only the best people scare each other!" Nikabrik laughed. "Even Maiar, such as yourself, aren't prone to it. What's troubling you? Thinking of home, your family? Do you even know what family is anymore?" He asked, keenly.

"It's been a long time since I thought about my family," Mairon admitted, staring at the morning sky. It was so beautiful with its pinks and purple hues mixed in with the blues. "Look at the sky. It's wonderful."

"Mairon," Manwë approached him from the cave's entrance, "I have a little job for you. A task." He waited until Mairon joined him, before revealing another cave beyond the forest. With a snap of his fingers, Manwë freed Mairon of his shackles. Mairon raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

"You don't think I won't escape?" Mairon asked, curiously.

"I trust that you will enter the cave and find what you need," Manwë said with a warm smile. He clasped Mairon's shoulder. "Just a fair warning: what you find the cave, the cave that the Jedi uncovered all those years ago, it will change you." He released his grip on Mairon's shoulder. "Good luck. I'll see you when you come out."

"Thank you," Mairon said, following the path to the Jedi cave.

.

Jedi Cave – Limbo

Mairon looked at the brown stone cave in awe. This was where Manwë sent him? He'd scream out loud if he was lucky! This cave looked like a nightmare. He huffed, heading inside the cave.

So far, all he could see was darkness. The cave's entrance was behind him. The first tunnel was ahead. He moved into the tunnel, stunned to see the passage close off behind him by a stone door. Great! He was trapped inside the tunnel. There was only one way to go: forward.

As he moved closer to the end of the tunnel, the bright light grew intensely. He wanted to flee from it. He wanted nothing more to do with it! Going back to Morgoth seemed like an excellent plan! That is until he saw a family presented before him on a grassy hill in the middle of a bright, cool day. No! He took a closer look at the man with the family.

It was him! NO! How could it be him?

"Why are you afraid?" a feminine voice asked, curious.

"Yavanna, I don't have time for this," Mairon said, annoyed.

"Why? So, you can flee back to Morgoth and dwell in the darkness further?" Yavanna asked, jokingly.

"It isn't funny!" Mairon huffed. "Merida will never speak to me again. She made that clear on our last meeting together. She said she wanted nothing more to do with me. That's fine. What was I searching for anyway in her?"

"A family, a wife. Someone to care about you," Yavanna spoke with courage in her heart. "You used to know that feeling. Love."

"That was Ages ago! Times have changed, and so have I," Mairon said, attempting to find a way out of the cave. He couldn't. He was trapped and weakening, due to the bright light.

"Mairon, how did you feel when you gave up being a dark lord?" Yavanna asked, curiously. "Did you feel different, more caring?"

"I suppose," Mairon said, feeling love enter his heart again, "but I'm too far gone. I'm too far into the darkness now. How can I escape it? There'll be people who won't believe I'm good. They'll think I'm evil."

"True, but only if you let them," Yavanna said. "Regina spent years being the Evil Queen, but it only took a few years for her to change into the hero she is now. And Rumplestiltskin will go down the same path. So, what's stopping you from joining them, from becoming good again? It'd be the easy. Instead, you went ahead and cursed a hobbit, solely for the purpose of seeing another man lose his family. Is that what you want? Because I'm telling you right now, that won't get you anywhere."

"Why do you lecture me? I've done nothing to you," Mairon said, calming down a bit.

"Oh, you've done more than enough destruction. The only question is: what are you willing to change to improve?" Yavanna asked, curiously.

Mairon hadn't given it much thought. He looked on at the family in wonder. So much damage done. The Dark Curse would be cast, but not by his hand. He'd make people think he was evil, and then show them that he could change. But how, and for what reason, remained to be seen.

~o~

The Sewers – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo pulled out his flashlight, turning it on, and observing the round walls and ceiling. It was strange they were down here like his magic was being sapped. He turned the corner, leading his friends further down the sewers.

Frodo sighed, wondering if he would see his wife and daughter again. He had to keep going! He had to keep following the right track.

Yes! There was a metal door! His magic was sapped the most down here! "This is it!" He said, getting his friends' attention. "This is where Sauron is keeping them!" He said, referring to his wife and daughter. "I can feel it."

"Then we must go in there," Sam said in encouragement.

"Right," Gimli said, pulling the metal door back.

Frodo climbed over the threshold, entering a wide room where large pipes littered the walls, showing it was some sort of a workroom. And there, sitting on two chairs, were Bailey and Mindy; only, they didn't look like they were escaping. They weren't even bound to the chairs. It was almost as if they were caught in a trance.

Frodo attempted to go near them, only to find himself caught in a stasis, one he couldn't get out of! NO! This wasn't how it was supposed to be!

"Hullo Frodo," Sauron said, stepping out from the shadows. "We need to talk." He went on without warning, shocking the hobbit down to the core. "You see, I like you, Frodo Baggins. You and your friends are going to help me." He added as a side note, "Oh, and you must excuse me. I'm not really going after Morgoth, not going to bring him back."

"You're lying!" Frodo blurted out, much to Sam's surprise. Frodo thought it over. Sauron wasn't attacking him, his family, or his friends, but he was still keeping them, prisoner, here. Something felt off! "Wait. Why are you doing this? The only thing we've done is destroy your Ring. Still, you keep coming back, ensuring your plan to bring your dark master back from the Void is a success."

"Yes. That was the original plan," Sauron said with a smirk.

"You're not doing that now?" Frodo asked, confused.

"I won't hurt your family. I give you my word," Sauron said, pleased.

"Your word means nothing to us! You're a villain!" Pippin said, annoyed. "Release them or else."

"Or else what, Master Peregrin?" Sauron asked, seething. He spoke out in all honesty, "I don't mean to hurt you. None of you. We've been fighting for too long." He sighed, admitting in a calmer voice, "I've taken my old name, my true name, Mairon. Gothel must never know about this meeting. She'll think I've gone soft, for now. Gothel will meet her fate. I don't need to tell her that."

"Why should we trust you?" Frodo asked, keen on getting out of here.

"Because without me, you wouldn't have gone on your Ring quest, nor lost your family more than once," Sauron said, coyly. "Let me help you out. I can do that."

"Frodo, we shouldn't trust him! He might kill us!" Merry said, readying his blade.

"Oh yes, old enemies fight each other in battle is going to solve everything!" Sauron said, teasingly. He admitted further, "I'm willing to let Frodo's family go, but we must break this curse that Gollum and I set up. I cannot risk another family being parted. And we need to cure Frodo of the forgetfulness potion before he loses everything!"

"How do we do that?" Frodo asked, annoyed. "What if you're trying to kill us?"

"Well then, you'll just have to trust me," Sauron said, giving them no other choice except to trust him. In seconds, Sauron freed Frodo, as well as Frodo's wife and daughter from the trance. Frodo embraced Mindy and Bailey, kissing them on the forehead. He looked at Sauron, wondering if there was good in him, just like Regina. Just like Sméagol.

~o~

Limbo to the New Enchanted Forest, A Few Years Ago

Mairon left the cave feeling strange, in a good way. He had no idea what road he would take, but it was not to bring Morgoth out of the Void. That, he would no longer commit to. He just hoped Morgoth didn't suspect anything.

"Mairon," Manwë said, patting him on the shoulders, "you're doing a brave thing. I hope you're ready for what's to come."

"Yes," Mairon said, convinced now. "They may suspect me of wanting to summon Morgoth, but this plan must never come to light again. If it does, then they will be fooled. Those heroes."

"You're a hero, too. You just don't know it yet," Manwë said, guiding the Maia over to an orange spinning portal. "Go through there and you'll find a new road, awaiting you."

"Great. More riddles," Mairon said, glad to be freed, but confused. He looked at Manwë one last time, before departing through the portal. When he came out on the other side, he was stunned to find he was in a new realm. He smiled, ready for anything.

~o~

The Sewers – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo waited until the others left the workroom, before returning his gaze to Sauron. He asked, out of curiosity, "So, you're Mairon now? What happened? Giving up your dark lord title?"

"You forgave Regina. I don't see why you can't forgive me," Sauron asked, curiously.

"It's not that simple!" Frodo said, concerned. "It took me a while to forgive Regina. I can't imagine how much more time it will take for me to forgive you. Also, you broke me mentally, while your servants broke me physically. It's a lot to take in, Sauron!"

"Please, do not call me by that name ever again!" Sauron huffed, not liking his dark lord title.

"Forgive me," Frodo said, regretting it.

"You have nothing to forgive," Sauron said, kindly. "It's me who asks for your forgiveness."

"I can't do that! I wish I could, but I can't!" Frodo said, voicing his reasons. "You need more than reuniting a family before I can forgive you. I need to heal from my wounds, from the damage you inflicted, while part of your soul rested inside the One Ring. That's all I need!" He hesitated, admitting, "I can feel part of your soul inside of me. My physical wounds have healed, but you can't heal all of it. Not yet. Only, I know you can't do that. You're still in the dark, and that's not something easily forgiven. Do you understand?"

"There's no need to lecture me," Sauron said without warning. He faced the hobbit man, giving him a knowing look. "I know what I've done wrong."

Frodo's nostrils flared. He spoke, softly but enraged, "On the contrary, I don't think you do. I don't think you understand all the damage you caused over the Ages. That's something that cannot be repaired in one day!" He walked away, leaving Sauron alone with his thoughts.

-x-

Downtown – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Nightfall. Mairon walked through the streets of the downtown area of Hyperion Heights. He didn't know what he was thinking when he entered the New Enchanted Forest. Now, he was trapped in a town without magic, but his magic still seeped into others, taking their magic away bit by bit. He learned how to do that Ages ago, or was it because of the One Ring? His Ring?

He couldn't tell. He was just happy to be in Hyperion Heights, where he might get some recognition for his recent, good deeds.

He remembered a conversation he had with Yavanna, back in the Jedi cave. It was something he didn't forget, for it stuck him to the core, made him think twice about his actions.

" _Have you been in love, Mairon?" Yavanna asked, curiously._

" _What? What do you mean?" Mairon remembered Merida and the way she looked in her green dress. So pretty and feisty. The kind of girl he admired. Oh, he so longed to be with her! But he couldn't, and it broke his heart knowing that Merida had moved on._

 _Yavanna grinned. "Love is amazing!" Mairon smiled, loving the feeling, but also the light that came inside him. It wasn't intimidating, but it unnerved him._

" _Yes. What is this feeling? It's good," He said, the words hard to swallow. "Why is it so good?"_

" _It is the light, and you have been touched by love. Don't lose hope. It's what will bring you back to the good side," Yavanna said, patting his shoulder._

Mairon couldn't understand how his love for Merida brought him back to the light. It just happened. Was it possible for him to accept the path of the light side, through love? Love was causing this! Well, maybe he could accept it. He just needed more time to figure this out and see what happened next.

Maybe he could follow its bright, beautiful light to world's unknown—

His mind returned to the present. He was standing on the sidewalk, close to a house. Gothel's house.

He looked at Gothel's house, seeing her face in the window. He nodded, taking one last glance at her and the house, before walking away. So much for that plan. The last thing he expected to see from her was rage.

How far would Gothel go to have her revenge? He knew she would take this betrayal well. For now, Mairon was lucky to walk across the streets of Hyperion Heights a free Maia. The last thing he needed now was the one-eyed troll staring at him, waiting for something to happen.

He sighed, realizing then there was one person who could help him now. He found the brown house and knocked on the front door. It opened, revealing an elderly man wearing brown robes and a brown hat. Mairon recognized this man.

It was Radagast the Brown. He was awake.

"Radagast," Mairon said, spooking the man. He grabbed the door before Radagast could push it shut, "please, I need your help! I need something big to redeem myself! I'm Mairon now, not Sauron!"

"Come in. Make yourself at home!" Radagast said, opening the door wider for him. Radagast looked this way, before closing the door.

It was now or never.


	20. 18: Mending Wounds

**Chapter Eighteen:**

 **Mending Wounds**

Radagast's House – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Mairon observed the inside of Radagast's house. The walls were painted brown, with antler busts hung on them. The floors had tan carpeting, making the whole room, including the green, leafy plants standing inside their decorated vases, alongside the brown furniture, wooden or cushioned, one with nature.

This made no sense. Wasn't Radagast in Storybrooke or had he traveled to the New Enchanted Forest before the Fifth Curse struck?

Either way, Mairon needed his help, if he was going to prove anything to anyone that he had turned good. He could feel his heart become closer to the light side.

"What are you doing here? Last I checked, when I came to the New Enchanted Forest, you were begging for a potion, and I'm afraid I don't have what you seek," Radagast said in dismay. "Have you really changed? Have you become Mairon?"

Mairon looked at him with keen eyes. "Yes." He said with all honesty. "Yavanna showed me how. She said love is stronger than anything she's ever encountered before, or so I read."

"This is surprising. We must tell Gandalf and the others!" Radagast said, making his way towards the door.

"Not yet," Mairon pulled Radagast back, admitting freely. "Frodo doesn't trust me. He says I hurt him too badly, broke him even. It can't be cured in one night."

"Mairon, what did you do in the New Enchanted Forest, before the curse struck?" Radagast asked, cautious.

"Something bad. Frodo doesn't remember it or maybe he does. I nearly betrayed him, broke his heart, made him think he and Mindy couldn't be together." Mairon said, shaking his head. "It's why he doesn't trust me, and if they knew, if Frodo and his wife found out about me, remembered it, then they would hate for it. I just know they will."

"Then you must keep trying," Radagast said, giving him encouragement in these dark times. "If not for your sake, then do it for them."

"You think so?" Mairon asked, looking out the window.

"I know so," Radagast said, clasping a hand on his shoulder. Mairon hoped he was right.

~o~

Tiana's Castle – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Elanor sat alone under an apple tree. She just returned to Tiana's castle, loving the courtyard and its stone fountain. Oh, it had been so long since she saw a fountain. Storybrooke didn't have that many fountains. She wouldn't give up. If there was a way to get back home, a way for her to be reunited with her dearly devoted fiancée, then all would be well.

"Elanor!" Sam spoke up, getting her attention. He sat beside her before she thought about leaving. "Elanor, I know things look bleak, but rest assured, we can get through this."

"And then what?" Elanor asked, cautious. "I have a fiancée at home. Our family's there! I should get back before I miss my chance."

"Elanor, we're trying to help Frodo. Not create problems," Sam said, reassuring her.

"I trust that won't be an inconvenience," Mairon said with a smirk. He was donned in his silver armor.

Sam pulled out his sword, the second he recognized him. "Get back! You have no place here, Sauron!"

"Sauron?" Mairon chuckled. "Well, you might want to think better on that name."

"Sam, what's going on?" Frodo stopped, clinging to Mindy's hand. He recognized the armored man. "You! What are you doing here? You were in the mines."

"How easily you forget that I am Sauron – or Mairon, as it were. Can you forgive me?" Mairon asked with a warm-hearted smile.

"Frodo!" Mindy asked, concerned.

Frodo ignored her, facing Mairon. "Look, if you're asking for forgiveness, you've come to the wrong place! Now, I don't need you enticing any more minds or damaging people! I know what broken feels like! There's no way you could have changed overnight."

"I didn't change overnight. It was my love for Merida that kept me going!" Mairon said, serious. He gulped, admitting shyly, "It was my love for Merida that's turning me good. I don't know why. I just know that I love her and I want her back. Please, if there's any way we can go on this quest together, then I would be obliged to do so."

"Mr. Frodo," Sam cautioned, telling his best friend, "don't trust him."

"Come on, Frodo," Mairon said, cheekily, getting the gentle-hobbit's attention, "what do you say? We put aside our differences aside, and come through this together." He extended his hand. "Unless, of course, you refuse. Then I'll be forced to wander these woods alone, without anyone to guide me."

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried, getting his best friend's attention.

"You don't trust me?" Mairon asked Sam, cautious, too.

"I don't trust a villain!" Sam shouted, annoyed.

"Oh, that's funny because you trust Regina and she's a villain," Mairon said, striking Sam to the core. "Why trust her and not me? What's the difference? I can assure you, any villain would make excuses and they would still sound legit." Sam lowered his weapon, feeling shook up. Mairon turned to Frodo, surprised when the hobbit shook his hand.

"I believe you," Frodo said, kindly. "I believe you've changed. If we find Merida, you'll get your happy ending or happy beginning, whichever comes first."

"Good. Let's find her," Mairon said with a smile.

"Frodo, are you sure about this?" Mindy asked her hobbit husband, cautious, too. "What if Sauron betrays us?"

"There's only one way to find out," Frodo said, kissing his wife on the lips. He loved her! He felt like he could sail to the moon and back for her. He asked, as soon as they released, "Besides, what's the worst that could happen? This is our best shot, our best hope we have to finding Merida. I do believe he's changed. Nothing's going to change my mind about it either." He smiled, hoping that he was right.

Mairon smirked, glad the hobbit agreed with him. Now, it was only a matter of time before the wounds healed between them.

~o~

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo sat at the bar table, drinking beer in anticipation. He hoped nothing would happen today. Mindy and Bailey were safe at home, and Mindy working on a new story. He looked at Regina as she approached. He told her everything that happened since yesterday. Regina was stunned.

"He let you go?" Regina asked, shocked. "You told me he lied to you and betrayed you."

"I still believe he betrayed me," Frodo nodded. "Sauron's working with Gothel. Gothel said so herself."

"You don't believe that," Regina said, cautious. "Gothel will say anything to get what she wants. She saw you and Sauron as a threat, and settled the matter."

Frodo snorted. "Forgive me, Regina, but two villains working together doesn't sound good!"

"Yeah, well, I've heard no rumors about Sauron working with Gothel. He wasn't responsible for Eilonwy's death. So, he must be telling the truth," Regina said.

"How do you know that?" Frodo asked, annoyed. "Sauron could be doing anything right now! His Ring broke me! And then his curse separated my family."

"Is that what happened?" Regina asked. She calmed down. "Look, I understand you have trouble with Sauron, but that shouldn't deter you from the right path." She asked, curiously, "What did he do? What did you do on that day in the New Enchanted Forest?"

Frodo looked at her, wondering if he should tell her the full story. It seemed he didn't have a choice. He would have to say something about what happened between him, Sauron, and Gothel, in order to get any peace and quiet. He just hoped that Regina wouldn't be too shocked over what he said to her.

~o~

New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Frodo wandered down the wide dirt road with Mairon. Somehow, Mairon had convinced Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Gimli to stay behind. Mindy and Bailey had mixed emotions, but it was Bailey who convinced Frodo to follow Mairon into the forest. Somehow, she believed Mairon had changed. Mindy was just suspicious of Mairon but almost believed him.

So, that was how Frodo ended up going with Mairon, for it seemed that things were fine between them all. Frodo couldn't help but feel his magic sapping as he walked with Mairon. He didn't know why… until he remembered that he had been a dark lord for a moment.

Was that what caused his powers to weaken in front of the former dark lord?

"Sauron," Frodo asked, getting Mairon's attention. He apologized, "Sorry. I'm not used to calling you by your true name." He tried again, "Mairon, you're not working with Gothel? If you're not, then how do you know that Merida is here?"

"Because Merida has a knack for running off," Mairon said, curtly. He added, truthfully, "I'm not allied with Gothel. I'm not. I don't know her that well."

"But you know who everybody is, right?" Frodo asked, curiously. "When you were the Eye, you kept watch over the lands, searching for your Ring. I don't know if you knew everyone who lived in Middle-earth and beyond."

Mairon smiled, cheekily. "I'm not omniscient. If I were, then I would have gotten my Ring back Ages ago and Middle-earth would have been doomed to begin with. No. I don't know everybody in the realms. If I did, we'd all be in trouble."

"But you're a Maia. Aren't you aware of what's going on in the world?" Frodo asked, keenly.

"You are a curious hobbit," Mairon said, impressed. "Always seeking things in the outside world. You never could keep your mind close to home."

"Ah!" Frodo grunted, softly. "People think I'm a homebody. They forget I love to travel, go on morning walks, seek refuge amongst the elves and dwarves. I've always been curious about the world. And yet, my heart seeks home. Now, I'm finding I have a new home, in a Land Without Magic. It's where my wife lives. I would love to take my daughter there. But, more than anything, I would love to seek out other realms, go exploring. It's something I still long to do."

"Maybe you'll get your chance," Mairon said in encouragement.

"I would love to do that, very much," Frodo said, smiling. He admitted with ease, "It's so easy to talk to you. Why haven't we had this conversation before?"

"You weren't ready and neither was I. Being a dark lord changed us. I can relate to you a lot better now, then I had when you weren't a dark lord," Mairon said, respectfully.

"I respect you, too. I feel like I can relate to you," Frodo said, pitying the dark lord.

"Well, isn't this pretty?" a flaming, curly red-haired woman, wearing a blue dress, crept out onto the road, shocking Mairon and Frodo. "Hello Mairon, Frodo. So happy to see you both."

"Merida," Mairon said, about to embrace her when Frodo grabbed his wrist. "What is it? It's Merida."

"That's not Merida," Frodo said, recognizing the cloaking spell.

Merida smiled. "I hoped you would see past that." She waved her hand over her face, making her clothes and herself transform into a blonde-haired woman wearing a red dress. It was Gothel and she smiled back in intrigue. "Hello, Sauron. Well done. You've played your part well."

"What?" Mairon asked, shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Don't you see? Sauron has been working for me this whole time. He wants to separate you from your family. Isn't that right, Sauron? It's part of your plan, to create a curse within the curse," Gothel said, pleased.

"No," Frodo shook his head. It couldn't be true.

"Frodo, that was part of the Ring curse. Surely, that must have lifted," Mairon said, stunned.

"Did it? Or isn't part of your soul inside Frodo now, taunting him until you unleash your curse? Do you really think you could hide that part of yourself from him?" Gothel asked, curiously.

"No. It can't be true." Frodo said, shocked. He looked at Mairon, telling him, enraged, "There's a part of you inside of me! _Why_ is that?"

"You remember how it was with Gollum?" Mairon said, explaining promptly. "My soul, your soul, are precarious things. If someone who had my Ring even uses it once, my soul gets locked onto that person, until a cure is found. I will find that cure, Frodo Baggins! I'm not working with Gothel!"

"Stay away from me!" Frodo said, annoyed. "I'm heading back. Don't come near me!" He walked away, huffed and demoralized. How could Sauron betray him? He should have seen it coming. "This curse is not going to happen. I'll see to that."

~o~

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

"So, you believed Gothel's word over Sauron?" Regina asked Frodo, as soon as his tale was done.

"I thought it was the right thing to do, at the time," Frodo said, noticing his glass of beer was half full. "I was wrong. I chewed Sauron out for his past mistakes. I don't know what Gothel did to him." He asked, curious, "You don't think she unleashed the curse Gollum set up on me?"

"That's exactly what she did," Sauron said, joining Frodo over by the bar table. He smiled at Regina, telling her calmly, "Hey Regina. Sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

"I believe you're good now. I don't know what you went through in those mines, but it couldn't have been as worse as it is here," Regina said, passing the dark lord a mug of beer. "On the house."

"Thank you," Sauron said, pleased. He looked at Frodo, telling him out of concern, "Look, I'm sorry for what happened to you. I didn't unleash that curse."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Frodo said, drinking his beer some more. He looked at Sauron, asking, "What more is there to your tale?"

"Well, I'm afraid you missed an important detail, what happened between me and Gothel," Sauron said, telling his part of the tale to Frodo, the day when Frodo abandoned him to Gothel.

~o~

New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Mairon watched Frodo leave in disdain. He didn't even let Frodo see reason. This whole thing was a big misunderstanding. He looked on at Gothel, right as she waved her hand at him. His body jerked, unsure what to do.

"Now your curse has started or will start when the Dark Curse strikes this land. Do not follow me or get in my way. Ever!" She closed her hand into a fist, forcing Sauron to fall into a black mist and become a dark ball of light. "Now, you're mine until the curse starts to break. Don't let me down!" She watched the ball of light flee the scene. She smiled, convinced she did the right thing. "Now, nothing will stand in my way!"

~o~

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

"So, this has been a big misunderstanding?" Frodo asked, concerned. "I didn't know." He said, sipping his drink again.

"Yes, it has," Sauron said, truthfully. "I wish I could make up for everything I did to you. I won't let my soul torture you or Bilbo anymore, and those who I've affected." He waved his hand in the air, summoning a strong wind throughout the town and in the realms.

Frodo felt an invisible pull, strong, and then it was over. An invisible force went away, making him feel better. He no longer shared a connection with Sauron. It was as if he was healing at a faster rate. And it felt good. The curse was still on him. Oh no! He was going to forget everything, including his wife and daughter!

What more could he do?

"There. Now, you'll no longer have me bugging you," Sauron said with a warm smile.

"Thank you," Frodo said, pleased. "That makes me feel better."

"Now, I only got my soul out of you, but we'll need to cure you of your forgetfulness potion," Sauron said. "I'll need to come to your apartment and work on finding a way to cure you before both curses are broken."

"Hey," Frodo got Sauron – Mairon's attention, "Sauron – Mairon, thank you. You've done a great service. I only wish I could repay you."

"There's no need. You've done more than enough already. Now, I must help you and leave for Dun Broch. I intend to find Merida and get her to see that I am a good now," Mairon said, pulling his heart out from his chest, revealing a bright outline surrounding his dark heart. He put his heart back inside his chest, grateful that was over.

"So, you are turning good?" Frodo asked, realizing that what Mairon said was true.

"Yes. Let's go," Mairon said, heading out of Roni's without another word.

Frodo looked at Mairon in wonder. The former dark lord had changed, right before his eyes. How could he not have seen that? He looked at Regina one last time, thanking her, and leaving the bar, hoping that Mairon didn't travel too far.


	21. 19: Forgetfulness Potion

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Nineteen:**

 **Forgetfulness Potion**

New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

A grey fog enveloped the woodland area, circulating as it floated towards the trees. The rabbits fled as the fog took shape, becoming a dark mist. At last, the dark mist took shape as well, becoming a man with flowing dark hair, pale skin, and wearing dark armor.

He was Mairon, formerly Sauron, and he was out seeking Gothel and revenge.

But no! He mustn't think about revenge! Revenge led down dangerous roads. No! Instead, he must think of something else. Something that will set the record straight between himself and Gothel. But what?

"Congratulations Sauron," Gothel emerged from behind a tree, clapping. She laughed, her blonde locks flowing as she walked. "I'm impressed! I must say that you survived the mist a lot better than I thought."

"Let me go find Merida," Mairon said. He didn't know why he was pleading. He just wanted to ensure that Merida was safe.

"Oh, you may go out and look for her. Or you may not. The choice is yours. I must warn you: start down on this path and you may never be your old self. Fail to do so, and you'll be my prisoner until the Dark Curse weakens. We'll see who wins." Gothel vanished, leaving Mairon alone and confused.

~o~

Frodo's Apartment – Seattle, Present Day

Frodo entered his home, not knowing what Gothel was doing. All he knew, as he observed his apartment, with its living room and kitchen in the same room, as well as the dining room in the next room, was that he needed to find the antidote to the forgetfulness potion. He watched Mairon in the dining room, working on his potion. Frodo sighed in embarrassment and guilt. He didn't want to admit that Mairon had changed, and yet the former dark lord did change.

There was only one way to break this forgetfulness potion: finding the cure.

"Any luck?" Frodo asked Mairon, watching him as well as his darling wife and daughter sitting and standing beside the Maia.

"We need an antidote. Gothel has it." Mairon looked up at him with keen eyes. "And I want you to find it."

"How can I know you'll live up to your word?" Frodo asked the Maia, concerned about his safety.

Mairon smiled, honest. "Because you know you can trust me. I know, deep down, you still don't trust me, but only once or twice did you show me kindness. And it is that kindness that cannot be repaid without asking first."

"What reward is that?" Mindy asked, concerned. She looked at Mairon with tension. Frodo sighed, feeling that connection between him and her. It was something he could not easily ignore, nor wanted to.

Frodo inhaled, feeling the need to speak up again. "Can we trust Gothel?"

"What choice do we have?" Mairon asked with a cunning smile.

"You still have a bit of dark lord in you. Even if you've let it go, it doesn't mean it's still not present," Frodo said, taking his leave of his apartment.

Mairon huffed. As if that was the case. Perhaps it was his personality that made him so cunning. He sighed in despair. He just hoped that Frodo would be all right without him.

If not, he would have to take matters into his own hands.

~o~

New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Mairon wandered through the forest, determined to reach his goal. He had to make sure Merida was all right. He couldn't condone living like this. Surely, if there was a way to see her again, then he would take it!

Merida could forgive him, couldn't she?

"Sauron?" It was Merida, the curly, flaming, red hair lass wearing her blue dress. She looked so beautiful today.

But no! It must be a dream!

"Where are you going?" Merida asked, following Mairon. "Don't you remember? Isn't there a way I can make it up to you?"

"If I knew there was a way for us to be together, then I would be there for you," Mairon shook his head. He must be dreaming. "No! You're an illusion! There's no way you are here."

"Well, maybe I'm your guide!" Merida said, forcefully.

Mairon chuckled. "Me? My guide? What do I need your help? You told me you didn't want to see me again."

"That was an accident, and you know it. We were tricked, doomed to be parted! I thought you knew the whole story, or remembered it," Merida asked, curtly.

"What are you doing?" a raven-haired woman wearing brown armor stopped in front of Mairon. She tossed some sand at Merida, watching her evaporate. Mairon was shocked, staring at the raven-haired woman as if she had gone mad. "It was a trick, set by Gothel. She'll perform any illusions on you to get what she wants."

"And how would you know that, Mulan?" Mairon asked, already sensing her name. "Don't ask me how I know your name! Your story is one I've heard before." He walked on without complaint, sneering as Mulan followed him. "I'm trying to find Merida. I know what I said and what she said isn't the full story, but I know I want to find her again."

"Why? Is it because you love her?" Mulan asked, still following him. "I'll follow you as far as I can. You'll find the portal to Dun Broch in the glen with the hibiscus flowers. Let me help you."

Mairon huffed. "Alright, you can help me get to the portal, but that's all!"

"It's done," Mulan smiled, leading him through the woods.

~o~

Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Downtown.

Frodo pulled out from his pocket a piece of red cloth that Gothel left behind in the greenhouse. He managed to find the piece of cloth in Gothel's greenhouse, the day when Sauron – Mairon led him straight to the site where Eilonwy, Taran, and Victoria Belfrey were killed.

He sighed, waving with his hand until a vial of blue liquid appeared. It was the locator spell, one he uncorked and drizzled all over the piece of cloth. It worked! The red cloth moved towards the bridge where the one-eyed troll stood.

Frodo followed the cloth until it landed past the grate and into the sewers. Again? He was going into the sewer again? Well, it was better than nothing. He moved the grate off to the side, before climbing down the ladder.

No matter what happened today, he just hoped his family was safe. That was all he cared about! Nothing else mattered… well, his friends, too. But still, he hoped Gothel wasn't down there. If she was, then he'd have to figure out an idea of getting the antidote from her.

~o~

The Portal Glen – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Mairon followed Mulan right to the area where the blue hibiscus flowers grew. He recognized this area. It was where all their troubles began, at least in Frodo's case. Still, he wouldn't mind seeing a glen nearby that would serve their purpose… ah! There was one, complete with a waterfall.

He smiled, loving the landscape. He looked back at Mulan, only to see her smile the way Gothel smiled.

"You're not Mulan," Mairon said in understanding.

"No," Mulan waved her hand over her face, revealing Gothel smiling at him in triumph. She told Mairon, "Hello Mairon. Oh, look at you, trying to find something that cannot be found."

"What do you want? What are you doing here?" Mairon asked, confused.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm your worst nightmare. It's time to pay up." Gothel said, pleased.

"I have nothing to offer you," Mairon told him, ready to unsheathe his sword.

"I wouldn't do that," Gothel said, cunningly. "You see, I've already won. So, that makes me more powerful than you." Her smile faded. She told Mairon, serious, "I will do whatever it takes to keep you as my prisoner. So, what can you do?" She said in delight. "Come and find me when you are ready to make a bargain." She vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Mairon shocked. What had he done wrong this time?

~o~

The Sewers – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo looked this way and that. So far, he didn't see anyone in the sewers. It was so lonely. Where was everyone?

He jumped the moment the red cloth entered an empty room. There was a lab standing on a metal table, filled with an assortment of colored liquids inside glass vials. Suspicion plagued Frodo's thoughts. What sort of a monster would craft potions down here?

"Well done, Frodo," Gothel said, appearing in the room in a puff of smoke. She picked up a glass vial with lime liquid inside. She stared at it, smiling. "You know, revenge is sweeter when you're doing this alone. This vial was crafted by Regina when she created the antidote to the forgetfulness potion."

"You're lying," Frodo said, accusing her right away.

Gothel looked at him as though she heard something nasty. "Oh, don't be blind. We know you talk to Regina the most, apart from your wife. Isn't Regina the first person you consulted after you woke up from your sleep? Surely, these memories hadn't gone away forever."

"It was Taran who first spoke to me when I woke up. Why does it matter?" Frodo asked, testily.

"It doesn't," Gothel said happily. "Why should it? You'll forget everything soon enough, and this vial will mean nothing."

"Keep away from him!" Regina | Roni entered the room, creating an orange fireball in her hands.

"Regina," Gothel said with a smile. "Since when do you use magic? I thought Drizella said there is no magic here."

"No one needs to know about this," Regina said, sharply.

"Oh, don't worry. They won't!" Gothel said, serious. She blasted a red fireball at Frodo and Regina, watching them block her spell with their own shield spells. Gothel smiled as if her life depended on it. "Such bravery from a queen and a hobbit, who didn't use to be friends. How on earth did that happen, if I might ask?"

"That's enough!" Mairon said, appearing in the room and taking the vial from her. He waved his hand over the vial, checking to see if it was the real antidote. It was. Mairon smirked at Gothel, telling her, "Now, you won't stop us."

"Oh, I don't need to." She told the three heroes, "Your day of reckoning is coming. I will make my presence known. For now, all you three have is your lives." She said, wickedly. "Enjoy it while it lasts." She waved her hand, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Mairon took a step back, stunned by what he just saw. "What on earth was that?"

"Gothel!" Regina said, also stunned. "She tricked us."

"Not likely," Mairon said with a smirk. "This vial contains the real antidote. I need it to free Frodo of the forgetfulness potion. Let's see if it works."

-x-

Frodo's Apartment – Seattle, Present Day

Frodo leaned back against the wall, watching Mairon finish the rest of his potion in the dining room. With one final stir, Mairon was done. He poured the mixture into a cup, passing it to Frodo.

"What is this?" Frodo asked, confused.

"It's to help you remember when the curse breaks and before," Mairon said, calmly. He gestured to the cup, telling him, "You go on and drink that. It'll help you." He pulled out a voodoo doll, one that resembled Frodo. He didn't do anything to the voodoo doll, only saying to the group, "Oh, I snatched this from Dr. Facilier. He's here in Hyperion Heights. This voodoo doll looks like Frodo. I want no one to touch it as he drinks the antidote." He gently set the voodoo doll on the coffee table, watching Frodo lean back a little. Mairon smiled, telling him, "Go ahead and drink it. Go on."

Frodo recovered, staring at the voodoo doll. It was blue, not a usual plain color it normally took. He sighed, drinking the liquid. At first, nothing happened. He shook violently a moment later, feeling the liquid course through his veins, reaching his heart within a manner of seconds.

His mind cleared. His memory restored. He stopped shaking fast, feeling his strength return to him so quickly. He looked at the voodoo doll as the blue faded and the plain color returned to its body. He watched the voodoo doll as it vanished from the coffee table. Its work was done.

Mairon smiled, clapping as Mindy leaped towards Frodo, kissing him on the lips. Frodo smiled, kissing her back and embracing her. He did not want to let her go. Not for a second.

He was back to normal! That was all that mattered, even as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

~o~

Gothel's Lair – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Mairon flew through the air as a dark mist, fogging the area until he made his grand entrance. And there was Gothel, standing before him as if nothing happened.

"So, you've become my prisoner," Gothel said in triumph. "How quaint."

"I came here with a warning," Mairon said, curtly. "When you least expect it, when the time is right, you will become a tree even or water even. Whichever you choose will be your fate's desire."

"How touching, but I don't have time for words, Mairon." Gothel hissed, causing Mairon to fall back into the mist and stay there. Gothel smirked, enjoying this. "We'll see, my dear. For now, my plan remains. I will have my revenge. Then nothing will stop me, not even you." She smirked, watching Mairon vanish into the woods, not to be seen or heard from again until the Dark Curse began to weaken at Hyperion Heights.

~o~

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo drank a shot of whiskey, laughing the moment he finished his drink. It was so good not having the forgetfulness potion on him, invading his thoughts, attempting to cause him to forget everything since before the First Dark Curse struck the realms. He watched his darling wife and his daughter, seeing their happy faces as they sat at a booth.

He was a blessed hobbit. There was no doubt of that.

"Are you feeling all right?" Regina asked Frodo, giving him another shot of whiskey.

"I've never been better," Frodo said, looking over his shoulder at Mairon, as the Maia left the bar. Frodo turned to Regina, saying, "He'll be all right, too."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked, curtly.

"Come on, Regina. What's the worst that could happen?" Frodo asked, drinking his second shot of whiskey.

-x-

Mairon stepped outside Roni's to get fresh air. Fresh air was good! And yet, he spotted Gothel staring at him with radiant eyes. Mairon hissed at her in annoyance. Gothel hissed back, vanishing in a puff of smoke, leaving Mairon alone with his thoughts.

He shook his head. He didn't like this. Gothel on the loose. That could only mean one thing. She was going to come after his new friends, in some way, shape, or form.

"There's only one thing to do now. Get out of here," he said, confirming his next plan, hoping that he would succeed, just as he did this time around.


	22. 20: Return to Dun Broch

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty:**

 **Return to Dun Broch**

Merida's Castle – Dun Broch, Years Ago

Merida looked at the mess hall, watching the clans eat and drink. This was the last place she wanted to be right now. Something was telling her to find something else to do. Still, her mind thought about Mairon – Sauron and how much he changed, and changed again, all for the sake of getting his dark powers back.

Honestly, Merida couldn't quite forgive him for what happened in Storybrooke. Now, all she wanted to do was eat her chicken and be done with it.

"I'll be right back," Merida said to her brothers, leaving them alone with their food and drinks. She wandered down the hallway when a glowing ball of dark light appeared in the room. The dark light took shape, becoming more a man every second. She jumped upon seeing the dark light reveal Mairon – Sauron. What was he doing here? "What are yer doing here? This is my territory! Not yers! Leave me alone, Sauron!"

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened in Storybrooke!" Mairon told her, apologizing with honesty. "Yes, I became the dark lord again for the sake of my own lust and greed. I have long since denied that."

"Okay. Why should I believe yeh?" Merida asked, hostile.

"Because I've come looking for you," Mairon said, calmly. "I'm here to apologize for my actions. I know this must be a shocker."

"Yeah, it is," Merida said, curtly. "If you really have changed, then maybe you can help me. I've been trying to find the wisps again, set them free. I only need your help to do so." She extended her hand, "Deal?"

"Deals are powerful things. You'd better be careful," Mairon said, shaking her hand. "Deal." He smiled. Oh, it had been Ages since he smiled. Somehow, Merida liked that. "So, where are we heading?" He asked, curiously.

"You'll see," Merida said, prepared for the journey.

~o~

Mairon's Room, Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Mairon sat in the candlelit room, right in front of a writing desk. His room in Roni's had a guest room, complete with a king-sized bed, decked out in white covers. He sighed. The purity of this room was strong, and it was also safe to teleport notes between himself and Merida.

At last, he finished writing his note to Merida, making sure it was worded correctly.

 _Merida,_

 _Every day I think of you. I miss you. I wonder where you are and whether or not you are all right. I want to see you, apologize for what happened between us. It's my own fault we're separated._

 _I hope you can forgive me someday, for I truly love you._

 _Mairon,_

 _Formerly known as Sauron_

With the last note written, Mairon waved his hand in a circle above the note. A purple light spread onto the note, allowing it to disappear and another note to reappear. It was Merida. She replied!

 _Sauron – Mairon,_

 _It's been too long since we last contacted each other. The Blind Witch's spell must be wearing down. I forgive yeh. I forgive yeh with all my heart. Times are changing. We will be reunited soon._

 _I love you. Please come home._

 _Merida_

Mairon raised his fist in the air in triumph. He did it! Merida forgave him and the Blind Witch's spell waned. So, it must be the same with Gothel's spell. Now, he just needed to find her and take care of this mess, before he could come home. To Merida.

~o~

Woodlands – Dun Broch, Years Ago

"So, tell me how you got here?" Merida asked Mairon, as they walked through the green-leafy woodlands, close to the borders of Dun Broch. It was a shocker that Mairon had changed so suddenly. She hardly believed it. But it was more plausible, since Mairon lost his dark powers before, back in Storybrooke.

"I've been in a Jedi Cave for a while," Mairon asked, his expression serious. "This is part of my test, and it looks to be a real one. To find love again and learn something from it. It's something Yavanna taught me. To love again." He added for good measure, "I'm not sure how you can stand me in this form. I promise I won't hurt you again or anyone. I'm giving that up now. Forever."

"Forever?" Merida was stunned. "How can you give up everything, that part of you, forever?"

"Because I love you," Mairon said forthrightly. "I love you, Merida. I may have told you once before, but you mean the world to me. I cannot live my life without you."

"How sweet!" a blind witch, wearing a tan dress, entered the scene, smiling at Mairon and Merida. In the blind witch's hand was a blue wisp, which moved away from the scene before another word was spoken.

"You," Mairon said as if he recognized the blind witch. "You're one of the blind witches. What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Gothel stood next to the blind witch, stunning both Mairon and Merida. Gothel smiled, telling Mairon, "Hello Mairon. It's been a while since you entered this realm. You know it by heart. The only question is: what are you doing here?"

"Stand down!" Merida fired, aiming her bow and arrow at Gothel.

"Now, now. Is that any way to treat me, Merida?" Gothel smiled, ready to take down the flaming red-haired woman in a heartbeat. Mairon stared at them, waiting to see what Gothel had in store for them, as well as the blind witch.

This was not good. Not for a second.

~o~

One-Eyed Troll to the Sewers – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Mairon stopped in front of the One-Eyed Troll Statue, checking to make sure there weren't any hidden passages. He looked towards the sewer's grate. It was partially opened. That was odd. Who could be down there?

He huffed, waving his hand in a circle, allowing a locator spell find its way to the Blind Witch. No way! The locator spell's blue sparkles flew into the sewer. She was down there.

"Sauron?" Frodo said, startling Mairon. "I'm sorry, Mairon. What are you doing here?"

"I'm going after the Blind Witch," Mairon said, concerned. "There's more than one Blind Witch out there." He added, "I'm going to need your help. Find Regina. Bring her here. We'll take care of this together."

"What about Zelena? She's in town. Maybe she can help," Frodo suggested.

"No. We need Regina," Mairon said, calmly. "Get her. Tell her to come down here and meet me in the sewers. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Alright," Frodo said, moving away. "I'll get help. And then, we're going to take down the Blind Witch together."

"What's happened to you?" Mairon asked, curiously. Frodo stopped, confused. Mairon smiled, continuing to speak. "You're still the same hobbit that came out of the Shire. Still wanting to destroy things. But in a way, you've changed. Maybe for the better."

"I'm healed. What more do I need?" Frodo asked, cautious.

"We're still bonded, due to the Ring," Mairon said. "I have a connection to you until the time comes when this curse breaks. Then you'll be free. You're cured, yes, but I'll know if you betray me." He admitted, "Just a head's up."

"You haven't changed," Frodo said, sharply. "You're still a dark lord."

"Believe me, boy. I've changed. I'm not a dark lord anymore." Mairon lowered his head. "I've given up that title."

"Well, here's hoping you changed," Frodo said, walking away. He admitted, "Oh, and one more thing: what Regina says isn't true. Heroes do kill, and only to those who are evil." He smirked. "I never understood it, how heroes don't kill. I would just mortally wound someone, or wound them if it were up to me."

"But you're a hobbit of the purest sort," Mairon admitted, curtly. "If you can't figure that out, then who can?"

"I've been asking myself the same question," Frodo said, walking away at last.

Mairon watched Frodo leave him. Mairon sighed, staring down at the sewer's hole. He took a breath, climbing down the ladder at last. His journey led him through the sewers and into a room with a metal table and a few chairs. Honestly, what was this room? Why was this here? And why did he feel like he'd been here before?

"Hello Mairon," the blind witch, with her blonde hair and wearing a tan dress, entered the room. "It's been a long time." She smiled, loving his confused state.

~o~

Woodland – Borders of Dun Broch, Years Ago

Merida held onto her bow tighter. She didn't know what the blonde-haired woman wanted. All she knew was that she was a threat!

"Who are yeh?" Merida asked Gothel, stunned.

"Haven't you heard of me?" Gothel asked with a smile. "Of course not. You've been in Dun Broch for most of your life." She turned to the Blind Witch, admitting freely, "Now dear, let's see what happens when your power is released."

"Wait. What?" Mairon asked.

Everything happened at once: Mairon was thrown backward, stunned by Gothel's magic. What had he just experienced? He looked up as Gothel took the Blind Witch's powers, as well as crushing her heart, right in front of them. Merida shot her with an arrow, only to have it repelled by Gothel.

"Now, my dears, is that any way to treat me?" Gothel asked. She smiled, knowing her task wasn't quite done yet.

~o~

The Sewers – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Mairon jumped back. The memories. They were flooding back. Wait. Something didn't make sense. It was as if some curse was lifting! "You," Mairon told the blind witch. "You're not the Blind Witch. The Blind Witch is dead! The Blind Witch I knew tracked Merida and me down! What brings you here?"

The Blind Witch smiled. "Very good, Sauron." She waved her hand over her face, revealing Gothel wearing her red dress. "Miss me?"

"Why did you trick me?" Mairon asked, curious.

"Oh, don't you remember what happened, Sauron? It's been so long since you thought she cared about you. Merida, correct?" Gothel asked, curiously. "Come on, Mairon. Remember the past. It's all you have before I kill you. Can witches kill Maiar? Let's see about it!" Gothel raised her hands, throwing purple fireballs at him.

Mairon ducked, finding his powers re-growing and Gothel's powers weakening. What happened that day? That's what he needed to know. Now, before something else happened.

~o~

Woodlands – Borders of Dun Broch, Years Ago

Merida nocked another arrow on her bow. She raised it, watching Gothel with great suspicion. "Stand back! I saw you kill that witch! You took her powers!"

"And now I am ten times stronger. This power will be enough to create a new curse, reawaken curses, and so on." Gothel said, casting the Blind Witch's spell. "You two will be separated forever. The only way you'll both be reunited is when this curse weakens and Mairon starts remembering what happened today." She turned to Mairon, saying, "And now, Mairon. I believe its time you went back to the Jedi Cave. Right?" She smirked, raising her hand and throwing Mairon backward, straight to the Jedi Cave.

Mairon's vision returned to the cave. The Shire was there and so was Dun Broch, but it was different. Mairon screamed. He wanted to get out of here! But he couldn't. It was hopeless.

~o~

The Sewers – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Mairon understood. His memories resurfaced at last. So, it wasn't his fault. That explained Merida's note. She wanted to see him again! That was a relief! Now, the only thing standing between him and Merida was Gothel. Oh, he was going to get her for this!

"Mairon, stop!" Regina entered, stunned to see Gothel standing there, ready to jet another spell at Mairon. "Don't do this! Don't kill her!"

"Regina, she will keep coming," Mairon said, alarmed.

"This is not the way!" Regina said, right as Frodo showed up with Gimli, Sam, Merry, and Pippin.

"Regina, this is Gothel," Frodo said, staring at the strawberry blonde-haired witch. "How did she get her powers? They seem to be stronger than ours."

"Or waning," Mairon told them. "The powers she received from the Blind Witch only lasts so long. Now the curse is breaking, so is the Blind Witch's powers. Soon, she'll have her own powers back and be an even match for you."

"You cannot stop me," Gothel said, firing a purple spell at Mairon.

Mairon blasted his own spell back at her, repelling her magic. For a moment, Mairon thought he was going to lose – no. He mustn't lose! He must win!

Memories resurfaced. Old memories about his past, right there in the crossfire. Memories involving his time when he was good. The time he fell in love and crafted the Rings of Power. Memories of him as a dark lord, ruling Mordor with an iron glove. There was Frodo. With Gollum's help, the gentle-hobbit destroyed Mairon's Ring.

Mairon would have to thank Frodo for that. The memories shifted to Storybrooke and all the battles that took place there. How Mairon met Merida and fell in love. He wanted to be with Merida. Now more than ever!

His love for Merida grew, making his powers grow strong, too. At last, he broke through the Blind Witch's curse, freeing himself and breaking the Blind Witch's powers from Gothel. Gothel no longer held the Blind Witch's powers. She was even match for Regina and Frodo.

Gothel sneered. She couldn't believe she lost. "You wait. Your time is nearly up!" She snarled at Mairon, saying, "We're done." She waved her hand over herself, vanishing in a puff of purple smoke.

Mairon sighed. The battle was won. He was a good Maia at last.

~o~

Merida's Castle – Dun Broch, Years Ago

Merida returned to her bedroom, tossing the bow to the side. She couldn't believe she lost Mairon and was forced into her castle by Gothel. What was she to do? Her memories were still intact.

No! She wouldn't give up! She would be reunited with Mairon and spend the rest of her life with him. Yes, that sounded right.

"Gothel won't stand in my way now," Merida said, convinced she was doing the right thing. "You wait and see."

-x-

Jedi Cave – Limbo World

A tear shed down Mairon's face. He didn't know why he was upset, but somehow talking to Yavanna about his recent failure seemed necessary. Dark Lords didn't cry! This was new.

"Will you be alright?" Yavanna asked, curious.

"Yeah. I need time to think." Mairon looked at Yavanna, saying, "I'll never forget Merida. I can't believe she would let me go like this. This is all my fault."

"No. It's not. You fell for a mortal," Yavanna said in intrigue. "If you want, you could stay with her until her death. It's up to you."

Mairon looked on, wondering if that was even an option. All he knew was that he couldn't go back. He could get through this with candor and vigor. If only he knew how to find Merida, if that was even an option anymore.

Oh, woes him! What was he to do now?

~o~

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Mairon observed his room. It was a shame he would have to leave Hyperion Heights and Frodo to his fate. Perhaps it was meant to be.

He looked at Frodo and his family, wondering if it was wise for them to be here.

"You know I won't be coming back," Mairon said, curious. "It won't be the same, knowing one of my Ring-bearers is here, waiting for Gothel to attack you all again."

"I'm sure," Frodo said, nodding, "we'll be fine. I promise."

"Right." Mairon extended his hand. "Good luck. May we meet again."

Frodo shook his hand, smiling. "Under different circumstances, I would say we would be back home. But sadly, that's not the case." He added, "Good luck, Mairon. May Eru Ilúvatar watch over you."

"And to you," Mairon said with a small smile. He released Frodo's hand, waved to the others, and threw an iridescent bean at the floor. A spinning portal appeared, giving Mairon the chance to leave Hyperion Heights. He took one last look around the room, before departing. The spinning portal vanished, leaving a stillness in the room.

It was ominous, foreboding, but peaceful. Frodo sighed, grateful Mairon chose the right path and that he found Merida again.

-x-

Merida's Castle – Dun Broch, Present Day

Mairon came out of the portal, surprised to see Merida's castle had changed during his absence. He looked at the throne room, searching for Merida. He stopped upon seeing her. Oh, she looked so beautiful. Would she recognize him?

His heart raced the moment she saw him. For a moment, they stared at each other. Then Mairon opened his arms to her, fearing the worst.

His fears were mistaken. Merida ran up to him, leaping into his arms and kissing him on the lips. Mairon smiled, giving her a few more kisses in return. He spun her around, loving her even more. They laughed and enjoyed their meeting, not wanting to let each other go.

Mairon was home now.

-x-

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo drank his fill of beer while enjoying a pleasant conversation with his wife and his daughter. He could not believe Mairon hadn't returned, seeking revenge on him once more. It was strange not having a dark lord haunting his thoughts. That didn't mean he didn't feel Mairon trying to seek out news, which he sorely did anyway, making Frodo feel bursts of energy from time to time.

A simple adjustment.

"I wonder what Gothel plans to do next," Merry said, joining Frodo and his family over by their booth. "I mean, Gothel will have revenge on us. There's no doubt about that."

"Yes, but she's an even match now. We should be safe," Pippin said between drinks.

"Either way, no matter what Gothel's planning," Frodo said, looking at Mindy with compassion, "we'll do it together. We'll stop her together." He looked at his friends and family in understanding. Their final duel against Gothel had only just begun.


	23. 21: Frodo's Proposal

Sorry for the delay. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty-One:**

 **Frodo's Proposal**

 _X-X-X_

 _Around the time Mairon left Hyperion Heights, reuniting with Merida, Drizella and Anastasia mended their ways. Even after they left, Drizella explained to Regina the logistics of the curse and how to break it. However, it wouldn't be enough to break the curse entirely._

 _Henry was the only one that needed to be cured. Regina would make doubly sure that Henry was cured of his poison and break the Fifth Curse before it was too late._

 _X-X-X_

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Regina opened the door to her bar early the next morning. She wanted to open her bar early before anyone else arrived. However, something was not right. Someone was already inside. She jumped the second she saw a familiar figure sleeping at the bar table.

It was Frodo. What was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked, waking Frodo up with a slap of a rolled-up newspaper, which she struck on the bar table next to him. She looked at Frodo, as he stirred, asking him, "Did you sleep here all night? How did you get in here? The last I saw you, you left the bar early."

Frodo yawned. "I must have sleepwalked here. I do that. Sometimes, magic transports me to familiar places. I must have decided to sleep here last night."

"Your powers are growing stronger. I will admit to that. Not that they've always been strong," Regina said, passing some wake-up juice to him.

"Yes, that's true," Frodo said with a grin. He looked around the bar, curiously. "Although, I'm pretty sure there wasn't any magic in this realm during this curse. It must have come on its own."

"Well, we know there's magic in this town. We know that now," Regina said.

"That's true. Very true," Frodo agreed. The second he drank Regina's wake-up juice, his heart rate increased. He tapped the bar table a couple of times, relentless for another drink. " _What did you put in that drink?_ "

"Just a few household remedies," Regina smiled. "Don't worry, the energy you're feeling now won't last." She added, watching Frodo stare at the shot glass in amusement, "Enjoy your day!"

"Oh, I will." Frodo looked back at the front door, admitting, "First I need to get home. See my wife and daughter. I bet they're missing me."

"Well, good luck. You'll need it." Regina scrubbed the bar table, hoping against hope that Frodo was okay.

~o~

Tiana's Castle – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Frodo looked down the stone corridor in angst. He pulled out a gold pocket watch, checking the time to make sure he wasn't late. But late for what?

No matter. He would wait forever until the doors opened and Mindy stepped outside, determined to face him. Yes, he would wait, for he had something very special planned for her. He would not deter.

He looked up, placing his gold pocket watch back inside his floral red waistcoat pocket. The door opened. Mindy walked out of her bedroom in a hurry. The way she looked at him made him smile. Why was she this astonished to see him?

"Mindy, I want to talk to you," Frodo said, advancing towards her. "I—"

"I've got to go. We'll talk later," Mindy smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Frodo's heart raced. He wanted to kiss her back, but only a moment too soon. Mindy walked away, leaving Frodo questioning why he didn't chase after her.

Frodo looked up in time to see Wish Hook approach him. The smile on Wish Hook's face gave Frodo no comfort, only discomfort.

"You alright there, lad?" Wish Hook asked, curiously. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Yes," Frodo said. He raised an eyebrow. "I want to propose to Mindy, but I haven't the time to prove it to her yet."

"Well, why not slay a dragon?" Wish Hook suggested.

"No." Frodo shook his head. "I mean, it sounds heroic, but I need to find something better."

"We should throw a party. A surprise party for you two," Regina suggested, joining them. "Come on. What do you say?"

Frodo sighed. It did sound like a good plan. Brilliant. He nodded, agreeing. "Tiana won't mind, will she?"

"I'm sure if we ask her, I think she'll agree," Regina said, pleased.

.

"Absolutely not," Tiana said, frustrated.

Frodo had entered Tiana's chamber, along with Wish Hook and Regina. The room had rugs on the stone floor, as well as a four-poster bed. Frog figurines lined the dresser, making Frodo imagine this room was built for a frog princess.

He was surprised Tiana refused to throw a party. He wondered why.

"Come on, Tiana. We've all worked very hard to stop Lady Tremaine and Gothel. It's the least we can do. And I think we need this," Frodo said, truthfully.

"That's not it," Tiana said, worriedly. "I'm worried for you. You said that Sauron is back. He might sabotage this party. I cannot risk that."

"Tiana," Regina got Tiana's attention. "Please. We have to accept that Sauron's far away. Let's just celebrate and have fun."

Tiana eyed Frodo with concern. She looked at Regina, telling her, "Alright. But if Sauron ruins this party, then it's over. Everyone leaves and we create defenses around the castle."

"Let's hope that's not the case," Frodo said, hoping he would have a good time. No accidents. Just plain old fun. At least, that's what he hoped for.

~o~

Frodo's Apartment – Seattle, Present Day

Frodo entered his apartment, surprised to see his wife and his daughter looking at photo albums. He sighed, determined to sit down and look at the pictures with them, too.

It was such a nice feeling, seeing his wife and daughter happy. It made the room a whole lot brighter.

"May I join you?" Frodo asked, closing the door behind him.

"Sure," Mindy said, nodding.

"Right," Frodo said, locking the door and joining them on the couch. He smiled, happy to see his wife was safe and sound. She did look like she had something on her mind. "What is it?"

"Frodo, do you remember the day you proposed to me?" Mindy asked, curiously.

"How could I forget?" Frodo asked, chuckling softly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, why not?" Mindy asked in return. She continued, smiling affectionately, "It seems like the surprise party was a bit much, wasn't it?"

Frodo grinned, relieved. "I'm glad. That's what I was hoping for." How could he forget that day? He was the happiest hobbit that day! He sighed, loving her more now.

~o~

Tiana's Castle – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Frodo waited in the ballroom with the other guests. He hoped this party would turn out all right. At last! There was Mindy, entering the ballroom. It wasn't until the guests came out and said "surprise!" did she gasp in astonishment.

It was time. Frodo approached her, offering to her a ring. "I know this is sudden, but how would you like to become my wife?"

"Frodo, I'd love that! Yes!" Mindy said as Frodo smiled. He stood up, putting a ring on her right ring finger. They kissed and had a good time at the party, with cake and everything. Now, they just needed to make sure that Gothel wouldn't ruin anything.

.

Gothel didn't come to Tiana's castle that evening, which made the surprise party worth it. Frodo joined Mindy out on a balcony. The starlit sky was so beautiful, almost like a dream. Frodo faced his fiancée with candor, admitting, "You are happy here, right?"

"It's not home, but I like it," Mindy said, her heart racing inside her chest. Frodo wrapped an arm around her, enjoying her company. "I wonder what's happening in Storybrooke. We'll never know then, will we?"

"Let's just hope for the best. That's all we can do," Frodo said, kissing her on the temple. It was so good to be in love. Now he just hoped that nothing bad happened for the rest of the evening.

~o~

Frodo's Apartment – Seattle, Present Day

Mindy reclined on the sofa, wrapping her arms around Frodo's neck, watching their daughter mess around with the photo albums. She couldn't have been happier than in this moment. So far, everything was right.

Unknown to her and to Frodo, Gothel walked down the downtown area of Hyperion Heights. She returned to her coven, determined to cast the next spell, which would spell doom for Hyperion Heights and all its residents.


	24. 22: Elanor's Plight

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

 **Elanor's Plight**

Tiana's Castle – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Elanor sharpened her sword. She couldn't stand this! Was her father coming home to Storybrooke? Was he staying? She had to have an answer, or she would soon leave the New Enchanted Forest for home.

It's what she was meant to do. Right?

She stood up, watching her curly, brown-haired father return with intrigue in his eyes. Clearly, something was up.

"Do you have a mission?" Elanor asked, curiously. "Is it important?"

Sam nodded, delighted to hear it. "I have one. We're going to search for the Red Maid. She came from Middle-earth and landed in this realm. Or, at least, that's what the stories told."

"I thought the Red Maid was defeated," Elanor asked, confused.

"Well, it's better safe than sorry, if we find her," Sam said with a sigh. "Now, come on. We don't want to lose the light." He walked on, waiting for her to catch up.

"Well, here goes nothing," Elanor said, following him through the woods, in search of danger.

~o~

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Sam stared at the newest letter from his daughter. So far, the bar table was empty, with the exception of himself and Frodo's family. Sam was happy for him but confused by this letter. How did it get to Hyperion Heights?

He read the letter, doing his best to keep his composure.

 _Papa,_

 _It's been so long since I made contact with you. Where are you? Did you make it back to Storybrooke? I'm heading there now, but I cannot find you. No matter what happens, we will always be together._

 _Until then, I'll keep you in my thoughts._

 _Your daughter,_

 _Elanor_

Regina came with a bottle of beer, passing it to him. Sam stared at her in confusion. Did he do something wrong?

"What is this?" Sam asked, confused.

"It's on the house," Regina said, smiling.

"Thank you," Sam said, taking the bottle and drinking the liquid. He admitted to her, "You know, you've changed since the First Curse. You sure it doesn't have anything to do with your son."

"Oh please. Don't remind me," Regina said, annoyed. "I can't think about it now. If Henry dies, I will regret it. If he lives, then there's no trouble. Is there?" She snatched the letter, reading it. "This letter is from your daughter. How did it get here?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out," Sam said, curiously.

"I have an idea," Regina said, finishing reading the letter. She passed to him a bottle with blue liquid inside. "Here. It's the locator spell. Pour it over the letter. You will be reunited with your daughter."

Sam took the bottle, confused. Why was Regina helping him? Did she want something from him? Why was she so desperate to reunite him with his daughter?

"Why are you standing around here for? Go on! Go find her!" Regina said, gesturing to the door.

"Thank you," Sam said, darting outside before another word was spoken.

~o~

New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Sam and Elanor journeyed to the marshland. So far, all was good. Not a peep from the birds, but something far more treacherous in store for them. The waters turned red, as did the sky. Sam gulped. He heard rumors about the Red Maid living in Middle-earth, but he didn't want to believe it.

Not until today.

Sam looked at Elanor, worry creasing his face. He asked, his fingers trembling, "You sure you want to do this?"

Eleanor shrugged. "We're lucky to be out here. What—" She looked as a feminine figure, dressed in a tattered gown, stared at the two hobbits. The woman smirked wickedly, loving the trembling looks on their faces.

"My, my, aren't we alone," the woman smiled. "I am the Red Maid and you have trespassed on my land." She raised her hands, causing the water to swirl. "Go home, NOW!"

Elanor pulled out her bow, drawing an arrow. She yelled at her father, watching him dive towards the Red Maid. This was a suicide mission, but one that would have to be done. They could not lose!

~o~

Downtown – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Sam looked around, checking to make sure no one was watching him. They weren't, giving him an opportunity to pour the blue liquid over the letter. At first, nothing happened.

He corked the vial, watching the letter leave his hands. It moved through the air, causing him to follow it. His heart raced. No! It was leading him to a house, close to the downtown area of Hyperion Heights. Odd! The house was brown and there was a curly, blonde-haired woman sitting on the porch, staring back at him.

The letter dropped on the woman's lap, leaving her confused. Sam sighed, knowing he would have to be careful.

"Hullo," Sam said, approaching the woman. "Are you Elanor? I'm – I'm your father, Samwise Gamgee."

"Sam?" Elanor asked, grabbing the letter. Images flashed through her mind. Her past… it was returning to her. She sighed heavily, the second the memories stopped. She knew who she was now. She remembered everything. She looked at Sam, knowing who he was, too. "Sam? Father!"

Sam embraced her, happy to see his daughter again. He wasn't letting her go. They were together again, at last.

~o~

New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Sam dodged one blow to the next. He would not be deterred. This Red Maid needed to go home.

The Red Maid glared at him, diving headfirst towards him, trying to knock him off balance. Sam flung in the air, forced to the ground in a heap. He cried out in pain. They were going to lose!

"No!" Sam heard his daughter's voice. He awoke, looking at his daughter. Another arrow was strung. Elanor spoke to the Red Maid, firing back at her, "Hey! Don't go after my father."

"You, lass, need to learn your place!" The Red Maid swooped in, ready for another blow.

 _Twang!_

"NOOOO!" The Red Maid hissed, surprised to see another arrow flung at her, this time jabbing her in the stomach. How could she lose? She glared at Elanor in pain, for the pain from her stomach was too much to bear. The spell broke, the red mist and red water returning to its natural color.

Elanor sighed, watching the Red Maid transform into a woman, powerless and back to normal. The Red Maid looked at Sam and Elanor as they approached her. What was she to do now?

"Thank you," the Red Maid said, standing up. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Who are you?" Sam asked, curiously.

"I'm Naruhel. I'm from Middle-earth, but this land does not belong to me." Naruhel looked around, astonished. "What happened?"

"Come. I think it's time we went home," Elanor said, leading Naruhel towards a portal. She watched the blonde-haired woman flee through it, thanking the two hobbits. Elanor looked at Sam, as Naruhel disappeared through the portal. "Aren't you coming? Middle-earth could use you."

"No. I'll stay. Mr. Frodo needs me," Sam said, kindly.

Elanor hugged her father. "I'll see you soon." She said, releasing him and darting through the portal. Sam watched the portal as it vanished, leaving Elanor with Naruhel. Sam looked around, wondering what to do next.

~o~

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Sam watched his daughter, sitting at one of the wooden, cushioned booths. He hadn't expected his daughter to be in Hyperion Heights. How did she get here?

"What happened after you left the New Enchanted Forest?" Sam asked as Elanor drank a bottle of whiskey.

"As soon as I left, I traveled with Naruhel across Middle-earth. We parted ways before I came back to the New Enchanted Forest," Elanor explained. She shrugged. "Gothel found me. She cursed me into forgetting who I was, where I came from, and who my family is. At least, until you came along and broke my curse, allowing me to remember who I am again. I'll never forget it, nor what she did to him. It was awful."

She sighed. "After I came to town, I spent weeks trying to remember who I was, but this cursed self wanted to be free, wanted to take over my mind, make me forget who I was and become something else." She shook her head. "If you didn't come and find me, things might have gotten a lot worse for me."

"Then we'll find a way to stop Gothel," Regina said, joining them.

"How?" Sam asked, concerned. "We don't even know where she is most of the time."

"Well, let's hope we can stop her, before something else happens," Elanor said, sharply.

Sam nodded. "Let's hope you're right."

~o~

Tiana's Castle – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Sam returned to Tiana's Castle, feeling lost. He lost his daughter, but he hoped she was in Storybrooke. He didn't know if she could handle Middle-earth. She was out of his hands and grown up. She could take care of herself.

"Sam!" Frodo embraced him, cheery-eyed and smiling. He released Sam, wondering, "Sam, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Elanor's gone. She left. She's at Middle-earth. I hope she's all right," Sam said, worriedly.

"I'm sure she's fine," Frodo said with a warm smile.

"What have you been up to?" Sam asked, curious.

"Well, the wedding's set up. Let's hope it goes according to plan," Frodo said.

"That's good. I'm happy for you," Sam said, grateful to see Mr. Frodo so happy.

"Me too, Sam," Frodo said with a smile. "Me too."

~o~

Gothel's House – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Gothel smiled, watching, from the window, people roaming about town. All those people who didn't know what was going to happen. Soon, they would get what they deserved.

"Is it time?" one of her witches asked, curiously.

"Yes. With Sauron gone, there's no villain to stop me." Gothel said with a smile, leading the witch back to the rest of the coven. They were almost ready to cast the spell. Now, all they needed to do was wait.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Naruhel, also known as the Red Maid, comes from the MMO video game "The Lord of the Rings Online".


	25. 23: Pippin's Good Name

Thanks goes to Adeleidhis for helping me out with Pippin's flashback story for this chapter. It is much appreciated. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty-Three:**

 **Pippin's Good Name**

Tiana's Castle – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Pippin walked down a stone corridor, intent on meeting his cousin, Frodo Baggins. He had to see how Frodo was doing. Pippin was his younger cousin, younger than Frodo and Merry. And that was all right. Pippin still had a lot to learn, but at least he was doing well for a young hobbit.

At last, Pippin reached the door to Frodo's room. He sighed, knocking on the door three times and waiting a few minutes for a response. He rocked back and forth, waiting for the door to open. Maybe Frodo wasn't there. Maybe Pippin was waiting for nothing.

The door opened, revealing Frodo dressed in a blue tunic and brown knee breeches. Frodo stared quizzically at his younger cousin, closing the door behind him. Frodo approached his cousin, determined to get an answer from him.

"Pippin, what is it?" Frodo asked, clasping a hand on Pippin's shoulder. "You look like you have something on your mind. What?"

"Frodo, do you get the feeling like you're being watched? Like say if someone sullied your good name, for their own gain, how would you feel?" Pippin asked, concerned.

Frodo grinned. "Pippin, I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle." He walked on, minding his own business.

Pippin huffed. "That's what I fear."

~o~

Pippin's Apartment – Seattle, Present Day

Pippin stared into space. His room had white walls and beige carpets, with posters of all his favorite bands hanging on the walls. He pondered over what he should do next. He needed love from Diamond. Badly. He needed to see his son Faramir. Hopefully, Faramir was back in Storybrooke, safe and sound. Pippin sighed, feeling sorry that he was in this predicament.

He returned his gaze to his Rolex gold watch, looking at the time. It was noon, but it didn't feel like noon. Something was missing. He sighed. Frodo was happy. Sam was happy. Merry was… well, on his own and helping Frodo out. And Gimli was on the search to find more dwarves.

What was Pippin to do? Not sit around on his fluffy bed all day, daydreaming about what to do. He looked away, deciding it was time to move on.

-x-

Downtown – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Pippin walked down the street, minding his own business. There was no shame in sticking around his apartment, but there was so much else to do in town. He just hoped he wasn't caught by someone or being watched by someone, too.

"Lost, deary?" Gothel's voice drove Pippin out of his dismal state. Pippin faced her with keen eyes. He wanted to draw a weapon, stop her now! Gothel raised her hands in warning. "Now, now dear. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not? You'll just hurt me and my friends," Pippin said, serious.

Gothel smiled. "Do you want to know where your wife and son are? You'd be surprised. Did you… wish to return to Storybrooke and be reunited with them?" Gothel smiled. "You do, don't you? Well, you needn't worry about that. I've taken care of everything. Ta ta." She waved her hand, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Pippin was confused. What went on around here?

~o~

Tiana's Castle – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Pippin drank a mug of ale, liking its taste. He'd forgotten the last time the Great Hall looked so splendid. Tables and chairs strewn about the hall, lined up to form aisles. It made the room more splendid to look at, along with the banners revealing a frog with a crown on its head.

Pippin smiled, loving this ale. It was the best tasting cider he had, next to the Shire's ale. What could be more endearing than this?

"Pippin!" Merry came up to him, whispering, "Someone's stolen your name. Your name and your looks. They say that you're bartering a ship and a crew. You're needed in the antechamber."

"Someone sullied my good name?" Pippin cried out in terror, dowsing his ale and departing the Great Hall in a hurry.

He made it into an antechamber in no time. The antechamber was a narrow room with lots of knights' armor and crates. There wasn't a soul in sight. Something wasn't right. He wasn't alone. There was someone else in here!

He spun around, darting the dagger about to strike him. He grabbed the fiend, pulled off the black hood, discovering it was his curly, golden-haired hobbit lass Diamond Took. Pippin removed the dagger from her hands, tossing it away.

"Diamond, what are you doing here? Why were you trying to kill me and take my good name?" Pippin asked, cautious.

"Because I knew if I showed up as I am now, then I wouldn't be able to report our son is here. Faramir is here," Diamond said, curtly.

"Hullo Papa," Faramir, a hobbit with curly golden hair and donned in an archer's outfit, waved to his father. "How are you?"

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you there. It was the only way I could make sure you weren't… an imposter," Diamond said to Pippin, curtly.

Pippin nodded, embracing them. "Tell me everything. I want to hear all the details."

"Let's talk somewhere else, somewhere more private," Faramir inquired.

Pippin nodded.

"I know just the place. It's this way." He said, leading Diamond and Faramir towards his room, where he hoped they would have a more pleasant conversation.

~o~

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Regina passed Pippin a shot of ale, surprised to see the hobbit man douse the drink in no time. "So Gothel knows what happened to your son and your wife?"

"Yes, that is the assumption." Pippin burped, apologizing for it. "Sorry. You don't think something happened to them."

"We'll find out. I'll do some digging," Regina said, curtly.

"Thank you," Pippin said with a smile. "I only hope we're not too late to stop Gothel. I need to know what happened to my family."

"One can hope," Regina said, passing another shot of ale to him.

~o~

Tiana's Castle – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Pippin closed the door to his room, stunned by the blue banners, blue rugs, and swan decorum. He watched Diamond sit down on the four-poster bed, as Pippin passed to her and Faramir some drinks. He waited until Diamond sipped her first drink of water, before addressing her:

"It is nice you came. Why did you come?" Pippin asked, concerned.

"Would you believe us, if we told you," Faramir said, curtly.

"Tell me what?" Pippin asked, confused.

"Faramir's getting married. It's happening in Storybrooke," Diamond said, admitting that Faramir was quite grown up.

Pippin smiled, hugging Faramir. "That's lovely. Who are you getting married to?"

"Goldilocks Gamgee," Faramir inquired, smiling. "She's an adult in Storybrooke, too. I'm an adult. I think we can take care of ourselves."

"When's the wedding?" Pippin asked, curtly.

"In two weeks," Diamond said, noticing Pippin's expression change from happy to sad. "You will come with us, won't you?"

"I promised Frodo I would stay and help," Pippin admitted freely.

"It won't be a wedding without you," Faramir said, worriedly.

Pippin nodded, hoping he wasn't making a mistake in doing this. He loved his son, but Frodo needed him. Oh, what was he to do?

~o~

Greenhouse – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Pippin stared the flowers in the greenhouse. He couldn't believe so much life grew here. Why did he choose to come here? That made no sense.

He looked at Gothel, as she appeared in the room. He sneered, surprised she would interrupt his privacy.

"You. What are you doing here?" Pippin asked, looking distraught.

"Now, now. There's no need for that." Gothel said with a smile. "Do you know this is the same greenhouse where Victoria Belfrey died?"

"I know. You killed her!" Pippin said, cautious.

Gothel grinned savagely. "Well done. You're smarter than you look. Smarter than your friends." She paused, taking in her surroundings. "It's a shame they won't live long. None of you will. I'll see to that." She added, "Enjoy your day." She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Gothel," Pippin cried in frustration. He hated that: Gothel randomly disappearing. He left the Greenhouse, determined not to face Gothel again.

~o~

Tiana's Castle – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Pippin hugged Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Mindy, promising he would come back. In moments, he was gone, vanishing through the portal after Diamond and Faramir. He would be back, then they would face Gothel together.

-x-

Storybrooke, Maine, Years Ago

Pippin wore his best hobbit clothes. He was dressed in a long red jacket; a floral-patterned, deep red waistcoat; a brown dress shirt; and brown knee breeches. The second he was ready to go, he found Diamond dressed in her best blue dress. She looked so beautiful. And there was his son, meeting them.

Pippin inhaled, loving that his son was getting married today.

"Well, you ready to meet your bride?" Pippin asked Faramir, curiously.

"I am," Faramir said, following his parents out into the assembly hall.

Pippin watched as a curly, golden-haired lass, Goldilocks Gamgee, joined Faramir at the end of the hall, greeting Archie Hopper, who was their priest for today. Pippin couldn't believe it. Sam's daughter and his son would become husband and wife, bringing the two families together.

Pippin looked at Sam and Rosie in angst. Sam had decided to come to the wedding, even though he and Pippin were eager to assist Frodo with his plans. It was good of them, and even better when Pippin witnessed Faramir and Goldilocks kiss and say their vows.

He sighed. What could be pleasant than this? He sighed again, knowing even as Sam left the party early, heading back to the New Enchanted Forest, that things weren't going to be the same in Storybrooke, for all of them.

-x-

Tiana's Castle – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Pippin returned to the New Enchanted Forest in high spirits. There was Tiana's castle, looming in the distance. Pippin sighed, grateful he took part in his son's wedding. What a treat, and yet he felt as though he were being watched. He spun around, looking this way and that. There wasn't anyone around him. Odd.

He spun around, this time coming face to face with Gothel.

"My, my dear. You're a long way from home," Gothel said, shushing him. "Now, now. I have a little warning, should you hear me out. If you happen to see Frodo Baggins and if all goes according to plan, then I won't cast the forgetfulness potion on him."

"I don't believe you. You'll just kill us all," Pippin said, threatened.

Gothel laughed. "Run." She waved her hand, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Pippin growled. Why did she _always_ do that?

~o~

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

"Gothel threatened you?" Regina asked, watching Pippin sip another drink of ale.

"Slow down," Merry said, taking the shot glass from Pippin. "You're drunk enough."

"Thank you, Merry," Pippin said, feeling like his world was shifting. "Whatever Gothel's up to, it cannot be good. She wants to do something, but I'm not sure what it is."

"I'll stop her. I'll see to that. She won't threaten you again, not on my watch," Merry told him, encouragingly.

"I found this," Regina said, passing a packet to Pippin. "I believe you'll find what you need. If not, well, at least we tried." She said, sipping on her glass of ale.

"Thank you, Regina," Pippin said, opening the packet. He sifted through the papers, unsure what he was looking for. Eventually, he stopped on a piece of paper that got his attention.

No way! The paper said his wife and son were in Storybrooke! How?

"How can this be?" Pippin asked Regina, confused.

"I don't know. We can blame the curse or Gothel. It doesn't matter." Regina added, confirming the inevitable. "I believe this is no ordinary curse, but then none of them are."

"Go figure," Merry said, clasping Pippin's shoulder. "We'll find them. Your family. We'll be home again." Pippin smirked but said nothing. At least, he now knew where his wife and daughter were.

Merry repeated, as if from a distant memory. "We'll be home. I can guarantee that."


	26. 24: Prisoners of the Witches

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

 **Prisoners of the Witches**

Tiana's Castle – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

Sam rushed into the Great Hall, searching for Frodo and Mindy. He didn't know why, but the very thought of finding an actual dragon in the middle of the New Enchanted Forest sounded like a good idea. Now, he just needed the couple's help and find a way home… back to the Shire, where it was safe.

At last, he found Frodo and Mindy sitting and chatting by the stone fireplace. The flames crackled in the fireplace, giving a warmth to the hall, something that felt so good it made Sam's heart jump with joy! But no! He needed to get back to the task at hand, starting now.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam said, approaching his friends with candor. "Listen, I know it's been two weeks since you two got married, but I need your help. There's a dragon in a cave somewhere in this forest. We need to stop it, now!"

"Sam, that's dangerous," Mindy said, coyly.

"I thought you liked danger," Frodo said with a smirk. He nodded, standing up and approaching Sam. "All right. Let's find this dragon." He looked back at Mindy, watching her join him and Sam out of the Great Hall. If anyone was going to stop a dragon, then it was them.

~o~

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo walked into the bar, expecting to see his friends in there, too. He had to tell them about his time spent with Mindy and Bailey. How much fun they had together. It made things more peaceful, in spite of Gothel preparing for something wicked.

However, as he looked around, he noticed the bar was empty. Where was everyone?

"Frodo!" Gimli approached him, coming up to the gentle-hobbit from behind. "I'm glad you've come. Regina's helping Zelena, Henry's with Lucy and Jacinda. What do you want?"

"Where's Sam, Merry, and Pippin?" Frodo asked, determined to find them.

"I don't know," Gimli said, confused.

Frodo's phone rang. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, discovering a text message from Pippin.

 **Pippin 4:34 p.m.**

 **Frodo,  
I'm heading out. Finding Gothel. I should be back soon.  
Don't wait up on me and Merry.**

Frodo groaned, not liking this. "I don't think Merry and Pippin know what they're up to." He looked at Gimli, watching the dwarf look at his cell phone, too. "Did you get the same message? From Merry and Pippin?"

"No. It's from Sam." Gimli said, distressed. "It seems our friends are going after Gothel. But where they're heading, I have no idea."

"Come on. We'd better find them," Frodo said, leaving the bar.

"Frodo, wait up!" Gimli said, chasing after him.

~o~

Dragon Cave – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

"Are you sure about this?" Mindy asked, as they neared the cave with its brown stone walls and its barren landscape beyond the trees and bushes. "I mean, who knows what we might find inside this cave."

"Well, if we're lucky, the dragon will be asleep," Frodo said, urging Sam and Mindy to follow him into the cave.

Skeletons and gold pieces scattered about the cave floor. Just as Frodo picked up a lit torch from the stone wall, he jumped back, coming face to face with a scaly black dragon. The dragon was fully grown and menacing. But it didn't threaten Frodo, his wife, and his friend Sam.

What did this dragon want?

~o~

Downtown – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

"Come on, Gimli!" Frodo said, darting down the street. "Gothel can't be far now!" He jumped back, stopping mid-step as Gothel reappeared.

"Oh, looking for your friends?" Gothel chuckled. "I'll take you both!" She said, waving her hand at Frodo and Gimli.

"What?" Frodo looked around, stunned to see smoke billowing around him. A moment passed before he collapsed on the stone floor, inside a cave. He felt his head. It throbbed. Where was he? Why was there a symbol on the floor?

"Now, now dear. We wouldn't want you to get away," Gothel said, waving her hand, allowing Frodo to be shackled. Frodo moved as much as he could, but he couldn't. He was trapped in Gothel's lair.

"No. Why are you doing this?" Frodo asked her, concerned and sweaty.

"Oh, it's a small price to pay for everything that has happened to me." Gothel sneered.

"In what way?" Frodo asked, cautious.

"You'll see," Gothel said with a smile. Frodo feared he didn't want to know the answer, no matter how dreadful it was.

~o~

New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried, rushing towards Frodo. He gestured to Mindy, telling her, "Come on. I don't think this dragon will hurt us."

Mindy hesitated. Should she approach the dragon and be eaten or join Frodo and Sam and hope for the best? It took some coaxing and pleading from Frodo, before Mindy joined him and Sam.

The dragon reacted, his head creeping towards them with a disdain look on his face. Sam and Mindy stayed behind Frodo, unsure what the beast wanted.

"You come far, but not far enough," the dragon said with a dark smirk written on his face.

"Um… can you reiterate? What do you know?" Frodo asked the beast, confused.

The dragon moved its head away from them, saying, "You needn't worry about me. The Dark Curse will soon spread. Soon, all the realms will be united." The dragon returned to Frodo, Sam, and Mindy, telling them, mildly, "Should that happen, you will not stop good and evil, for nothing in the world can prevent that."

"Well, unless some force caused good and evil to be parted, then we have nothing to fear. That's life, isn't it? Good and evil will always go head to head," Mindy said, stepping out. She asked the dragon, "What makes you think we'll win?"

"I'm not choosing a side." The dragon said, kindly. He looked at the three travelers, saying, "Now go. I need to catch up on my sleep."

"You aren't going to kill us?" Sam asked while Frodo led Mindy outside the cave.

The dragon laughed. "Kill you? If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have wasted my time talking to you. Now, goodnight. We wouldn't want to spoil that pretty little head of yours," He chuckled, dozing off in seconds.

Sam stared at the beast in shock. The dragon let them go, but who knew if and when the dragon might attack. He followed Frodo and Mindy outside the cave, wondering why the dragon let them go.

~o~

Gothel's Lair – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo coughed. He couldn't help it. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He had a family and friends who loved him. He would do anything to see them again.

He waited until Gothel turned away, before staring at the heap next to him. It was Gimli. He was unconscious.

Frodo looked at Gothel, determined to get an answer from her. "How could you do this? Gimli's innocent! So am I!"

"You're innocent?" Gothel asked with a snicker. "Ha! You were dark lord once and you've done terrible things before! You're not entirely innocent. Believe me, I would know if you were."

"What do you want?" Frodo asked, cautiously.

"Oh, for you and your friend to witness the destruction of Hyperion Heights. When this spell is complete, you won't be," Gothel said, smiling.

Frodo stared at her with cautious eyes. He and Gimli needed to find the way out. But where were they supposed to go?

~o~

Tiana's Castle – New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago

 _Four Years Later…_

Sam witnessed Lucy and Bailey blowing out the candles on their birthday cakes. They were turning five and already the world seemed brighter. Sam couldn't get over the fact the dragon let him and his friends go.

Now with Gothel gone and Drizella turned to stone, Sam sighed, thinking about Rosie and his children. Were they okay? Would he ever see them again? He didn't know. He just hoped to see his family before Gothel did something wicked.

~o~

Gothel's Lair – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Merry entered the building with Detective Rogers and Tilly. He had to find out what was happening to Frodo, where he was, and if he was still alive. Behind him was Pippin, ready to take Gothel down.

"Looking for me?" Gothel asked, surprising the detective.

With a few words and a sudden change of heart, Gothel gestured to her coven to arrest Detective Rogers. The way she looked at Tilly unnerved Merry. No! Tilly joined Gothel's coven. Gothel had to be stopped!

"Wait! Don't do that! We can talk about this!" Merry said, pleading with her. Wait. This was something Frodo did. Wasn't it? Or was it just him?

"We'll take them all!" Gothel said to her coven, watching the other witches capture Merry and Pippin.

"You won't get away with this! Merry and I will stop you," Pippin said to Gothel, warning her.

"Oh, that's a shame. You'll miss all the fun," Gothel smiled, loving how she was winning. Now, all that was left to do was to make sure hers and her coven's spell worked, for however long it lasted.

-x-

Frodo's Apartment – Seattle, Present Day

Mindy paced around the apartment, determined to find something to do. Frodo had been gone for too long and Bailey was with Lucy and Regina. Bailey was safe, wasn't she? So, what was Mindy doing? Standing around here, waiting for rescue. She looked at the kitchen table, finding a strange letter sitting in-between the cat figurines. She unfolded the letter and read it.

 _Mindy,_

 _If you wish to see your husband, Frodo Baggins, again, then you must witness my final destruction on Hyperion Heights. No one will break this curse and no one will stop this spell from taking Hyperion Heights forever._

 _This is your final warning: leave Hyperion Heights or face the destruction to come._

 _I'll see you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Gothel, a.k.a. Eloise Gardner_

Mindy fumed. She wanted to tear the letter apart but feared magic that brought the letter here. It might cause more destruction, if the letter was destroyed.

She turned to the ceiling, screaming, "GOTHEL! GOTHEL!" She wouldn't stop. Gothel had to be stopped and Mindy knew the only person to go to was Regina. With luck, this curse and this spell could be broken. Mindy just hoped she wasn't too late to stop the inevitable.


	27. 25: 'Is This Frodo Baggins'

Thanks goes to Adeleidhis for helping me with the last section of this chapter. It is much appreciated. :) The last section and the location where the rest of this story is going is based off a dream I had on November 11th, 2018.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty-Five:**

" **Is This Frodo Baggins?"**

Downtown – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Bailey rushed to Regina and Lucy, determined to meet them. She looked up at the sky, nearly toppling over her own feet as the earth trembled and quaked. It was a disastrous sight, hearing Gothel tell them that everything was going back to mother nature unless Regina joined her and became the eighth witch.

"Don't do it, Regina!" Bailey screamed, fearing the worst.

"Don't worry, Bailey." Regina faced Gothel, telling her, "I wasn't planning on becoming part of your coven."

"Shame. Then you wouldn't see what I have in store for this town and its lodgings." Gothel smiled, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I got to find my father!" Bailey said, taking off.

"Bailey, wait!" Regina cried, deciding to stay with Lucy. Regina shook her head, knowing there was nothing she could do to prevent Bailey from finding her father. "I hope Frodo's okay." She turned to Lucy, telling her, "Come on, Lucy. We have work to do."

~o~

Frodo's House, Storybrooke, Maine

Young Frodo observed his blue-painted house. It was so big without his ex-girlfriend to keep him company. He honestly couldn't change the past. He just hoped for a brighter future. He made his way up the stairs to their bedroom, keen on cleaning out the junk in the closet.

His eyes met Mindy's purple shirt. He loved the feel of the wool as his fingers brushed against it. A reminder she hadn't gone away. It was time to move on.

But he couldn't. He tried forgetting about her, but his mind was too fixed on bringing her back. He just couldn't believe she went on an adventure without him. They were supposed to do everything together! And now they couldn't.

Oh, what was he to do? What was he to do without… her around, guiding him towards the light? He was lost without her. And he knew it.

~o~

Gothel's Lair – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo looked at his shackles, wondering how to break them. He closed his eyes, thought of his magic and how he would break himself free. He opened his eyes, stunned that the spell worked.

He was free! Now he needed to find Regina and help Henry out, if he could!

He jumped a little at the sight of Gothel standing in the cave, staring at him. She smiled, nearly battling him with her magic. Frodo blasted a spell at her, directly at her spell. It worked! Gothel backed away, allowing him to flee the cave and back into town.

"You can run forever, dear. But know this: your friends will be waiting for you down here!" Gothel said, watching him leave. "They'll be waiting for you when you return."

"Go Frodo!" Merry cried, enjoying that Frodo was free. "Save us! Save yourself! Save your family!"

"Do you think he'll do it?" Pippin asked, curiously.

"I have no doubt he will, ," Merry said with a smile. He just hoped he was right.

-x-

Roni's – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo burst into the bar, spotting Regina and Lucy, talking with Henry. Frodo stared, watching helplessly as Henry told Regina that they weren't related, that he didn't know her that well. The gentle-hobbit couldn't take this anymore! He had to do something, to stop Henry and get him to believe!

"Henry, Regina—Roni is your mother. Your adopted mother! Can you see that?" Frodo shouted, trying to convince Henry that what he said was true.

"This is ridiculous! I'm leaving!" Henry said, teary-eyed and emotional. He walked out of the bar, not looking back at them.

"See? We've got to help him," Lucy said, following Henry out the door.

Regina wiped a tear from her eyes, as Frodo approached her. For a moment, Frodo wanted to embrace her, tell her it was okay. After all they'd been through together, why couldn't he do this simple act?

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I could escape," Frodo said with compassion. "Henry's not coming back, is he?"

"No. And no matter what we do now, the curse is still here and Gothel is going to destroy this town no matter what," Regina said, also emotional. She chuckled, guiltily. "I mean, we're stuck in this time period where Henry graduates and is leaving Storybrooke! It's happening now! Here." She passed a paper to Frodo, showing his phone number from Storybrooke. "That's your phone number. I've tracked it down. You're in Storybrooke, too. You should be able to contact yourself before something else happens."

"There's something familiar about this," Frodo said, feeling strange. He looked at Regina, saying, kindly, "Thank you. Thank you so much." He darted out of the bar.

Regina said last, "Good luck."

~o~

Frodo's House, Storybrooke, Maine

Young Frodo moved the purple shirt into a box, ready to close the lid and be done with it. He sighed. Some part of him didn't want to let Mindy go! This nonsense needed to end! Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

Was he hearing a ghost behind him? He looked around, gasping at a ghost that looked like his ex-girlfriend. She was in the room with him! No. He must be dreaming.

"Answer the phone," Mindy's ghost said, coyly.

"What? The phone's not ringing," Young Frodo said, looking at his cell phone. He showed it to her, determination in his eyes. "See? Not ringing."

"Check again," Mindy's ghost said, disappearing on sight.

Young Frodo had never been more embarrassed. What did he do to deserve this? Was this some kind of joke? What was going on?

~o~

Frodo's Apartment – Seattle, Present Day

Frodo opened the door, surprised to see Bailey enter their apartment in fright. He gulped upon seeing Mindy, staring at him. For a moment, a silence fell between them. That is, until the couple rushed up to each other and embraced, not letting each other go. Oh, he needed her so badly! But first, there was something he had to do.

"I've got to make a phone call. It's important," Frodo said, showing her the paper.

"Oh," Mindy said, nodding. "Go. Call him. Call you. Whatever. I'll stay with Bailey." She released him, walking on until she and Bailey were out of the room.

Frodo sighed, pulling out his cell phone and dialing in the number. At first, he heard the phone ringing. Then, he heard… himself on the other end. A younger version of himself with a slightly lighter voice. Charming, if he said so himself.

"Hullo?" His younger self asked, confused.

"Hi. Is this Frodo Baggins?" Frodo asked his younger self, stunned by all the memories flooding back to him. The memories stopped. He remembered everything, everything that happened in the past. All those lost memories resurfaced at last. It was a miracle!

"Yes. That's me," Frodo's younger self said, confused. "Who is this?"

"Just a… friend," Frodo said, finding it hard to talk to his younger self. "Listen, whatever you're doing, stop and think. Because a moment is all you have."

"Well, my girlfriend left me. She went… elsewhere," Frodo's younger self said. "She's far away. I want to follow her, but I don't know how. I don't know if she's alive. My friend Sam told me that I should move on, forget her."

"No. You mustn't forget her. She will return to you someday soon. You just need to find her, even if you have to go far away to see her again," Frodo said, kindly.

"How do you know that? How do you know she's alive? I don't even have the answers," Frodo's younger self said, teary-eyed. "I don't know what to do. How would I know… what to say to her?"

"Because you have to have faith about these things. Faith in the future. Faith in everything you set your mind on. But hey, fate might turn around and bring her back. The choices you make today reflect on your future, your past, even your present. But you knew that. You have to discover it for yourself and move on, knowing you're did the right thing. This is your moment. Don't look back, look on, and you will see the light."

"Th-thank you. I'll keep that in mind," Frodo's younger self said, enthralled.

"Don't mention it," Frodo said with a warm smile.

Frodo listened as the phone clicked and the conversation ended. He didn't know what to do, but somehow his words must have gotten through to his younger self. Faith and fate intertwined. How was that possible? Maybe it was his speech that he needed to do, give himself little pep talk. Either way, what was done was done.

He looked up as Mindy and Bailey re-entered the room, grateful to see him so happy.

"I remember. I remember everything! Come here," Frodo said, hugging his wife and daughter, not letting them go.

-x-

The Well – Hyperion Heights, Present Day

Frodo ran towards the well, with Mindy and Bailey following him. He stopped them, in time to see Henry with an unconscious Regina. The way Henry spoke to her, the way he teared up upon seeing her unconscious made Frodo wonder if Henry remembered everything, too.

All it took was a kiss. A kiss on the forehead. The Dark Curse was broken, as well as the other curses cast spread throughout the town. Frodo jumped at the burst of the rainbow light penetrating throughout town. He didn't forget! It worked! The curse was broken! And Gothel stopped her spell just on time.

Frodo smiled, approaching Henry and Regina with satisfaction. "We did it. You did it! The curse is broken!"

"Do you remember everything now?" Mindy asked Henry, curiously.

"Yes! Where's Ella?" Henry asked, determined to see his wife. His _real_ wife. Not his cursed one at the graveyard.

Frodo looked at the scene before them. There was Gothel and there was Alice, no longer Tilly, blasting spells at each other. For a moment, it seemed Gothel was going to win. Then it was over. Alice turned Gothel into a tree, along with casting some blue flowers around the tree.

Frodo sighed but felt pity towards Gothel. He looked at Mindy, seeing her staring at the tree with remorse, almost as if she wanted Gothel to be restored. Frodo shook his head, kissing Mindy on the forehead for moral support. The battle was over. They won and it felt good.

~o~

Frodo's House, Storybrooke, Maine

Sam waved to Frodo after he sped off on his motorbike through the portal. The front door to Frodo's house was left opened, enough for Sam to check on it to make sure everything was in order. He had the key. So, he could come and go as he wished.

There was a letter on the dining room table. Sam approached it and read the letter, stunned by what he was read:

 _Sam,_

 _I admit a lot of things have been happening since the Black Fairy's curse came to Storybrooke. This town has changed me in more ways than I can imagine, with so much excitement, adventure, romance, drama, and the good old fantastic elements._

 _Let's not forget all the dangers we had to face, the losses we suffered, the victories we won. This quest was never meant to end. No. In fact, it's a new beginning for all of us, a fresh start, one that started a long time ago when Emma entered Storybrooke for the first time and broke the curse._

 _We weren't ourselves during the First Curse, and I don't think the quest is going to end. We need each other. We need to keep fighting and ensure that all our lives are worth living for._

 _You have your family. Let me have mine. It's time for me to choose my destiny, and it starts with me leaving Storybrooke and starting again._

 _Good luck, Sam. May we meet again someday._

 _Your dearest friend,_

 _Frodo_

Sam smiled, grateful Frodo was taking on this new adventure. It was all the kindness he needed. Now, he just hoped that nothing bad happened to them.

"I will see you again, Mr. Frodo. Whether you call on me or not, friends must stick together," Sam said, ending his own speech then and there. It was a good day for all. He only hoped it would continue in Storybrooke and throughout the other realms.

~o~

Gimli's House – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Gimli ran inside his house, shutting the door behind him. Since the curse was broken, he figured that he, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Mindy, and Bailey could make their way to Middle-earth, start over if necessary. He huffed, determined to keep tabs on Middle-earth, while he could.

He looked up at the sound of a bear's growl. He jumped, the moment a gigantic panda bear wearing a bamboo hat with a wide rim and donned in black robes, as well as carrying a bamboo staff entered the living room. The look on the panda's face spelled doom for him.

"Hello Gimli," the panda said in a deep voice. The panda smiled, introducing himself. "I am Chen Stormstout. It's time for you and your friends to learn some lessons today." The panda smiled wider, knowing what to do next for this group. It was time for a lesson on revenge, one he hoped would turn this town around for good.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Chen Stormstout is from the MMO video game "World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria".


	28. 26: Life Lesson

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

 **Life Lesson**

Wish Realm – Flashback

Sir Merry Brandybuck, along with his trusty friend Sir Pippin Took, rode throughout the Shire in search of their friend, Frodo Baggins. He'd been gone too long. It was obvious now that the girl, Mindy, took him away from home. Why would she do that? They were having a peaceful time in the Shire, in the Wish Realm.

She didn't kill anyone; so, Sir Merry and Sir Pippin couldn't blame her. She just took Frodo away. They wanted to get him back, ensure he was safe and sound, but that girl would pay for snatching him away.

The ponies reared up at the sight of a giant panda bear blocking their path. Sir Merry and Sir Pippin calmed their ponies down, determined to find out what this panda wanted.

"Forgive me," the panda stated with candor, "I see you are looking for someone. Someone valuable." The panda greeted them. "I'm Chen Stormstout. May I ask what you require?"

"A way to get Frodo back and make that girl Mindy pay for stealing him," Sir Merry said, determined.

"Hmm… do you have your pen? You are an author, after all. You can simply wish him back," Chen stated with remorse. "Or would you rather do this the hard way and never see your friend again."

"No. We'll do it," Sir Pippin said, curiously.

"Wait a minute. What do we have to do?" Sir Merry asked Chen, keen on figuring out the deal.

Chen smiled wider, telling them, "You'll see."

~o~

Frodo's Apartment – Hyperion Heights, Seattle, Present Day

Frodo looked at his wife and his daughter with great affection. It wasn't hard to guess what Bailey wanted, now that she remembered the past and her family. Her real family. What Bailey was so eager to do was blow out a candle on a cupcake. So, Frodo bought three cupcakes: one for himself, one for Mindy, and one for Bailey. They each had different colored candles that they took with admiration and love. Frodo and Mindy took the blue candles, while Bailey got an orange candle.

The second the candles were lit, Frodo turned to his wife and his daughter, determined to make this the best cupcake wishes they could ever receive.

"Well, I know I don't want anything. I have you two to keep me company. That's all I need," Frodo said with a smile, kissing his wife on the lips and his daughter on the top of her head.

"You're so sweet," Mindy said with a warm-hearted smile.

"Let's make that wish!" Bailey said, eager to blow out her candle.

Frodo chuckled, turning to his chocolate cupcake. "Ready?" He looked at his wife and daughter, seeing they were ready, too. He turned to the candle, nodded, and blew out his candle.

He looked up, stunned to see Mindy still present in the room, but not Bailey. Where was she? Where was their daughter?

"Frodo, where's our daughter?" Mindy asked, wrapping an arm around him.

"I don't know. Bailey? Bailey!" Frodo called out, searching around the room for her. He looked to the front door, surprised to see a panda wearing black robes and a bamboo hat, carrying Bailey in his arms. The panda smiled mischievously, waiting to see what Frodo would do next. "Let her go! Please?"

"Wait." Mindy approached Frodo, staring at the panda as if she knew him. "You're him. You're that panda from that game: World of Warcraft."

"We don't have time for this," Frodo said, facing the panda again. "Who are you? Give us back our daughter!"

"Chen Stormstout will deal with this matter soon enough," the panda said, introducing himself. He set Bailey down, allowing her to regroup with her family. Chen smiled. "It's time for you three to meet your… friends over in the Wish Realm. But first, Sir Merry and Sir Pippin want to meet you at Wandering Isle, on Pandaria. It's important you come there. They're expecting you two." He pointed to Frodo and Mindy specifically.

"Wandering Isle? Pandaria?" Frodo murmured, confused.

"What if we refuse?" Mindy asked the panda aloud.

"Hm hm. You'll wish you hadn't," Chen stated, enjoying this. "Meet me by the one-eyed troll statue. We have much to discuss about Sir Merry and Sir Pippin's revenge on your wife, Frodo Baggins."

"How do you know my name?" Frodo asked, cautious.

"Your wife so carelessly said your first name. It was too obvious who you are," Chen stated with a smile. "I'll see you soon." He whipped his bamboo staff around, causing him to disappear into the mist.

Frodo coughed, blowing some of the mist away. He looked at Mindy and Bailey in confusion, wondering if now was the best time to follow the panda.

"What do we do?" Mindy asked Frodo, cautiously.

"We'll face them. And I'm not going alone," Frodo said, looking at Mindy and Bailey in concern.

"Well, we're coming with you," Mindy said, concerned.

"No. Bailey stays with Sam, Merry, and Pippin. You're coming with me. Since Sir Merry and Sir Pippin want you, it seems you're involved, too," Frodo said. He didn't like putting his wife in danger, but something had to be done about the wish realm version of Merry and Pippin.

He just hoped he wasn't too late to prevent what they had in store for them, for anyone.

~o~

Sam and Elanor's House – Hyperion Heights, Seattle

The inside of Elanor's house was filled with seashells and light blue-painted walls, as well as hardwood floors that had been recently waxed. Frodo sighed, thinking of the Sea and all its wonders. What was the Sea like? Would he ever explore there?

He looked at his wife as she hugged their daughter, passing Bailey over to Elanor, who would babysit her while Mindy and Frodo were gone on their next adventure.

"Please. Let me go with you!" Bailey said, determined.

"Bailey, it's too dangerous!" Frodo told her, astonished. "You might get hurt."

"We all get hurt," Bailey told him back.

Frodo glared at her, telling her, kindly, "Look, even if I wanted you to come on this trip, how would you survive, facing against pandas and all sorts of wild creatures? It might not even be safe for you to travel."

"Alice did! She was in Wonderland when she was a child! Maybe the Hyperion Heights Alice went to Wonderland, too, but so did Alice Kingsley and I want to be like one of them. Please let me go!" Bailey explained, almost pleadingly.

Frodo paused, not liking this one bit. He would be putting his daughter in danger. But then, he feared that's just what he was putting his wife through. She could take care of herself, right? "I don't like this. Bailey, you shouldn't be in danger. You need to stay here, where it's safe."

"Mr. Frodo," Sam inquired, "I don't like it either. Elanor and I will keep Bailey company. You and your wife go. We'll look out for your daughter. I promise."

Frodo nodded, agreeing to this. "Thank you, Sam." He told Bailey, as he and Mindy headed out the door. "Stay safe, Bailey. Please."

Bailey folded her arms, frustrated she wasn't going on adventures like her parents. She sighed, seeing the pitying look on her mother's face. She didn't like it either. Oh, Bailey hoped she wasn't going to stay here! She needed to get out! But how?

~o~

Downtown – Hyperion Heights, Seattle

Frodo and Mindy walked hand and hand down the downtown area of Hyperion Heights. They looked this way and that for traffic, before finding the one-eyed troll statue. There he was: Chen Stormstout the panda bear, smiling with ease.

"Well, I'm glad you've come," Chen said, delighted. "Now, let's get going!"

"This had better not be a trick!" Frodo complained, annoyed.

"Oh, trust me. It won't," Chen said, opening a portal and allowing the couple to travel through the portal first. "After you."

"Come on," Frodo said, letting his wife go through the portal first. He followed, stunned to see Chen following him.

The portal vanished, leaving the area deserted as another car drove on, without a care in the world for what was happening beyond the portal.

~o~

Wandering Isle, Pandaria

The Wandering Isle was a giant turtle. Atop the turtle's shell was a lush green land with mountains and a dark forest, as well as lighter areas where the pandarens, the panda bear faction, lived and trained.

The first moment Frodo left the portal, standing next to his wife, he stared in awe at the vastness of the isle. It was so unique, so lustrous, so alive, and so beautiful. It made him want to stay on the isle longer. Even the houses had an oriental feel. Honestly, if Frodo had to choose, he would have chosen this spot as a vacation spot for himself, his wife, and his daughter.

"Humph. It's magnificent, isn't it?" Chen asked, patting Frodo and Mindy's shoulders with his great big paws. "But come. You're needed elsewhere. I'm determined to settle this score and teach Sir Merry and Sir Pippin a lesson, a lesson they won't soon forget about revenge."

"Revenge is not a wise to do," Frodo said, bravely. He wrapped an arm around Mindy's shoulder, leading her after Chen down the road. "If one met revenge with revenge, it'd lead to disaster. A bloodbath! What good would this Sir Merry and Sir Pippin do with revenge, if only to hurt me and my wife?"

"That is a question I want to ensure Sir Merry and Sir Pippin knows before the day is done," Chen said, intrigued.

"Think again!" Sir Merry rode towards them, with Sir Pippin beside him. He grunted, staring at Frodo and Mindy in triumph. "Yes, there they are. Now, we can bring Frodo back to the Wish Realm with us and make this woman suffer for taking our Frodo away from home."

"The Wish Realm is not my home!" Frodo said, fuming. "If you mean to damage my wife, you've come to the wrong place."

"Oh, we'll not only damage her. We'll make sure she never hears a peep from us again. In fact, we'll be happy to see her go," Sir Pippin smiled cheekily.

Sir Merry turned to his hobbit guards, nodding to them to take Mindy prisoner. In seconds, Mindy was shackled by one of the hobbit guards, pulling her along on a silver chain that he passed to Sir Merry. "Thank you. Shall we proceed? This is a fight to the death, after all."

"Very well, but you will lose," Chen inquired.

"It was your deal." Sir Pippin said, confused. He brushed it aside. "No matter! Come on. We have work to do."

"But—" It was too late for Frodo to say anything else. His wife was captured. He attempted to chase after the group, managing to catch up to them and place his hands on Mindy's shoulders, if only for a moment too soon. The second his wife stumbled and fell forward, Frodo fell as well, leaving them tumbling in a heap.

Sir Merry and Sir Pippin stopped their ponies, watching Frodo help his wife up and unshackle her, by magic. The hobbit knights were stunned, stunned with what Frodo was doing.

"We'll take them both!" Sir Pippin said, watching the hobbit guards shackle Frodo and re-shackle Mindy, before they journeyed to the nearest village, where the duel began.

.

In minutes, they were at the village with its oriental buildings. Sir Merry and Sir Pippin stopped their ponies, getting off them and freeing Mindy from her shackles. Frodo attempted to go near Mindy and free her, only to be stopped by Sir Pippin.

"Let me go," Frodo told Sir Pippin, determined to help his wife. "I will not let you hurt her."

"This will only take a couple of minutes," Sir Pippin said with a smile. "Besides, if it weren't for you leaving us in the Wish Realm, then none of this would happen. Your wife is nothing more than a nuisance, just waiting to be plucked out of her life and sent away to rot in a cell."

Frodo glared at him, saying, "You know, your original version wouldn't behave like this. Why are you two determined to seek revenge? It'll gain you nothing."

Sir Pippin chuckled. "I think you'll find our methods are a little more profound." He looked up at Sir Merry, watching him duel Mindy with a sword. "That's it! Take her down!"

"Nooo!" Frodo cried out, struggling to free himself from the shackles. Memories of his time as Zelena's slave drove through his skull, making the shackles his worst nightmare. He would not go through this again. He collapsed on the ground, lost to his own dark thoughts. How could Zelena do that? After he forgave her, he still couldn't let the memories go.

"Frodo!" Mindy cried out, right as Sir Merry pinned her against a tree.

"I'll make you pay. All it takes is a stab and it's over," Sir Merry said, fiercely. "Don't think I won't do it!"

"If you both have any sense, you would let Frodo go. He's seen enough!" Mindy cried out, bravely. "Look at what you're doing to him! Look at what you're doing to me!" She thought momentarily what to say. She didn't want the situation to be worse. So, she needed a better way to convince Sir Merry that what he was doing was wrong, same with Sir Pippin. "If you care enough for your people, you would make sacrifices. That's what families do, Sir Merry. In a way, we're family. Maybe not in the way you see it, but it may prove rewarding."

Sir Merry tightened his grip on her shoulder. "Oh yeah! And what reward is that?"

"Go ahead and kill me. It'll gain you nothing," Mindy said. "But if there's one thing I've learned, that I can teach you, is that families don't forget about each other. They help each other. If I have to die to save my husband, then that's all I need, but at least he'll be safe. Come on, Merry. Wouldn't you want Frodo to be safe, happy?"

There was a pause. At first, Mindy thought she wasn't going to live. She looked at Sir Merry, seeing the somber expression on his face. He tossed his sword away, embracing her with a caring heart. Mindy sighed in relief, grateful to be freed. She watched Sir Merry release her before telling Sir Pippin to release Frodo as well. Mindy rushed towards Frodo as soon as he was freed.

The pained expression on Frodo's face melted away. He could not stand shackles. So being freed was reward enough. He wrapped his arms around Mindy, kissing her on the lips and not letting her go. It was good to be back, safe and sound at last.

~o~

Sam and Elanor's House – Hyperion Heights, Seattle

 _Hours Later…_

Sam looked out the window. For a moment, he couldn't see anything. Then he looked again, stunned to see Frodo and Mindy re-emerge with the wish realm version of Merry and Pippin, dressed as knights. The wish realm, Sir Merry and Sir Pippin, greeted their original versions with warm, happy hugs. Sam sighed in relief, grateful to see that everyone was okay.

"Bailey, come on!" Sam cried, leading Bailey outside the house and to the downtown area of Hyperion Heights.

"Mama, Papa!" Bailey cried out, hugging her parents.

Sam turned to Wish Realm Merry and Pippin, greeting them in the process. "So, you're good now, right? You aren't going to turn on us or anything?"

"No." Sir Merry said with candor.

"No. I do believe Mindy's question about Frodo's happiness and safety snapped us out of our reverie," Sir Pippin said, feeling cheery.

"Well, good. As long as no one is planning on attacking anyone, then I say we did our jobs," Merry said, grateful to see his friends were safe again.

Frodo looked up as a white dove perched on his shoulder. He took the note from the dove's foot, opening it as the dove flew off, reading the message aloud for everyone to hear, "Regina wants us to meet her in the Wish Realm. It seems everyone's safe now."

"Come on. We'd better hurry," Mindy said, following her family and friends through another portal, where they hoped this time, they wouldn't run into any panda bears wanting to teach them another important life lesson.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Wandering Isle, Pandaria, and Pandarens come from the MMO video game, "World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria".


	29. Epilogue: The Hobbit King

This is the last chapter for this story and series.

*.*.*

 **Epilogue:**

 **The Hobbit King**

Evil Queen's Castle, Wish Realm

Regina looked out the balcony, from her iron spiky castle, observing the scroll in her hands. She knew, after all, that she, her family, and her friends had been through, it was time to do something worthwhile, instead of doing something wicked. That side of her was gone.

It was time for a new reign in the realms.

"Regina," Frodo said, following Wish Henry and Henry to Regina's old chamber. "Why did you call us out here?"

"Because," Regina faced them, still carrying the scroll, "I want to cast another curse."

"Mom," Henry said, concerned.

"You can't be serious," Wish Henry said, shocked.

"No," Regina said, correcting herself. "No, that's not what I meant."

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked, confused.

"What if, instead of casting a curse where everyone is apart, I cast a curse where everyone finds each other. A curse that brings people together, instead of tearing them apart," Regina explained. She asked, sheepishly, "Is it too much to ask?"

"It's perfect. A happy ending for all of us!" Wish Henry said, delighted.

"A happy ending?" Regina shook her head. "No. A happy beginning might be in order." She said, smiling at the three men she got to know on her journey to the light.

It was time to unleash the new curse upon the realms.

~o~

 _Blast!_

 _A purple cloud of smoke erupted throughout the realms, enveloping realms like Middle-earth and Pandaria, taking them to the quaint little town of Storybrooke, Maine…_

~o~

United Realms, Storybrooke, Maine

The United Realms was huge, with each realm intersecting another. Agrabah was there and so was the Land of Untold Stories. The Wish Realm was present, too. Middle-earth was set away from the other realms, beyond the water, as one huge continent.

The only way to get to Middle-earth was by steamboat, but even Middle-earth had acquired some roads built for cars and trucks. It truly was magical now with its own modern touches mixed in with the natural landscapes. Or at least, that's what Mindy thought as Frodo drove down the road in his car, heading for Minas Tirith, back to where his adventures started, before the First Curse began.

Bailey was in their car, too, dressed up in her elegant dress, wondering what was happening.

"Where are we going?" Mindy asked Frodo, keen on finding out what was happening.

Frodo chuckled, admiring her eagerness for adventure. "Well, after Regina was crowned the Good Queen, she and I worked on some logistics to make Middle-earth its own independent continent. Since Middle-earth is away from the other realms, we've decided that there should be two rulers, instead of one. I guess you could say it was a favor on her part. She's planning to be there, at Minas Tirith along with the rest of her family."

"What? What does that mean?" Mindy asked, watching Frodo drive to Minas Tirith, the White City, and park in a parking lot on the ground level.

In haste, Frodo led his wife and daughter on two ponies, taking them directly to the citadel. It was here that Frodo dismounted, helping his wife down and his daughter off her pony, before passing the ponies over to one of the stablehands.

"Come on. It's this way," Frodo said, taking the lead. "It's a shame Rumplestiltskin couldn't be here. He's the one that started this whole mess in Middle-earth."

"Are you sure it was him?" Mindy asked, keenly. "I mean, what if it was Regina was responsible for sending him here?"

Frodo raised an eyebrow at her. "You're observant. Come on. Let's go in." He watched the guards open the doors for him, Mindy, and Bailey. Inside, they were met by a large crowd of family and friends. Everyone they knew was here, clapping for them and cheering them on. And there was Regina, waiting for him at the end of the hall, along with Aragorn, Arwen, Eldarion, Snow White, Charming, and their son Neal.

"What's going on?" Mindy asked them, confused.

"Well, this kingdom already has a king," Aragorn announced, quite profusely.

"And Regina's already the Good Queen of the United Realms," Snow added with candor. "Whether she chooses to find love again or not is up to her."

"Frodo," Regina spoke to the gentle-hobbit now with eagerness, "I know you probably won't like this—you've never wanted the crown nor had any ideals about ruling a kingdom, as you've told me."

"Well, truth is I don't think it suits me. Like I'm destined for something else," Frodo admitted, kindly.

"What we're asking for you to do is to become the Head Ambassador of the Independent Realm of Middle-earth," Snow announced. "Do you accept this offer?"

"For now, anyway," Charming said, knowing that eventually, Frodo would have to take the kingship to his realm, if he was willing to accept it.

"You're asking me to become king of this realm," Frodo said, catching on.

"Well, to put it bluntly, yes we are!" Regina insisted. "I know it may not be for you, but after your bravery and sacrifices, I think it's fitting that you help me rule the United Realms, as well as this one. What do you say? Do you accept?"

Frodo thought on it for a moment. He knew Regina planned on there being two rulers, one for the United Realms and one for his own realm, but he hadn't guessed this. A high king of Middle-earth. He wasn't ready for it… or was he?

"I don't know if I'm ready," Frodo said with honesty, feeling guilt rush up his veins.

"You sound like you are," Mindy said, kindly. It had been her dream to see Frodo as a king. She even had a dream about it. She wouldn't get in the way of his decision. If he wanted it, then she'd be by his side, helping him out. Middle-earth was her home, as was Frodo. If Frodo didn't want the job, then she wouldn't stop him. She was better than that.

"Thank you," Frodo said with encouragement. He nodded, knowing what he had to do. He looked at Regina, telling her with courage, "I'd like to take the crown. I'm not sure where it will lead me, but I'm ready."

"If you're sure," Regina said, checking to make sure he really wanted to take this on. "Because you know you cannot turn back from this. The people of Middle-earth will need you, as will the other realms."

"I'm sure," Frodo said, feeling a bit wary. But then, even after all he'd been through, he'd proven himself that he was destined to become a leader. He could see in Regina's eyes that she accepted him for who he was, what he had become.

Regina winked. Yes, this was right. "Come here."

Frodo did, unsure what was happening. What sort of evil beings and creatures might wander in, interrupt this moment? He'd hate to find out.

He looked at a gold crown, just his size, was pulled out from a wooden box by Snow White, who passed the crown to Regina. Frodo bowed, thinking that something bad was about to happen.

The doors opened, revealing Emma Swan in a pink dress and Hook, dressed in his black leather pirate attire, enter the scene, carrying their baby girl named Hope. Frodo sighed in relief. No one was out to get them. They were just late.

Frodo smiled, chuckling as Emma and Hook made their way to Henry, Cinderella, and their daughter Lucy. He looked at Mindy and Bailey, who waited for him with anticipation. Frodo looked back at Regina, bowing his head again as she placed the crown on his head. It felt a little heavy, but it was worth it.

"I now crown you King of the Independent Realm of Middle-earth," Regina pronounced, as the crowd cheered Frodo on.

Frodo stood upright, turning to face the crowd and greeting his wife, daughter, as well as Regina and Snow's family. At last, he turned to Emma, grateful to see her.

"Well, Frodo, you've come a long way from being the school janitor," Emma said with a warm-hearted smile.

"Hmm," Frodo grunted in agreement. "And it only took me this long to take up this mantle. I never would have imagined it before. Now that it's happened, whose to say it won't end—it won't begin—properly."

"A happy ending? How about a happy beginning? A second chance?" Emma asked him, curiously.

Frodo inhaled. "I think this is a fresh start, one that we all need." He hugged Emma, before turning to the crowd. He wanted to make his speech a good one. Now, it was time to do that. "Well, we've all come a long way, since the time of the First Curse came to Storybrooke, tearing us apart. I'll admit, there were many times when the Ring overcame us, took us over, and stolen many lives." He turned to Mairon, who held a baby in his arms next to Merida. Mairon nodded with a warm smile, allowing the gentle-hobbit to continue. "But in the end, we all healed from our adventures. I am whole now, but I have never felt stronger." He cleared his throat. "That's beside the point.

"We've seen heartbreak, love, loss, hate, good and evil fighting side by side. We'll have to face the Netherworld, the Underworld, and even Mount Olympus. We'll have to take that journey sometime. This isn't about me anymore. It's about all of us, and we will survive… with hope in our hearts. The time for a fresh start for all of us. Thank you." He ended his speech, meeting it with a thunderous applause. Frodo looked at his wife and daughter, returning to them and embracing them, grateful to have his family back, all safe and sound.

This was where he wanted to stay. He was home at last.

 _X-X-X_

 _Nighttime fell on the United Realms and the Independent Realm of Middle-earth. The realms were secure with two rulers keeping their people safe. Frodo would ensure there was peace between the realms. As the town of Storybrooke slept, the sign "Leaving Storybrooke" loomed in the distance, waiting for someone to leave town and go on their merry way throughout our world._

 _This is where our story ends and where we have to say goodbye._

 _X-X-X_

*.*.*

That's it for my _Strong Intentions_ series… again. :)

Thanks goes to the following readers who favorited, followed, and reviewed this fanfic: abbydobbie and celticank. Thank you so much, readers, for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic and its series until the very end. It is much appreciated. :)

With Season 7 of ABC's "Once Upon a Time" done, there isn't any other season left to continue the story. So, this is it for my _Strong Intentions_ series; at least, for now it is. :(

Thanks for reading. Bye :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
